Quand le passé est supposé rester le passé
by Angie Hood
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 14 de la saison 2. Felicity se sent coupable d'avoir mis le reste de l'équipe en danger, elle décide de quitter la Arrow Team mais c'est à ce moment, où elle est le plus vulnérable, que son passé lui retombe dessus... Passé qu'elle aurait bien aimé oublier.
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est sortie de ma petite tête mais reprend toutefois certains éléments de la série.

L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 2 donc risque de_** spoilers possibles.**_

_**Prologue: **_

Felicity se sent coupable d'avoir mis la Team Arrow en danger, elle n'arrête pas de penser que par sa faute Sara aurait pu se prendre une balle et peut-être mourir. D'autant qu'elle se sent mise de côté et fragile car Oliver, Sara ou Dig savent très bien se battre et ils sont forts, même Roy sait se battre et se défendre. Elle ne sait pas elle, la seule chose qu'elle sait faire c'est utiliser ses ordinateurs. Elle décide donc de quitter l'équipe pour ne plus être un boulet pour eux, seulement Oliver ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et c'est un homme têtu. C'est à ce moment où elle est seule, sans l'équipe pour la protéger et la défendre, qu'elle se fait attaquer par son passé. Passé qu'elle aurait aimé laisser dans l'ombre afin qu'il ne refasse jamais surface. Seulement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait…

* * *

**Voilà ma première fiction publiée sur Fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise...**

**J'attend vos avis et conseils avec impatience.**

**Xoxo, Angie.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Voilà mon premier chapitre en ligne :**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

_**Felicity POV:**_

Après que Sara eut fini de soigner et recoudre ma blessure, elle sortit tandis que je remettais correctement la chemise que j'avais sur le dos pour éviter d'être en sous-vêtements devant les garçons. Oliver s'approcha de moi, je pensai que j'allais me faire engueuler pour avoir été à la banque toute seule, mais au lieu de ça il se montra adorable et me sourit avec ce sourire qu'il fait quand il lit en moi comme si on se connaissait depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ce mec me surprendra toujours.

\- **Tu es sure que ça va Felicity ? Diggle a peut-être mentionné le fait que tu pouvais te sentir … un peu laissée de côté.**

\- **Quoi ? Non ! -** _il fit son fameux regard de quand il sait que je mens_ **\- … c'est juste que j'avais l'habitude d'être ton amie, enfin pas ton amie, amie hein. Je sais que ça sonne pareil, … mais ça a un tout autre sens dans ma tête.**

**\- Hey** **–**_ il posa sa main sur ma joue, et me regarda avec la même tendresse que lorsqu'il regardait Thea_ **– tu seras toujours mon amie Felicity.**

Après ça il sortit rejoindre Sara probablement, alors que je demandai un autre de ces aspirines à Diggle qui sourit. John agissait avec moi comme un grand frère depuis que je faisais partie de la « Team Arrow », avec eux je me sentais tellement bien. Ils étaient très rapidement devenus ma famille, mes frères, à tel point que depuis, il m'était impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans eux, sans tout ça. Mais pourtant, j'avais échoué dans le seul domaine dans lequel je pouvais encore leur être utile. Je veux dire Sara sait tout faire, elle sait se battre, elle sait comment utiliser MES ordinateurs, et en plus elle est jolie … à quoi je peux servir moi maintenant ? Surtout vu l'échec épique de ce soir, j'avais tout fais foiré. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ça. Je leur étais inutile, je n'avais plus qu'à démissionner, et probablement quitter Queen Consolidated aussi. Ca serait trop bizarre de les croiser là bas. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Heureusement que c'est moi qui ait été blessée et pas l'un d'entre eux, je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner. Diggle me ramena chez moi en voiture, le trajet se fit en silence, j'avais posé ma tête contre la fenêtre et regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux sans réellement y prêter attention, parfois je sentais le regard de mon ami se posait sur moi. Ce fut qu'une fois la voiture arrêtée devant chez moi qu'il décida de briser le silence alors que je m'apprêtai à descendre.

**\- Je sais à quoi tu pense Felicity, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute.**

**\- J'ai échoué Dig' ! L'un d'entre vous aurait pu être blessé par ma faute !**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, en plus tu as sauvé Sara, sans toi elle serait peut-être morte.**

**\- Sans moi tout ça ne serait pas arrivé… Bonne nuit John.**

Je m'empressai de descendre et de rentrer chez moi avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce type avait le don pour savoir ce à quoi vous pensiez, parfois avant même que vous ne le réalisiez. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je comptai démissionner, il aurait tenté de m'en dissuader ou aurait appelé Oliver. Or tout ce que je voulais pour le moment c'était pouvoir rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche, regarder un film triste avec un pot de glace pour seule compagnie. Dès que j'eu fermé la porte à clef, je me laissai aller contre cette dernière, j'éteignis mon téléphone et le posai sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et allai prendre une douche. L'eau brulante coulait contre ma peau, détendant mes petits muscles tout crispés, et l'odeur de mon shampoing à la vanille emplit mes narines alors que je massai mes cheveux. En sortant de la douche, je me mis directement en pyjama et fonçai me mettre dans mon canapé enroulée dans ma couverture, avec mon pot de glace à la main et je regarder un film à la télévision, encore une fois sans réelle attention. A dire vrai, j'étais surtout en train de penser à la manière dont j'allais poser ma démission, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Oliver ou Dig me voient faire sinon c'est fichu, mais en même temps, tenter d'aller à Queen Consolidated sans les voir ça va être compliqué. Où alors je pirate le système informatique de la compagnie pour me virer et leur engager une autre secrétaire/informaticienne. Ouais c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je pris mon ordinateur, et me mit à hacker les dossiers des employés de QC pour supprimer toute preuve de mon existence dans la boite, toutefois j'en gardai une copie. Je cherchai dans les petites annonces pour une informaticienne avec des compétences de secrétaire qui cherchait un emploi. Une fois que j'eu trouvé, je créai son dossier dans l'entreprise et l'appelai pour lui annonçai qu'elle était embauchée. Elle semblait tellement heureuse. Voilà je n'étais officiellement plus une employée de QC. Pirater les fichiers de l'entreprise avait été tellement facile, un véritable jeu d'enfant, même un débutant aurait pu le faire, je décidai donc de renforcer la sécurité. Une fois fait, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et allai me coucher. Mais cette nuit là je ne dormis pas bien, je revoyais cette soirée encore et encore, sauf qu'à chaque fois un détail changeait, une fois Sara mourrait, l'autre fois c'était Oliver qui était blessé et se retrouvait dans le coma ou encore Dig' qui se faisait attaquer et torturer. Mais à chaque fois l'un d'entre eux n'en sortait pas indemne. A 4h un énième cauchemar me réveilla mais je n'arrivai plus à m'endormir, du coup je décidai de m'occuper plutôt que de rester dans mon lit à faire ces stupides rêves. Je préparai des cookies, rangeai la maison, fis du ménage et du tri dans mes affaires, puis quand je vis qu'il était 8h je partis courir pour me défouler un peu, ne penser à rien et surtout rester seule. Je pris bien soin à trouver un coin où personne n'irait l'idée de me chercher.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre est en ligne. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attend vos avis et conseils &amp; reviews avec impatience. **

**A bientôt,**

**Xoxo, Angie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos conseils et encouragement ça fait chaud au cœur de lire ça !**

**Donc voilà le prochain chapitre, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Il était 8h et demie lorsque Diggle et moi arrivâmes à l'entreprise, cependant on fut surpris de ne pas trouver Felicity assise à son bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur en écoutant de la musique. Habituellement, elle était toujours là depuis un moment quand on arrivait, or ce matin ce n'était pas le cas. On en arriva à la même conclusion, c'était la première fois de sa vie hier soir qu'elle se faisait tirer dessus, elle avait sûrement besoin de se reposer. Je tentai de l'appeler pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais elle ne répondit pas, encore étrange venant d'elle, mais bon si elle dormait peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas entendu.

Cependant le plus étrange arriva après, en effet une jeune femme brune entra dans le bureau de Felicity et commença à s'installer timidement à son bureau. Je me levai d'un coup de ma chaise et allai voir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque je lui demandai qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là, de manière plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu certes, elle nous annonça qu'elle était la nouvelle informaticienne/secrétaire. Voyant qu'on n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont elle nous parlait, elle continua :

**\- J'ai été engagée hier soir, une jeune femme m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il y avait un poste de disponible car la précédente avait été renvoyée pour faute professionnelle ou je sais pas quoi. Elle avait vu mon annonce et m'as dit de venir ce matin pour commencer.**

Je lui demandai si par hasard elle connaissait le prénom de la personne qui lui avait téléphonée, ou une information quelconque sur son interlocutrice, mais elle me dit que non, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'on l'avait laissé entrer à l'accueil parce qu'ils avaient trouvé son dossier. La pauvre fille commença à perdre ses moyens, visiblement elle n'était au courant de rien du tout. Elle se répétait et s'embrouiller quand elle parlait, la comprendre devenait compliqué. Elle semblait gênée, elle tentait de se justifier. Je lui demandai de se calmer, qu'on allait lui trouver un autre emploi car celui là n'était pas disponible. Diggle tenta d'appeler notre amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde tandis que je fonçai dans le bureau de ma mère, Isabel et elle avaient toutes les deux des « raisons » d'en vouloir à Felicity, mais surtout Moira, après tout c'est grâce à notre informaticienne préférée que j'ai découvert la vérité pour Thea &amp; Malcom et que j'avais quitté la maison familiale.

J'entrai dans son bureau, réellement énervé ! Elle était au téléphone mais je n'en avais que faire, je la regardai d'un air assez menaçant pour qu'elle raccroche et qu'elle sache que si elle ne le faisait pas je le ferai pour elle. Elle s'excusa auprès de son correspondant et raccrocha. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais autant en colère.

**\- As-tu fais renvoyer Mlle Smoak ?**

**\- De quoi tu parle ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait été renvoyée. Et quel aurait été mon intérêt à renvoyer ta groupie ?**

Après l'avoir regardée un long moment d'un air menaçant pour savoir si elle mentait ou pas je sorti de son bureau en claquant la porte. Ma mère pouvait être un monstre, mais elle avait l'air sincère quand elle disait ne pas savoir qu'elle avait été renvoyée. Je me dirigeai donc aussi énervé vers le bureau d'Isabel. En Russie elle s'était montrée très agressive et sèche envers Felicity, elle aurait tout à fait pu la faire renvoyer.

**\- Isabel, c'est toi qui as fait renvoyer Mlle Smoak ?**

**\- Elle a été virée ? Qui est-ce ? Que j'envoie des fleurs de remerciements. Peut-être que tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur ton boulot plutôt que ses jupes et robes trop courtes.**

**\- Assez ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties ! Sache que si c'est toi, je le saurais et il y aura des répercutions !**

Je retournai dans mon bureau ou Dig' me regarda et fit non de la tête pour me prévenir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à joindre notre amie, il continuait pourtant d'essayer. J'accompagnai la brune au service des ressources humaines, afin qu'ils lui trouvent un emploi et s'il n'y en avait pas, qu'ils lui en créent un en tant que secrétaire d'Isabel ou de ma mère j'en sais rien pour réparer l'erreur qui avait été faite, tout en pensant qu'elle pourrait me renseigner sur les deux femmes au cas où elles préparent un truc. J'en profitai d'être ici pour demander le dossier de Felicity pour voir qui avait bien pu la renvoyer, cependant ils ne trouvèrent même pas son dossier.

Je soupirai, telle que je la connaissais elle se sentait tellement coupable de m'avoir dit pour ma mère, mais aussi à cause d'hier soir qu'elle devait se dire qu'on ne voulait plus d'elle ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je laissai un sms à Dig pour le prévenir que j'allais chercher la jeune femme chez elle. Je sortis et allai au parking récupérer ma moto et filai à toute vitesse jusque chez l'informaticienne. Je me garai très approximativement et allai toquer à la porte. Après un quart d'heure sans réponse je commençai à perdre patience.

**\- Felicity je sais que t'es là, je t'entends, veux-tu ouvrir cette fichue porte oui ? Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais la défoncer et tu le sais.**

**\- -**_avant de répondre elle poussa un soupir** – **_**Oliver, tu devrais être au travail à cette heure là pas ici, Isabel va pas apprécier.**

**\- Je m'en moque d'Isabel, on doit parler, tu as trente secondes avant que je ne défonce ta porte…**

**\- -**_je pu l'entendre chuchoter**\- **_**Ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit en Russie…**_** \- **elle reprit à voix haute** -**_** S'il te plait vas-t-en !**

**\- Je t'aurais prévenue Felicity…**

Elle soupira longuement, vint finalement ouvrir la porte, elle était encore en pyjama, elle avait les traits fatigués, des cernes sous les yeux et semblait vraiment épuisée. Elle referma la porte derrière moi et alla s'installer sur son canapé enroulée dans sa couverture avec son pot de glace. On aurait dit Thea quand elle boudait ou qu'elle était vraiment malheureuse. C'était tellement étrange de ne pas la voir sourire, de bonne humeur, avec ses phrases bizarres qui avaient le don de me faire sourire, voire rire. Il fallait que je lui fasse entendre raison.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà le second chapitre est en ligne.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci à Juls pour ton conseil que j'ai tenter de suivre pour ce chapitre. En esperant que ce soit plus lisible comme ça. Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Donc donnez moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience ! Toutes remarques constructives, conseils, et avis sont attendus avec plaisir.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut salut,**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews &amp; PMs vous êtes super ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Plusieurs personnes m'ayant conseillé de faire des chapitres plus longs, j'ai essayé de rallonger mes chapitres, et je compte en faire de même pour les prochains.**

**Pour répondre à ta question Béatrice, je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine, genre vers le milieux de semaine, ou alors deux fois par semaine. Quelle option vous préféreriez ? Une ou deux fois par semaine ? Dites-moi tout les amis ! :)**

**Bon en tout cas voilà le troisième chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis, impressions, conseils, suggestions, remarques constructives, je les attends avec impatience !**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Malheureusement mon idée avait échouée et Oliver avait vite compris que c'était moi. Encore un échec, pensai-je en soupirant. Il s'était pointé au petit matin devant chez moi en moto et avait menacé de démolir ma porte si je ne lui ouvrai pas. Au départ je comptais faire comme si je n'étais pas là, sauf que le connaissant il allait vraiment la défoncer, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir sans porte d'entrée ce soir. Il pouvait se montrer vraiment insistant par moment, et par la même occasion agaçant.

Ca faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il était pointé devant ma porte, et je sentais qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Lorsqu'il me dit qu'il pouvait m'entendre et qu'il allait vraiment entrer de force je sus que j'étais grillée et donc que j'allais lui ouvrir. Alors après quelques mots et que j'eu poussé un long soupir, je lui ouvrais la porte et une fois qu'il fut rentré je refermai derrière lui. J'avais tenté de le convaincre qu'il devait retourner au boulot et que j'avais pas besoin de lui... en vain.

Je ne le regardai même pas et retournai me blottir dans ma couette sur mon canapé, mon pot de glace dans les mains tandis que mes yeux étaient rivés dans le vide. Mon ancien patron pris place en face de moi sur la petite table basse en bois, il me demanda des explications et releva mon menton avec son doigt afin de croiser mon regard. Ce fut à ce moment que les larmes commencèrent à perler dans mes yeux malgré mes efforts pour les retenir. Il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre, ou se dire que j'étais folle ou quelque chose dans le genre, peut-être même les deux, j'en étais sure, ou alors il avait simplement pitié ! Cette dernière idée me donna la nausée.

**\- Oliver tu ne devrais pas être ici, y a plus important à régler que ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter… La ville a besoin de The Arrow, tu devrais être en train de chasser l'un de ses voyous plutôt que d'être là à me surveiller ou je sais pas quoi !**

**\- Felicity, stop ! Tu es ma partenaire, on a besoin de toi ! Mais ça marche dans l'autre sens aussi, si tu as besoin de nous alors on est là ! N'oublies jamais ça, on est une équipe, on se soutient tous mutuellement, personne n'est mis de côté ou laisser pour compte.**

**\- Tu ne comprends pas hein ? –** _cette fois je pleurais pour de bon _**\- alors je vais t'expliquer : Il y a moins d'une semaine je t'annonce que ta petite sœur chérie, la personne à qui tu tient le plus au monde, n'est en fait que ta demie sœur parce que ta mère qui me fait froid dans le dos a eu une aventure avec Malcom Merlyn le psychopathe qui a tenté de tuer tous les habitants des Glades, sans compter que hier l'un d'entre vous aurait pu être tué par ma faute et en plus de ça j'ai échoué avec mes ordinateurs. Je suis un échec vivant et un monstre par-dessus-tout !**

**\- Je suis « content » que tu m'aies dit pour ma mère ça m'a permit de voir son vrai visage, et de savoir la vérité car elle ne m'aurait jamais dit. En ce qui concerne hier aucun d'entre nous n'a été blessé et enfin pour tes ordinateurs tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre la clef qu'il avait en sa possession, tu as sauvé la vie de Sara, et c'est grâce à toi si on l'a arrêté. Oui, c'est toi qui l'a neutralisé, toi et seulement toi.**

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et essuya mes larmes d'une caresse du pouce, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'affirma que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que je devais revenir à QC mais aussi dans la Arrow Cave. Il détestait ce surnom pourtant il l'avait bel et bien employé, espérant m'arracher un sourire ou une quelconque réaction, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Encore une fois je dus lui dire que je n'étais pas sure d'être dans la capacité de revenir...

Il se releva et alla vers ma cuisine, je fronçai les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire mais il revint avec une tasse de café qu'il me tendit avec un clin d'œil. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire esquisser un sourire, depuis que j'avais été promu en tant que « secrétaire personnelle de Mr Oliver Queen » je refusais catégoriquement de lui apporter du café, après tout je n'avais pas fais des études pour ça. La seule fois que je lui en ai apporté un c'était pour lui remonter le moral. Il me fit son sourire en coin et il m'avoua : « Je ne fais pas souvent du café, je te garantie pas qu'il soit bon. D'habitude, on me le sert. C'est l'intention qui compte non?». Il était un peu penaud et passa sa main dans sa nuque, ce qui eut l'effet de me faire retrouver le sourire. Il sembla fier de lui, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, un simple sourire.

Je me contentais de le remercier, mais je lui dis tout de même que je ne pourrais sûrement pas revenir, du moins dans la Arrow Team, peut-être à QC mais pour le moment j'avais juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. Il hésita, mais il se leva, posa sa main sur ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa petite soeur. Queen avait bien des défauts, mais il savait aussi se montrer très compréhensif par moment, en tout cas avec moi il l'avait toujours été.

Il me fit promettre de ne pas rester seule si ça n'allait pas, il m'informa qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et que je pouvais l'appeler à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il pouvait être un véritable support, et se montrer vraiment protecteur. Parfois un peu trop, surtout envers Thea, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme aprés tout. Il était à la porte lorsque je l'interpellai :

**\- Oliver ? –**_ il se tourna vers moi, et me regarda pour que je continue_ **\- Est-ce-que tu pourrais par hasard mettre ma décision en suspend, juste histoire que j'ai le temps de prendre le temps pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment ? Une sorte de congés sabbatique avant que je sache si je compte revenir ou pas… tu vois ?**

**\- Je n'avais pas pour intention de donner ta place à qui que ce soit d'autre Felicity. Au fait, bien tenté pour ta remplaçante –**_ il me fit un clin d'œil_ **– mais on lui a donné un autre job, le tiens est toujours disponible, au QG comme à QC. C'est devenu l'assistante d'Isabel, comme ça elle nous tiendra au courant si elle prépare quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais Ollie. En revanche, je plains cette fille, elle va devoir supporter la mégère frustrée de service…**

Il parut surpris que j'emploi ce surnom, je rougis ce qui le fit rire et il s'en alla après avoir vérifié une derrière fois que je n'ai besoin de rien. J'allais à la fenêtre pour être sure qu'il soit parti, et aussitôt que je vis sa moto passer le coin de la rue, je me précipitai sur mon téléphone. Je savais exactement qui pourrait m'aider, car Oliver et Diggle malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. En revanche, je savais que cette personne pourrait parfaitement comprendre ce que je ressentais et ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais un peu nerveuse lorsque je composai son numéro, je failli raccrocher mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et attendit.

**\- Sara. Je suis contente de t'avoir. J'espère que tu es seule, j'ai besoin de ton aide – **_je pus entendre des bruits de pas_ **– mais je ne veux surtout pas que les garçons le sache. Promets le moi.**

**\- C'est bon, je me suis éloignée, Dig ne peut pas entendre de là, Roy est en haut avec Thea et Ollie pas encore rentré. Et je te le promets je dirais rien aux autres. Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**\- J'ai réellement besoin de ton aide, -**_ je parlais de plus en plus vite, signe de nervosité_ **\- tu sais si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, je ne voudrais pas te déranger ou quoi mais …**

**\- Tu ne me déranges jamais ma belle, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on en parle autour d'un café, ça sera plus facile…**

**\- Tu peux venir à la maison, je t'envoie mon adresse par sms. Mais s'il te plait n'en parle pas aux garçons, vraiment.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive dans 10 petites minutes.**

Elle raccrocha et je lui envoyai aussitôt mon adresse. J'espérai juste qu'elle allait accepter de me donner son aide, car sans elle je ne pouvais pas le faire, c'est ce qui me permettrai de remettre un jour les pieds au QG. En l'entendant, je sentis la nervosité monter en moi au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, au ralenti selon moi.

Dès qu'elle arriva elle se gara, mieux qu'Oliver un peu plus tôt, et je lui ouvris la porte. Elle rentra et me regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Je pense qu'elle se doutait de ce dont je voulais lui parler, mais elle ne dit rien attendant que je lui en parle de moi-même. Je savais que Sara refusait catégoriquement qu'une femme souffre autant de la main de l'homme, c'est ce qui me poussait à croire, peut-être naïvement, qu'elle accepterait de m'aider.

Ca me faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour ça, je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule et je ne voulais surtout pas demander aux garçons. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il le sache, je ne voulais pas que ce soit eux qui m'aide, surement une question de fierté. Je préférai demander à cette fille que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup et que je jalousai, bizarrement je lui faisais confiance. J'espérai seulement ne pas me tromper en lui accordant ma confiance, mais selon moi tout le monde mérite une chance, autant lui laisser sa chance maintenant. Comme ça je verrai si je pouvais la mettre sur ma liste de gens « biens » ou de « méchants ».

* * *

**Voilà voilà le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'ils vous a plus, et que le prochain vous plairas tout autant.**

**Encore une fois, j'attend vos avis, dites moi tout ! **

**Gros bisous ! :)**

**Angie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**Bon je poste ce chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le relire avant de le poster étant en période d'examens là, donc je m'excuse d'avances s'il y a des fautes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain devrait arriver samedi ou dimanche si je ne me noie pas sous les révisions, et devraient tomber deux fois par semaine par la suite, je pense.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis, remarques, conseils avec impatience et curiosité. N'hésitez surtout pas :D. En tout cas merci pour les reviews &amp; PMs, j'apprécie chaque fois vos petits mots gentils qui réchauffent le cœur à chaque fois et m'encouragent !**

**Enjoy !**

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Tout comme moi, elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle, elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui la rendait si impressionnante, c'était une survivante et une combattante. Oliver et Diggle avait ce truc eux aussi, mais c'était encore plus frappant chez Sara, qu'elle paraissait si adorable, presque comme une fille qui enchainerait les bêtises, mais sans aucune méchanceté. Elle ressemblait à une jeune étudiante toute innocente et adorable. En la regardant, personne ne se douterait qu'elle était brisée de l'intérieur et que c'était une meurtrière et qu'elle avait fait partie d'une ligue de tueurs sanguinaires et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'une d'entre eux. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'université mais certainement pas d'une fille à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeaux…

Oliver &amp; elle avait beaucoup en commun, probablement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et qu'ils avaient tous les deux atterris sur une île infernale. Ils sont tous les deux renfermés sur eux même, dès que ça les concerne personnellement ils ne parlent pas ou peu, ils ont du mal à s'ouvrir aux gens. Ils pouvaient sembler heureux, souriants, chaleureux et complètement remis de cette mésaventure au premier regard, mais quiconque les connaissait vraiment pouvait voir qu'ils étaient brisés. C'est comme s'ils avaient peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un, probablement car ils ne voulaient pas souffrir en cas de perte… Ils connaissaient tous deux la perte et l'horreur.

Je lui offrai un café pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le plan de travail attendant que je lui explique ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle prit la tasse que je lui tendais dans les mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Voyant que je ne me lançai pas elle se décida à briser le silence.

**\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir juste pour m'offrir juste du café. Tu n'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot d'habitude Felicity, crache le morceau. Je ne vais pas te mordre hein tu sais ? Je te jugerai pas, ni rien, je te promets si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.**

**\- Non en effet je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide pour boire un café, je sais encore le faire toute seule, enfin je crois – **_je lâchai un petit rire à moitié nerveuse,_** \- si je t'ai demandé de l'aide à toi et pas aux garçons alors que je les connais mieux que je ne te connais toi, c'est que je pense que tu seras la personne qui me comprendra le mieux et qui acceptera de m'aider sans trop poser de questions et sans me regarder étrangement ou avec pitié…**

**\- Tu es trop mignonne, - **_elle sourit_** \- mais tu t'éparpille un peu là. Va droit au but !**

**\- Est-ce-que je peux te faire confiance ?**

**\- Oui, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelée et je ne serais pas là. Dis-moi…**

**\- Je veux que tu m'aide à devenir une combattante, que tu m'apprennes à me battre ! Je ne veux plus avoir besoin des garçons ou de qui que ce soit pour me défendre ou quoi, je veux être en mesure de me débrouiller par moi-même. Je ne veux plus jamais être faible. Plus jamais tu m'entends ?**

**\- Tu as eu raison de m'appeler. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. On peut aller au clocher, personne ne viendra. nous chercher là bas. Peut-être Sin, mais t'inquiète elle ne dira rien à personne, j'ai confiance en elle et tu peux avoir confiance en elle toi aussi. Je suis sure que vous vous entendriez super bien toutes les deux. Tu sais… tu aurais pu demander aux garçons, je sais qu'Ollie pourrait t'apprendre pas mal de trucs qu'il a appris sur l'île, et Dig se serait senti rassuré probablement.**

J'enfilai une tenue de sport et on parti toutes les deux au clocher sur sa moto. On passa l'après midi là bas, elle me montrait comment donner des coups sans me faire mal, comment me positionner pour que mes coups aient plus d'élan et fassent plus mal… Et en fait on passa quasiment trois heures et demie à s'entrainer. Elle me conseilla de m'inscrire dans une salle de sport, de courir, de m'acheter un tapis de course, n'importe quoi qui me ferait faire du sport, au minimum trois fois par semaine pour gagner vite en endurance et en force. Après ça, je m'étalai par terre à même le sol car j'étais épuisée et mon corps vidé de toute énergie. Rien que l'idée de me relever était douloureuse et fatiguante.

Sara me regarda, elle semblait à peine fatiguée alors que je transpirai comme pas possible et que j'étais à bout de force. Elle me sourit, elle me dit que je n'étais vraiment pas mauvaise pour une débutante, et que je ferais mieux de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre un peu mes muscles et un cachet d'aspirine en rentrant si je ne voulais pas avoir des courbatures insoutenables le lendemain. J'avais juste une envie là maintenant c'était de me mettre dans mon canapé avec un verre de vin blanc à la main. Hmmm, ouais ça c'est la vraie vie.

**\- Merci beaucoup …**

**\- Nope ! - **_elle me coupa_ **– Pas de ça, entre amies on se soutient non ? – **_elle me sourit_** – en plus de ça tu t'es pris une balle pour moi, et par conséquent tu as sauvé ma vie, je pense que je te dois bien ça non ? Et puis demain tu risque de ne pas me remercier, tellement tu vas avoir mal ! – **_elle rigola_** – Après, les courbatures tu les sentiras même plus, juste une question d'habitude.**

On rigola un moment, et puis elle proposa de me ramener chez moi en moto. Je lui proposai d'entrée par politesse, pensant qu'elle allait refuser, mais elle accepta. J'étais contente qu'elle le fasse car j'avais par-dessus tout besoin d'une amie sur le moment précis, et elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une amie pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, j'avais envie de compagnie.

Je lui dis de faire comme chez elle, juste le temps que j'aille prendre une douche. Elle fit le tour de ma maison et je partis me doucher tranquillement. Je profitai de la chaleur de l'eau pour souffler un bon coup dans le but de me détendre et ne sortis de la douche que lorsque je fus complètement relaxée. Je rejoignis Sara en bas qui s'était installée sur le canapé en regardant la télé, je m'assis à côté d'elle et nous servis un verre de vin blanc à chacune, puis amenai la bouteille et la posai sur la petite table.

On parlait de tout et de rien, elle me raconta beaucoup de conneries qu'avait faites Oliver avant l'île, on parla beaucoup du passé, elle me raconta des trucs sur elle avant le naufrage. On aurait dit que ça lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de sa famille ou de celle d'Oliver. Je pense qu'on avait trop bu car elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à s'ouvrir et à parler d'elle, tout comme Ollie. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils étaient si proches. Je lui parlai aussi par rapport à ma décision de revenir ou non à l'entreprise, lui expliquai mon point de vue, mes craintes et elle tenta de me rassurer. Elle n'était pas insistante ou quoi, elle voulait juste me rassurer, c'était agréable de ne pas avoir de pression, c'était si facile de parler avec elle.

Sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être avec une amie proche que j'avais pas vu depuis hyper longtemps et qu'on se raconter tout ce qu'on avait pu rater. L'ambiance était légère, facile, pour une fois dans ma vie tout semblait facile et sans entourloupes. On dut finir par s'endormir en parlant, car plus tard j'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'on était toujours sur le canapé, je me levai sans faire de bruit, c'est là que je réalisai que j'avais un terrible mal de crâne. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de bouteilles de vin par terre, toutes étaient vides.

On avait vraiment du parler un long moment. Je me levai et commençai à ranger en essayant de ne pas penser aux courbatures qui me tiraillaient, et de ne pas réveiller Sara qui dormait encore à point fermés sur le canapé. Mais je l'entendis bouger et me tournai vers elle alors qu'elle émergeait lentement. Elle s'assit et s'étira en baillant, lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres de bouteilles au sol elle rigola.

**\- Hey Fel', dis moi je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de pas mal de café. – **_elle esquissa un sourire tout en se frottant les yeux**– **_**ça fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas bu autant. Il est quelle heure ?**

**\- Euh j'te dis ça - **_je regardai mon téléphone_** \- Il est… wouaw… il est 14h30**

**\- Oh merde … je devais manger avec mes parents, Laurel et Oliver à midi ! - **_elle prit son téléphone_**\- 17 appels manqués. Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes – **_elle se leva_** – Désolée je dois y aller. On remet ça quand tu veux Fel' !**

Elle se leva, bus la tasse de café que je lui tendais et partis à la vitesse de l'éclair sur sa moto. Je pris un cachet d'aspirine, et me mit à ranger tout ce qu'on avait pu laisser par terre. Une fois que j'eu finis, je fus prise d'une envie folle de faire le ménage de fond en comble dans la maison. Alors, j'allumai mon ordinateur lançant ma playlist spéciale ménage et sorti mon aspirateur et la serpillère et me lançait dans ma tâche à 300% tout en chantant de bon cœur. Je me sentais pleine d'énergie, sûrement l'effet de la musique.

Une fois fini, ma petite maison était parfaitement propre et sentais bon le frais. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine fière de moi et me laissai tomber sur mon sofa de nouveau épuisée, mes courbatures ayant décidé de me rappeler qu'elles étaient là. J'allumai ma télé et me mit à zapper, m'arrêtant sur un téléfilm mais je m'endormis rapidement devant!

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous aies plus, faites le moi savoir, même si ça vous a pas plu. **

**Dites moi, et dites moi pourquoi, tout conseil est le bienvenu :).**

**Gros bisous.**

**Angie.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey',**

**Voilà voilà, bon petite pause dans mes révisions pour vous poster ce chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance si y a des erreurs j'ai vraiment tenté de le relire un maximum mais certaines ont du passer à la trappe. **

**Merci aux personnes qui mettent des reviews à chaque chapitre, vos encouragements, conseils et avis me font toujours autant plaisir et je les attends chaque semaine avec impatience. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas :D**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Oliver POV :**

Et après c'est moi qui suis toujours en retard. Il était plus de 14h30 et Sara n'était toujours pas là, d'ailleurs on avait tous essayé de l'appeler à tour de rôle mais en vain, elle s'entêtait à ne pas répondre. Pour être honnête, c'était étrange de se retrouver dans une pièce avec les parents de mon ex-copine, mon ex elle-même et la sœur de mon ex qui était ma « copine » actuelle… Heureusement, Laurel avait finit par accepter ma relation avec Sara, leur mère Dinah était une femme très chaleureuse et souriante… on ne peut pas en dire autant du détective Quentin Lance, qui ne m'as jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur.

Le père des filles Lance ne s'est jamais montré aussi chaleureux que leur mère, mais ça avait empiré avec mon retour à Starling. Il me jugeait responsable de la mort de sa plus jeune fille et d'avoir brisé le cœur de son aînée. Ce que je peux tout à fais comprendre, car en réalité, tout ce qui était arrivé à Sara, ou bien l'alcoolisme de Laurel était en parti de ma responsabilité. Donc je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour ça. Mais il s'était tout de même calmé depuis le retour de sa fille, depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était en vie.

Sara finit enfin par rentrer dans l'appartement de Laurel, avec une sorte de chignon négligé et habillée avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle embrassa ses parents et sa sœur sur la joue et vint m'embrasser. Hier déjà, quelque chose clochait, quand j'étais retourné au Verdant John m'avait annoncé que Sara avait du partir en raison d'une urgence ou je ne sais quoi, elle avait été très évasive selon lui.

**\- Désolée, vraiment, j'étais chez … – **_elle me regarda et changea ce qu'elle allait dire_** \- une amie hier soir. On a beaucoup parlé surement jusque très tard et on a finit par s'endormir en parlant.**

**\- Notre cher Ollie commence à déteindre sur toi si tu commence à être aussi en retard – **_Laurel rigola puis nous souria** – **_**Désolé Ollie, mais tu n'as jamais été le roi de la ponctualité.**

**\- Merci Laurel je prends ça comme un compliment - **_dis-je en souriant _**– on m'a toujours appris de me faire désirer.**

Tandis que Laurel et ses parents allèrent à la cuisine pour rapporter le repas, je m'approchai de Sara. Je fis mine de faire un baiser sur sa tempes et en profitai pour lui chuchotai qu'elle avait déjà été meilleure menteuse que cela. Elle se contenta de me sourire innocemment et de hausser les épaules.

Lorsque le reste de la famille Lance revint on s'installa tous à table pour le repas, au cours duquel on partagea tous de vieux souvenirs, de vieilles histoires et le rire était bien présent. De temps en temps le détective Lance me lança des piques, mais rien de bien méchant et à chaque fois il se faisait réprimander par ses filles et Dinah. Il pouvait presque se montrer « amical » par moment.

Après être sorti de table, Sara et moi partîmes nous « promener » bien qu'en fait nous allions juste dans notre repère secret, ou la Arrow Cave comme le disait Felicity. Nous étions chacun sur nos motos respectives et on discutait via nos oreillettes. Je profitai que nous soyons réellement seuls pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait menti, en espérant qu'elle me dise la vérité.

**\- Sara, pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as regardé et tu as changé ce que tu allais dire au dernier moment ? Qui était cette amie mystérieuse ?**

**\- J'étais chez une fille avec qui j'étais à la fac, on a parlé jusque très tard dans la nuit, puis on a bu quelques verre et on a finit par s'endormir toutes les deux sur le canapé, disons un peu saoules. Elle est de passage dans le coin, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, c'est tout. Arrête de t'imaginer autre chose ou je sais pas quoi.**

**\- Je t'ai connue meilleure menteuse que ça Sara… y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.**

**\- Tu t'y connais en mensonges Ollie, toi comme moi on est obligés de mentir à nos familles tous les jours. Alors quand bien même il y aurait quelque chose que je ne te dirais pas, tu devrais savoir que tu peux me faire confiance.**

J'éteignis mon oreillette pour couper court à cette conversation et accélérai, je savais qu'elle ne me dirait rien de plus, or elle savait pertinemment que je détestai les secrets et les mystères. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance comme elle le croyait, juste de mensonges.

Dès que je rentrai dans l'entrepôt qui nous servait de planque, je commençai à demander à Felicity si elle pouvait faire des recherches, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne travailler plus ici. Ce qui amusa Diggle, qui me regarda un sourire aux lèvres, mais quand il croisa mon regard il reprit son sérieux et me donna des informations sur ce que j'allais faire ce soir. Un homme, du nom de Grant Warner était en ville et il était lié à des kidnappings d'enfants, trafic de jeunes filles surtout et de drogues. Diggle essayait de trouver sa position pour que je lui rende une petite visite mais il était impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur lui. Comme si c'était un fantôme.

C'est à ce moment que je pris une décision. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de temps… mais nous on avait besoin de son aide, la ville avait besoin de son aide. Il fallait qu'elle nous trouve une piste, juste une piste. N'importe quoi nous permettant de le trouver serait génial. Après je lui ficherai la paix le temps qu'elle prenne sa décision.

**\- Queen, je pensais avoir été claire, j'ai besoin d'un peu de …**

**\- Je t'appelle pas pour ça Felicity, certes on aimerait que tu reviennes mais on a tous comprit que tu le ferais quand tu t'en sentiras prête. J'ai besoin que tu me trouve la location de quelqu'un, des pistes, indices, ce que tu peux sur lui.**

**\- D'accord… - **_elle soupira_** – dis moi son nom au moins.**

**\- Grant Warner. – **_elle retint son souffle et ne lâcha plus un seul son durant ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, surtout la connaissant_** – Felicity !**

**\- O…oui. Euh, je … désolée Oliver. Je ne peux pas t'aider, pas là-dessus.– **_depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce nom elle s'était totalement fermée** \- **_**Je dois te laisser je suis occupée là je peux rien pour toi ! Ca sera sans moi sur ce coup.**

**\- Felicity, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, et ne dis surtout pas rien. J'te connais quelque chose ne va pas….**

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, tu as tes secrets et on les a toujours respectés, sans jamais te bousculer ou quoi que ce soit. Alors tu vas devoir également respecter les miens okay ! Et puis laisse moi tranquille, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Laisse moi respirer un peu, tu m'étouffe, tu comprends ?! J'étouffe, laisse moi de l'espace un peu ! –**_ elle raccrocha **–**_

Je regardai mon téléphone interloqué, elle n'était pas le genre à hausser le ton, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sara qui parlait plus tôt avec Speedy en haut au Verdant, était maintenant au pied des escaliers et avait assisté à toute la conversation car j'avais mis le haut parleur pour que Diggle entende aussi comme on avait l'habitude de le faire. En revanche, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Elle décida à manifester sa présence en se raclant la gorge alors qu'on se tournait vers elle, elle nous rejoint au centre de la pièce.

J'allais proposer d'aller parler à notre amie, mais elle suggéra d'aller elle-même voir Felicity. Elle ajouta : « c'est vrai, si elle a besoin de se confier, ça sera plus facile avec une fille, et je crois qu'elle a été claire elle ne te dira rien à toi. J'y vais, je la protégerai si besoin est, et elle pourra me dire ce qu'elle sait. D'accord ? » Je finis par accepter par dépit, car j'aurais préféré qu'elle se confie à moi par fierté, mais Sara avait raison, notre amie ne me dirait rien à moi, et elle se confirait probablement plus facilement à une autre femme.

Toutefois, je demandai à Sara d'enclencher son oreillette pour m'appeler si elles avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Avant de partir elle lâcha doucement : « C'est fou ce besoin de tout contrôler chez toi Ollie… apprend à faire confiance un peu … », elle m'embrassa et partit chez notre amie rapidement.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Felicity ! Si j'écoutai mon instinct j'aurais déjà filé chez la jeune femme, son silence, son attitude me le prouvait, elle n'était vraiment le genre de personne silencieuse, elle avait tendance à beaucoup parler. Or là, elle s'était véritablement fermée d'un coup. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se passait un truc, quelque chose de plus sombre que son sentiment, injustifié, de culpabilité.

**\- Laisse Sara s'occuper de ça – intervint John -, ça les rapprochera en plus, elles ont toutes les deux besoin de ça. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer … je ne crois pas que Felicity ait vraiment envie de te voir là tout de suite.**

**\- Tu as raison – **_je soufflai en tourant en rond **– **_**seulement s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.**

**\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ? Sara sera avec elle, elles vont juste parler. Et tu connais Felicity, elle ADORE parler, alors une fois qu'elle se sera confier à Sara, elle ira beaucoup mieux. Elle se sentira moins mise de côté, et ça fera probablement à Sara de rester avec notre amie. Je pense qu'elle aussi à bien besoin de ça.**

**\- Je suppose que tu as encore raison… mais, je sais pas, j'aurais aimé qu'elle se confie à moi tu vois.**

A la manière dont John me regarda, je pus deviner qu'il avait déjà compris ça, peut-être même avant que je ne le comprenne moi-même. Il sourit et sachant que je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler là-dessus, il changea de sujet en proposant qu'on s'entraine un moment pour se changer les idées. Diggle était un ami et un partenaire parfait, il représentait un peu la force sage de l'équipe, toujours de bons conseils à donner, jamais à juger, patient, réfléchi et non impulsif, mais surtout il avait un grand cœur. Souvent, il m'arrivait de me demander ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter des amis aussi géniaux que lui et Felicity, ils étaient comme une seconde chance, ils faisaient ressortir le meilleur de moi. J'avais bien changé depuis que je les connaissais. John était un peu le grand frère de l'équipe et Felicity celle qui nous retenait à l'humanité.

* * *

**J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews avec vos avis avec impatience, et enthousiasme :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Felicity et devrait arriver aux alentours de mercredi soir ou jeudi matin.**

**Bisous bisous.**

**Angie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey' ! **

**Bon alors voilà mes examens étant finis, j'ai pris bien le temps de relire ce chapitre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il va vous plaire ! Donnez-moi vos avis, bons ou mauvais, tous vos avis comptent pour moi tant qu'ils sont constructifs ! :D **

**Merci à ceux/celles qui me donnent leurs avis à chaque fois, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**

**J'vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! :D**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 :**_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Je m'étais surprise à hausser le ton de la sorte avec Oliver et je culpabilisai presque, je sais qu'au fond il essayait seulement d'être gentil, mais il était trop tôt pour moi de leur parler de ça. De plus, il était vrai que Dig' &amp; moi on ne l'avait jamais forcé à nous parler de son passé, que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire par rapport à nos « missions », sinon non ! Il pouvait comprendre quand même que j'avais besoin qu'il respecte les miens. John aurait compris lui, j'espérai d'ailleurs qu'il le raisonne et lui explique pourquoi je ne pouvais pas leur en parler.

C'était i ans, j'avais tout fait pour tourner la page, je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça. Et en parler n'allait pas m'aider, bien au contraire, juste faire remonter des souvenirs enfouis. Mais s'ils sont enfouis aussi profondément, ce n'est pas sans raison. Je sortis une bouteille de vodka et me servit un verre, puis un autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que je commence à ressentir les premiers effets de l'alcool. Lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je m'énervai, sûrement Oliver qui venait pour que je lui parle ! Le discours de John n'avait pas du le convaincre.

**\- Oliver ! Fooous moi la paaix ! Tu comprends pas que je ne veux pas voir, ni toi, ni Dig, ni Sara, ni Roy, ni personne, alors dégage ! – **_pourtant ça continuait de sonner encore et encore à la porte** \- **_**Vas-t-eeeeen Queen ! – le bruit de la sonnette m'insupportant au plus au point je me levai et allai ouvrir – Queen, tu es vrai…**

**\- Bonsoir ma douce ...**

**\- NOOOOOOOOOON !**

Je tentai de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il avait glissé son pied et même si je le lui écrasai dans l'entrebâillement je ne parvins pas à la fermer à clef et il la poussa d'un grand coup ce qui me fit perdre mon équilibre et tomber en arrière. Ma tête heurta un miroir violemment qui dans ma chute se brisa et entailla ma peau. Il m'empoigna par le bras pour me relever, me plaqua contre le mur, son avant bras contre ma gorge me coupant presque la respiration et son autre main verrouillant mes deux poignets et les tenant au dessus de ma tête.

Je pouvais sentir du sang couler le long de mon front et dans mon cuir chevelu, j'avais aussi du me couper sur l'épaule ou dans le dos car un liquide chaud, que j'identifiai comme du sang aussi, se répandit sur ma peau et atteignait maintenant le bas de mes reins. Dans cette position, il m'était impossible de le frapper ou de m'enfuir, j'étais complètement bloquée. Il m'était même impossible d'utiliser le moindre des mouvements que Sara m'avait montré.

Après m'avoir observée de haut en bas comme un objet, il me relâcha et je m'écroulai au sol dans un bruit sourd, grimaçant car mes diverses coupures me faisaient mal. Il s'accroupit à mon niveau, son visage au dessus du mien, il caressa mes cheveux et enleva des bouts de miroir qui s'y étaient accrochés.

**\- Ne pense même pas à t'échapper, je te retrouverai aussitôt. Tu sais que ça me rends fou quand tu fais ça…**

**\- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour être fou ! Tu n'es qu'un sale psychopathe et sociopathe !**

**\- Où est passée la si douce Meghan – **_il caressa ma joue avec son index_** – hein ? Ma belle Meghan…**

**\- Tu l'as bousillée. –**_ je lui crachai au visage_** \- tu l'as tuée à petit feux, elle est morte !**

Le fait que je lui crachai au visage lui fit perdre la tête et il me fit presque décoller du sol d'une baffe monumentale ! Il me planta une seringue dans le bras et ce fut comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus, j'étais là mais je ne parvenais pas à bouger ou quoi, j'étais entièrement à sa merci. Il m'avait droguée. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, passa mon bras autour de ses épaules et me balança à l'arrière d'un véhicule sans grande douceur et il s'en alla alors que je sombrai dans le noir et le flou total.

.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai dans une sorte de cave ou d'entrepôt désaffecté, couchée sur un matelas tout troué et abîmé. Le même enfer qu'i ans recommençait, je connaissais la routine, et même avec la leçon de Sara je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Dieu merci il ne m'avait pas menottée, attachée ou je ne sais quoi. Il était assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin, me regardait en souriant, pas un sourire amical et chaleureux, non un sourire carnassier. Son regard était le même que celui de ce lion que j'ai vu dans ce stupide documentaire avant qu'il n'attaque la gazelle.

Je baissai la tête, et vit qu'il m'avait fait revêtir une mini jupe en cuir vraiment trop courte, le petit string léopard dépassant presque, un haut rouge vraiment trop court, trop moulant &amp; trop décolleté et bien sûr pas de soutien-gorge. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, me rappelant tellement de mauvais souvenirs et une vie que je préférerai oublier à tout jamais. Un haut le cœur me prit et je fus obligée de me pencher en dehors du matelas pour régurgiter mon repas de midi, et alors qu'il s'approcha de moi pour vérifier ce qui n'allait pas, je lui donnai un coup de pied de toutes mes forces dans son entre-jambes, un autre dans l'estomac avec la paire de talons ridicules dont il m'avait affublée et lui donna un coup de poing espérant l'assommer pour un moment.

J'enlevai les chaussures et partis en courant, la seule sortie étant fermée à clef, je me retrouvai prise au piège comme un animal en cage. Après un long moment à chercher une planque, je finis par me cacher dans un petit coin pas éclairé par la lumière, derrière un vieux meuble tout rouillé, sans bouger et activai ma micro-oreillette pour que mes partenaires puissent entendre ce qui se passait et nous localiser. Heureusement elle était si petite et discrète qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, je remerciai intérieurement la personne qui avait créé ses petites choses parfaites dans ce genre de situation. Lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Oliver résonner dans mon oreille, les larmes montèrent à nouveau et je dus lutter pour ne pas lui crier de se bouger au plus vite !

**\- - **_je chuchotai_ **\- Oliver, faut que vous trouviez où je suis, je n'en sais rien ! Venez me chercher, j'ai peur, - **_je regardai tout autour de moi pour lui décrire tout ce que je voyai_** \- je suis dans un entrepôt, je crois qu'il y a une route pas loin, je crois entendre des voitures ou un métro peut-être je ne sais pas des véhicules… il n'y a qu'une porte d'entrée et sortie et elle est fermée à clef, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller, aide moi s'il te plait !**

**\- MEGHAN ! Reviens tout de suite, je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir j'ai verrouillé la seule sortie. Alors je vais te retrouver, et si tu ne reviens pas de toi-même… tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Sort de ta cachette avant que je ne pète vraiment un plomb. Tu as encore une chance…**

**\- Ne bouge surtout pas de ta cachette, reste cachée le plus longtemps, on va te sortir de là Felicity ! – s**_a voix était autoritaire mais pas dans le mauvais sens_** \- On va te retrouver et faire la peau à cette salle enflure ! Tiens bon… Je reste en ligne avec toi, je suis là écoute ma voix, concentre toi je ne t'abandonne pas, crois moi… Accroche-toi Smoak, accroche-toi.**

Un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge et je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter un cri d'en sortir. Bien que la voix d'Oliver me rassura, j'étais toujours pétrifiée et je ne pouvais même pas bouger ou bien parler. J'étais recroquevillée en position fœtale dans le noir, n'osant même pas bouger pour respirer, ou bien cligner des yeux. Les voix d'Oliver, Diggle ou Sara, résonnaient dans mon oreille doucement, mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à me calmer. La peur ne me quittait pas et au contraire s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes. Ma main était toujours plaquée sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Pourtant il parvint à me retrouver, je ne sais comment et il braqua une lampe de poche droit dans mes yeux qui m'aveugla un moment. Je sentis sa main qui empoignait mon bras et il me releva en me hurlant dessus. Après m'avoir trainée pour retourner où j'étais avant, il me jeta a même le sol et commença à me donner des coups, encore et encore. Au début, je pleurai, ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de le supplier d'arrêter, serrant les dents du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas hurler tellement j'avais mal.

Je fermai alors les yeux, suppliant intérieurement l'univers pour que ça passe au plus vite, car je ne pouvais plus supporter la douleur. Je ne parvenais même plus à pleurer, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'aurais tout donné pour ne plus rien ressentir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais malheureusement mon corps sentait chacun de ses coups, les brulures de cigarettes sur ma peau, il alla même jusqu'à enfoncer une lame dans ma peau au niveau de la cuisse. Chacun de ses mauvais traitements qu'il m'affligeait était encore pire que le précédent.

Etant juive mais pas vraiment pratiquante, je me surpris même à prier pour que la mort m'emporte, n'importe quoi aurait été préférable à cette situation. J'étais dans l'incapacité de me déplacer ou de ramper pour m'en aller de cet enfer sur Terre. Pourtant je pouvais tout de même ressentir la douleur qui me torturait tant sur un plan physique que moral. J'étais déchirée de l'intérieur, et ce sentiment allait de pis en pis chaque seconde.

Les larmes qui inondaient mes joues et mon visage en général étaient la seule preuve de l'intensité de la douleur, car aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche et il m'était même impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais tout d'abord tenté de m'accrocher à la voix d'Oliver qui tentait de me rassurer, mais sa voix me semblait de plus en plus lointaine. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il disait, et n'entendais que certains sons. Je lâchai prise peu à peu…

Je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'en savoir plus car je sombrai définitivement en perdant réellement conscience. Mais je n'étais pas sure d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus, il avait surement fait appel à quelques uns de ses « amis », cette pensée resta en suspens, sans réponses.

* * *

**Comme vous auriez pu le constater, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, certaines réponses vont commencer à arriver ! :)**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Dites moi tout ! :). Le prochain chapitre sera posté soit dimanche soir, soit lundi dans la soirée et sera du point de vue d'Oliver cette fois ! **

**A bientôt ! ****Xoxo, Angie.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou coucou, **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, comme d'habitude, critiques, avis, idées, tout est le bienvenu tant que c'est constructif et pas insultant ! **

**Sur ce, j'vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 7: **

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Lorsque je vis le nom de Sara s'afficher sur mon téléphone, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas, et quand je décrochai rien que l'intonation de sa voix me le confirma. Elle m'annonça que lors de son arrivée chez Felicity, elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte et au vu de ce qu'elle avait trouvé en rentrant … on ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes sur le fait que notre amie et informaticienne avait disparue. En entrant elle avait vu des signes de luttes, le miroir de l'entrée brisé, du sang au sol, et contre un mur. Je me promis de trouver celui qui lui avait fait du mal et de le lui faire payer le prix fort !

Sara resta sur place un moment à la recherche du moindre indice, le moindre détail qui allait nous mettre sur la voie afin de la retrouver, elle nous envoya aussi des photos qu'on mesure l'ampleur des dégâts. Puis elle revint, on avait affiché toutes les photos envoyées par Sara sur les différents écrans pour pouvoir zoomer et voir un maximum d'indices. J'étais hors de moi, j'en voulais à la terre entière, mais surtout à moi-même de ne pas y avoir été personnellement j'aurais du faire quelque chose.

Depuis que je savais que Felicity avait été enlevée je tournai comme un lion en cage, je criai sur tout le monde… je savais que ça ne ferais pas avancer les choses mais j'en avais besoin. Diggle tenta à plusieurs reprises de me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute, que Felicity était une battante et qu'elle s'en sortirait haut la main… je pouvais voir que lui aussi était mort d'inquiétude pour elle, tout comme Sara ou même Roy. Tout le monde voulait la protéger… comme je les comprennais…

Lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je commençai à m'énerver prêt à menacer ou envoyer bouler mon correspondant, mais quand je vis le nom de Felicity apparaitre sur l'écran, je me précipitai pour répondre et relier l'appel à l'ordinateur pour pouvoir localiser sa position avec l'aide de John.

**\- Felicity ! Parle moi, dis moi où tu es, qui t'as enlevée, dis nous tout ce que tu peux… reste le plus longtemps en ligne qu'on te localise. Parle-moi !**

**\- - **_elle chuchotait_ **\- Oliver, faut que vous trouviez où je suis, je n'en sais rien ! Venez me chercher, j'ai peur, je suis dans un entrepôt, je crois qu'il y a une route pas loin, je crois entendre des voitures ou un métro peut-être je ne sais pas des véhicules… il n'y a qu'une porte d'entrée et sortie et elle est fermée à clef, je ne peux pas m'enfuir et je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller, aide moi s'il te plait !**

**\- MEGHAN! – **_A première écoute, c'était la voix d'un homme, je vis du coin de l'œil Diggle s'affairait pour enregistrer la voix et la comparer avec les fichiers de tout un tas d'organismes à l'aide d'un logiciel crée par Felicity_** \- Reviens tout de suite, je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir j'ai verrouillé la seule sortie. Alors je vais te retrouver, et si tu ne reviens pas de toi-même… tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Sort de ta cachette avant que je ne pète vraiment un plombs, tu as encore une chance…**

**\- Ne bouge surtout pas de ta cachette, reste cachée le plus longtemps, on va te sortir de là Felicity ! On va te retrouver et faire la peau à cette salle enflure ! Tiens bon… Je reste en ligne avec toi, je suis là écoute ma voix, concentre toi, je ne t'abandonne pas, crois moi… Accroche-toi Smoak, accroche-toi !**

L'homme sembla l'avoir retrouvée car Felicity poussa un cri, après ça on entendait des coups encore et encore, elle pleurait. Je commençai à hausser le ton contre Diggle ou Sara pour qu'on se bouge pour la trouver, la vérité était que j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même de ne pas pouvoir la localiser. Je perdais peu à peu mon sang froid, lorsque ça la concernait je perdai tout sang-froid !

On venait enfin de trouver un secteur quand je repensai à ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle nous parlait dans un entrepôt et du fait qu'elle croyait reconnaitre le bruit de véhicule, et de plus il avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait une seule sortie. L'entrepôt de Wild Iron à l'entrée de Starling ! Sa fermeture eut lieu alors que j'étais encore petit car il ne respectait pas les conditions de sécurité d'incendie, une seule sortie qui faisait aussi office d'entrée.

Je leur criai l'adresse, je pus entendre la blonde au bout du fil qui lâcha un petit son qui ressemblait à un oui, du moins je l'interprétais comme tel, et on se précipita tous trois vers là bas à toute allure. Elle était à bout de force on devait faire au plus vite, elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça. Diggle et moi étions partis en voiture car la blonde ne pourrait surement pas marcher car à bout de force et Sara en moto. Dans la précipitation je n'avais même pas revêtu mon costume, j'avais juste eu le temps de récupérer mon arc.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes, Diggle se gara à l'arrachée et Sara en fit de même John fit sauter la serrure en tirant avec son arme dedans et on entra en trombes. Ce qu'on nous vit nous horrifia, Felicity était couchée au sol en sang et pleine d'ecchymose habillée telle une prostituée, elle ne bougeait plus. Il vallait mieux pour ce connard qu'elle soit seulement inconsciente sinon … dans tous les cas il était mort.

Je me précipitai vers elle afin de vérifier qu'elle respirer encore, lorsque je sentis son pouls Sara pris la relève. John était resté près de la porte afin de le bloquer et l'attaquer si cet enfoiré tentait de s'enfuir, tandis que je le visai et lui planta une flèche dans le genou pour l'immobiliser dans sa course. Je me dirigeai vers lui et j'en profitai également pour lui attacher les mains pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. John le voyant maitrisé me rejoignit et se mit à le rouer de coups violemment.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il perdit son sang froid. Il aurait facilement pu le tuer à main nues. Cet enflure s'en était pris à un membre de notre équipe et pas n'importe lequel, notre pilier. Pas celle qui a le plus de force physique, mais celle qui a le plus de courage et force morale et d'amour à partager avec nous. John la considérait comme sa petite sœur, il s'était très rapidement attaché à elle, comme nous tous, et je compris facilement pourquoi il tenait tant à la protéger. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné par le passé. Elle ne nous avait jamais abandonnée. John avait beaucoup de respect pour la loyauté.

**\- Pourquoi vous la défendez comme ça ? Qu'a-t-elle pu vous faire de si bien au lit pour que vous soyez là ? –**_lâcha-t-il_ **– Ce n'est qu'une pute !**

Sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je lui plantai une flèche, droit dans le cœur, je sais que j'avais promis de ne plus tuer pour honorer la mémoire de Tommy… mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Felicity je ne réagissais jamais de manière très rationnelle. Il était hors de question que cette ordure puisse lui refaire du mal, l'approcher ou ne serais-ce que penser à elle. J'aurais du le faire plus souffrir pour avoir osé lui faire du mal !

Je voulais qu'elle puisse se sentir en sécurité sans avoir peur de lui à nouveau, je croisai le regard de John, je sus qu'il approuvait mon acte et sans qu'il ne dise mot je vis qu'il pensait la même chose. La jeune informaticienne blonde pleine de vie était ce qui nous retenait à l'humanité, avec ses phrases complètement dénuée de sens elle nous faisait rire, elle était tellement intelligente et amusante. On retourna près de Felicity, Sara avait déjà commencé à désinfecter quelques une de ses plaies à l'aide de la trousse de secours en permanence dans la voiture.

J'ôtai ma veste de costume et lui mit autour des épaules pour la couvrir et John la porta et la déposa sur la banquette arrière. Alors que j'allais m'installer au volant pour conduire au retour, mon ami m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mon épaule en faisant non de la tête.

**\- Reste avec elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi si jamais elle se réveille en cours de route. Elle va être apeurée. Je pense aussi qu'on ne devrait pas l'amener à l'hôpital, dieu seul sait ce que cette enflure lui a fait, elle aura surement besoin de calme et non pas d'une demi-douzaine de médecins autour d'elle.**

**\- Tu propose quoi Dig' ?**

**\- Qu'on la soigne au QG, on peut le faire, et qu'on la ramène chez toi, c'est là où elle aura le plus de confort pour se remettre de son cauchemar.**

Je haussai les épaules pour acquiesçai, John avait raison, je pense qu'un rassemblement de médecins autour d'elle, l'aurait plus paniqué qu'autre chose… Je m'installai à l'arrière avec Felicity, relevant délicatement sa tête avant de la reposer sur mes genoux, Dig me tendit sa veste pour la couvrir encore un peu plus. Je regardai son visage emplit d'ecchymoses, les traces bleues puis violettes qui entouraient ses beaux yeux bleus argentés.

Elle si pleine de vie d'habitude, était là couchée à l'arrière de la voiture, la tête sur mes genoux, complètement inconsciente. C'était tellement dur de la voir comme ça. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tuer ce connard encore et encore, ou bien prendre la place de Felicity pour qu'elle ne souffre pas… J'avais échoué pour la protéger. J'espérai qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop… en se réveillant.

Je remis une de ses mèches pour dégager son visage et lui promit même si elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre que tout irait bien maintenant. Que plus jamais cette enflure lui ferait du mal ou même s'approcherait d'elle. Que tout était terminé maintenant. On aurait presque dit une de ses scènes de films à l'eau de rose gnangnan que Thea voulait absolument me faire regarder, mais je m'en foutais ! Je voulais juste qu'elle sache, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'on ne la laisserait plus jamais tomber et qu'on était tous là pour elle. Pour toujours.

* * *

**Alors alors? Ce chapitre a-t-il répondu à vos espérances ?**

**Le chapitre 8 sera posté d'ici mercredi ou jeudi, et sera encore du point de vue d'Oliver ! Les réponses arrivent, courage l'attente ne sera plus bien longue.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey hey hey, **_

**Donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise vraiment ! :D**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Au début perplexe, j'avais finalement accepté de conduire Felicity au QG pour que John la soigne car après tout il était le seul à avoir des réelles qualifications médicales de par son expérience à l'armée. Là bas, il avait souvent du extraire des balles, soigner ses collègues militaires… parfois même se soigner lui-même. Sara nous avait dit qu'elle n'avait noté aucune trace de balle sur la jeune femme, seulement une marque de lame sur la cuisse et qu'elle n'avait à priori aucune hémorragie. Diggle pouvait donc la soigner largement.

Après les soins, nous l'avions reconduite dans la maison familiale et installée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Ne m'accordant que quelques minutes par jour pour prendre une douche lorsque Diggle ou Sara arrivaient le matin, sinon je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre où était installée la blonde. Cela faisait maintenant 6jours et je commençai à trouver le temps long… plus les minutes passaient plus je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude monter en moi.

La voir immobile et inconsciente aussi longtemps était très inquiétant lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère de la jeune femme, elle qui parlait tout le temps, toujours active et pleine de vie. Mais elle était là, figée, inerte, dans mon lit, son corps était entièrement tuméfié à cause de ses blessures, couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Diggle nous avait dit qu'elle avait des côtes cassées, l'entaille à sa cuisse n'avait heureusement touchée aucune veine, et dieu merci sa colonne vertébrale n'avait pas été touchée par les multiples coups qu'elle avait reçus. Seul le temps pourrait guérir ses blessures, tant physiques que morales…

La plupart du temps je restai adossé contre le mur à la fixer des yeux en attendant son réveil, ou alors je restai assis à côté d'elle à somnoler à me réveiller au moindre bruit pour vérifier si son état s'était amélioré ou avait évolué d'une quelconque manière.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs assoupi sur l'une des chaises installée à coté du lit lorsque quelque chose effleura ma main. Je me relevai brusquement et vis la petite main de Felicity posée sur la mienne qui semblait si grande en comparaison. Elle venait enfin de se réveiller et elle me regardait en me souriant du mieux qu'elle put.

**\- Queen, tu devrais être en train de dormir... dans ton lit pas sur une chaise.**

**\- Felicity – **_je lui souris_** – tu te trouves actuellement dans mon lit en fait.**

**\- J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me dise cette phrase … - **_elle rougit et sembla seulement réaliser ce que je venais de lui dire_ **– Oliver Jonas Queen ! – **_elle voulut se relever brusquement, son visage se tordit en une expression de douleurs, tandis que je la repoussais doucement pour qu'elle reste couchée_ **\- peux-tu me dire ce que je fiche ici ?! Depuis quand je dors ?! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Hé hé hé, calme-toi Felicity, calme toi, tout va bien. Ca fait une semaine que tu es inconsciente. Dig' a pensé que vu les évènements tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie de te réveiller entourée de beaucoup de monde, dans un hôpital et que tu aurais besoin de calme et de confort. On t'a soignée dans la Arrow cave et on t'a ramenée ici pour que tu puisse te reposer un peu. Je vais juste prévenir Sara et John, et je reviens. Tu sais on était tous tellement inquiets. Ne nous refais jamais une peur pareille…**

Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle sut que la durée de son « sommeil », et je pu voir un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait évité le réveil hospitalier. John avait eu raison, elle aurait surement était plus que mal à l'aise si elle s'était réveillée dans un hôpital froid et impersonnel. Juste avant que je ne sorte, elle m'interpella, je me tournai vers elle et vit qu'elle n'osait pas me demander quelque chose. Elle finit par se lancer :

**\- Est-ce-que…**

**\- -**_je compris ce qu'elle voulait me demander et acquiesçai_** – Oui. Oui il est mort, on l'a tué. Je suis désolé Felicity, je sais que tu n'aime pas que je tue, mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir… certainement pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. Il aurait certainement recommencé…**

Elle me remercia et s'excusa de m'avoir fait tuer à nouveau, de nous avoir entrainés là-dedans. Je lui redis ce que je lui avais déjà dit auparavant, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas de choix possible et qu'on ne laisserait plus jamais qui que ce soit la blesser. Plus jamais. Et j'étais allé au salon pour appeler Dig', Sara et Roy. Je pouvais entendre à l'intonation de leur voix que ces derniers étaient vraiment rassurés et me promirent de passer dans la journée au plus vite pour la voir.

Je remontai les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre mon amie, lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre je trouvai Speedy assise sur le bord de mon lit en train de parler avec Felicity. Ma sœur lui avait apporté un plateau petit-déjeuner rempli à craquer de nourriture, et elles riaient de bon cœur, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence avant que je ne me racle la gorge. Ma petite sœur et mon informaticienne préférée tournèrent la tête vers moi et me regardèrent avec un sourire genre totalement innocent. Je rigolai et leur demandai si je devais m'inquiéter de ce qui avait été dit à mon sujet. Elles se regardèrent et pouffèrent, ça faisait du bien de voir Felicity rire de bon cœur.

Speedy m'expliqua que vu qu'elle avait entendu des voix, elle avait compris que l'individu mystère s'était reveillé(e) et qu'elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux la personne que je gardai si bien protégée dans ma chambre car elle ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ni même avec Laurel ou Sara. Elle ajouta que j'aurais tout de même pu penser à lui apporter à manger. Je réalisai que je n'avais même pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu avoir faim, ce qui me fit lâcher un : « Mais quel idiot ! » qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes dans ma chambre.

Ma sœur resta un moment avec nous puis s'excusa car elle devait aller au Verdant pour réceptionner une commande avec l'aide de Roy, en sortant elle croisa Dig &amp; Sara qui arrivèrent en même temps. Ils entrèrent un grand sourire sur le visage à la vue d'une Felicity souriante, John déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit qu'il était content de la retrouver, Sara la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'étant pas du genre à montrer son affection facilement depuis son retour de l'ile, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle tenait vraiment à notre petite blonde préférée.

Nous étions tous tellement rassurés de la voir enfin réveillée, on tenait bien trop à elle pour prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle jetait des coups d'œil par la fenêtre presque toutes les trente secondes depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, et elle finit par nous demander si on pouvait s'installer dans le jardin pour continuer de parler, qu'elle avait envie de profiter du soleil mais je devinai facilement qu'elle n'avait surtout pas tellement envie de rester enfermée… j'allai prendre des plaids pour qu'on puisse tous s'installer dans l'herbe, Diggle aida notre amie à se lever car même certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries et ça risquait de prendre du temps et Sara allait préparer de quoi boire dans la cave de la maison.

On s'installa tous confortablement, comme quatre ados en train de discuter des nouvelles car Felicity voulait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé durant son « sommeil » comme elle le disait si bien. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait du coma de Bary elle utilisait également le terme de « sommeil », car elle trouvait que les mots « coma » ou « inconscience » étaient trop pessimistes et tristes.

Nous venions de finir la bouteille de vin, enfin la deuxième, et je remarquai que Felicity semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque je mis ma main doucement sur son épaule pour voir si elle allait bien, elle sursauta et planta ses ongles dans ma peau, quand l'effet de surprise se dissipa elle rougit et se confondit en excuses. On tentait tous trois de la rassurer, et de lui dire qu'on était là si elle avait besoin d'en parler.

**\- Je suis consciente du fait que vous devez avoir trente six milles questions, et que je vous dois une explication. Et je vais le faire, mais vous devez me promettre de ne surtout pas me couper et me laisser finir ce que j'ai dire. Si vous me coupez je n'aurais pas la force de reprendre, et je répondrai à vos questions après. Et s'il vous plait, ne changez pas de comportements envers moi, je le supporterai pas. Promettez-le-moi !**

On lui promit solennellement chacun à notre tour, car on espérait tous trois qu'elle irait mieux après s'être confiée. Felicity était du genre très bavarde, surtout lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou sur les nerfs, babillant même des choses parfois incompréhensibles ou alors à double sens. Toutefois, on avait tous également noté que depuis que nous la connaissions elle n'avait jamais fais allusion à son histoire personnelle ou à sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de l'histoire entre ma mère et Malcom Merlyn, et du père biologique de Thea… j'avais compris à ce moment là que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa famille. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas poussé à me dire ce qui s'était passé, je ne voulais pas la forcer à me raconter, me disant qu'elle nous en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si elle nous en avait parlé, si seulement j'avais insisté peut-être que tout ça ne lui serait pas arrivé.

Cette fille était un paradoxe à elle toute seule, elle parlait tout le temps, parfois trop, pourtant elle ne disait rien sur elle. Elle vous donnait l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, comme si vous aviez grandi avec elle, de la connaitre par cœur, alors que vous ne saviez rien de son passé. Elle représentait un mystère sombre derrière sa façade de fille souriante et chaleureuse. Cette fille avait dès le départ éveillé ma curiosité et mon intêret.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre ! Alors vos avis ? :D Critiques, avis, opinions, positifs comme négatifs tout est accepté du moment que c'est constructif et pas écrit de manière agressive, donc lâchez vous ! :D**

**La suite arrivera donc dimanche soir ou lundi, et sera du point de vue de Felicity où elle expliquera enfin son histoire. **

**See you soon ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello Hello' !**_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 9, l'histoire de Felicity enfin révelée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bien qu'il y ait une très longue tirade de Felicity, ce qui en fait un chapitre un peu bizarre comparé aux autre. C'est pas un chapitre très joyeux joyeux, mais bon, il en faut bien. M'enfin bref ... vos avis sont les bienvenus ^^' **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

-** " Tout d'abord – **_je regardai Oliver_** – ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir trouvé ça lorsque tu as fais tes recherches, tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais, sur la vie de Felicity Smoak, tout ce que j'ai pu inventer sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, mon vrai nom est Meghan Felicity Young. Young est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et Smoak le nom de jeune fille de ma Grand-mère maternelle, pour qu'on me retrouve moins facilement...**

**J'ai changé de nom pour avoir un nouveau départ, j'ai piraté tous les systèmes nécessaires pour devenir une toute autre personne. Meghan Young est morte i ans, aux yeux de la loi elle n'a jamais existée. –**_ je fis une pause_** – Comme vous le savez peut-être mon père nous a abandonnées ma mère et moi quand j'étais qu'une petite fille, je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, je ne me souviens pas de lui, juste de la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai compris qu'il reviendrait jamais. Puis après ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un mec. Grant Warner. – **_je vis leur expression faciale se transformer sous le choc, Oliver allait poser une question mais se ravisa pour que je continue_** –**

**Au début tout allait bien, il prenait soin de ma mère et la rendait heureuse… Quand j'ai eu 14 ans là il a commencé à me faire des sous-entendus dès que ma mère n'était pas là, c'est-à-dire souvent, tout le temps à vouloir me faire des massages etc… je ne me doutais de rien. J'étais naïve, stupide, je croyais que tous les pères ou beaux-pères faisaient ça, je ne me souvenais pas de mon père. Mais c'est deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai eu 16 ans que l'enfer a commencé.**

**Il a perdu son travail, et ma mère devait bosser deux fois plus pour qu'on puisse vivre correctement. Elle n'était qu'une simple serveuse dans un bar minable et devait enchaîner les services et les heures supplémentaires. Peu à peu il a sombré dans l'alcoolisme et la drogue. Un soir il est rentré complètement défoncé et … - **_mon rythme cardiaque accélera peu à peu, m'empêchant presque de parler, mais je continuai car je savais que si je m'arrêtai j'allais pleurer et ne jamais pouvoir reprendre_** \- … je l'ai aidé à se mettre au lit, mais il m'a attrapée il m'a fait tombée sur lui puis il s'est tourné pour être au dessus de moi, il a enlevé sa ceinture pour m'attacher les poignets à la tête de lit pour que je ne puisse plus bouger ou répliquer. Je ne vous fais pas un dessin sur la suite… - **_je fermai les yeux car je n'arrivais même pas à affronter leur regard_** – pendant un mois tous les soirs dès que ma mère partait au boulot.**

**Puis il a voulu m'inviter boire un café un après midi pour s'excuser alors je l'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'en voulait… - **_je soupirai_ **\- Vous me connaissez… trop naïve pour croire que certaines personnes peuvent changer. Tout le monde ne mérite pas une seconde, ou plutôt une centième chance dans son cas… Mais il s'en foutait, il a profité que j'ai le dos tourné pour mettre de la drogue du violeur dans mon café. Après ça je me souviens juste de m'être réveillée dans une chambre de motel pourri, nue dans un lit avec un homme tout aussi pourri que le motel… Je me suis levée pour récupérer mes vêtements je voulais juste partir.**

**Mais les « vêtements » présents était ceux d'une prostituée, alors que j'ai voulu sortir en douce et me faire la malle, Grant est arrivé. Il m'a chopée par le poignet, m'a ramenée dans la chambre et s'est fait payé par le gars. Il m'a ramenée à la maison après ça et il m'a expliquée que dorénavant je devrai être une prostituée, que je devais vendre mon corps pour lui rapporter des sous. Pour qu'il puisse se défoncer et se mettre des murges tous les jours. J'ai bien entendu tenté de dire non, mais il a menacée, ma mère, moi, de dire à tout le monde que je l'avais forcé à coucher avec moi, de tout faire pour détruire ma vie… du coup j'ai fermé ma gueule. Je voulais juste protéger ma mère… je ne voulais pas qu'elle revive le même enfer qu'avec mon père.**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je n'avais pas le choix, il menaçait ma mère, j'avais 16 ans, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, à qui demander de l'aide. Et pendant 2 longues putains d'années c'était ça quasiment tous les soirs. Et bien entendu, ça serait trop facile sinon, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui me touche le rendait aussi jaloux alors il a commencé à me taper encore et encore. Paradoxal hein ? Il voulait que je lui ramène de l'argent mais en même temps l'idée que quelqu'un me touche le rendait fou. Et c'est à bibi qu'il s'en prenait.**

**Un jour ma mère est rentrée plus tôt du travail et elle l'a vu en train de… enfin voilà, et puis elle a vu que je pleurai, elle a vu les bleus sur mon corps. Elle lui a cassé une bouteille en verre sur la tête et a appelé la police. Ils l'ont fait arrêté, il était en prison mais apparemment il a réussit à s'en échapper je ne sais comment. Ma mère et moi on a mit longtemps pour s'en remettre, elle était très amoureuse de lui, elle se sent encore tellement coupable de ne pas avoir vu tout ce qui se passait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, de l'extérieur tout était normal, j'allais au lycée j'avais d'excellentes notes… rien ne laissait voir quoi que ce soit. Quand elle était à la maison, les rares fois où ça arrivait, il était le beau-papa dont toutes les filles rêvent, adorable et attentionné. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir qu'il était alcoolique. Il a toujours été très doué pour jouer un double rôle…**

**Du coup on est parties de Vegas et on est venues vivre ici, à Starling City, chez mes Grands Parents maternels pour qu'on puisse avoir un nouveau départ. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai tué officiellement Meghan Young et que je suis devenue Felicity Smoak, je me suis colorée en blonde et j'ai pu me consacrée à 100% à mes études, je suis rentrée au MIT, puis à Queen Consolidated et la suite vous la connaissez. " **

J'avais gardée la tête baissée tout le long, de peur d'affronter leur regard, et parce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils voient les larmes coulant en silence sur mes joues. La honte me dévorait et me rongeait de l'intérieur, je n'étais plus cette fille là, mais elle et moi partagions le même corps, elle était là enfouie en moi. Même si je l'avais tuée aux yeux de la loi, elle restait en moi. Un doigt me releva le menton, c'était Sara, elle me dit d'ouvrir les yeux pour les regarder. Je finis par me résigner à le faire, et ce que je vis me rassura. Ils ne me regardaient pas avec pitié, au contraire, Oliver tentait de dissimuler ses poings tellement serrés que ses jointures devenaient blanches sous l'effet de la colère de savoir ce que cet homme avait pu me faire, Diggle me tendit un verre de verre de whisky pur en me disant que j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Sara fut la première à briser le silence.

**\- Fel, tu es loin d'être « faible » comme tu le pense, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, il faut beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir supporter la moitié de ce que tu as enduré. Tu es une survivante, une battante. Aucune femme, ne devrait souffrir autant de la main de l'homme. Tu as survécu à tout ça, et garder ça si longtemps pour toi sans jamais te plaindre, sans jamais rien dire, il faut beaucoup de courage pour ça !**

**\- Elle a raison, tu es incroyable, ne doutes plus jamais de toi Felicity,– **_Diggle, se montrai toujours autant protecteur et sage, je l'aimais beaucoup pour ça, comme le frère que j'ai jamais eu_** – de ta force et de ton courage. Ou du fait que tu nous es indispensable.**

Le seul qui gardait le silence c'était Oliver, il ne me regardait même pas. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et le suppliai de dire quelque chose car son silence me rendait affreusement nerveuse. Ses poings se détendirent au contact de mes mains sur les siennes. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Ce que je vis dans son regard me fit presque peur, de la haine, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de froid et distant, comme s'il était dans une tout autre galaxie.

**\- Je suis bien content que Diggle l'ait tabassé et que je lui ai planté une flèche, droit dans le cœur à cet enfoiré ! – **_il me regarda et desserra les dents, il voulait pas me montrer qu'il était en colère, dans le but d'éviter de me faire peur ou quoi_** – Désolé. Maintenant c'est fini, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal Felicity, plus personne ne le fera.**

John et Sara acquiescèrent et me promirent à leur tour de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit tenter de me faire du mal ou même ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul de mes cheveux. Ils me rassurèrent en me disant que j'étais de l'équipe et que lorsqu'on touchait à un seul des membres de l'équipe, le reste s'en mêlait alors. Ils étaient ma famille, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans eux car ils étaient ma force, ma faiblesse aussi, mais surtout ma force. Ils ont changé ma façon de voir le monde, la vie et sans eux, ma vie serait pas la même.

Grâce à eux j'avais le pouvoir d'aider les gens, et je me sentais enfin utile à quelqu'un et pour une bonne cause. J'avais trouvé des amis, une famille, un but à ma vie. Je n'étais plus une simple IT girl, j'étais devenue la partenaire d'un super héros et faisait enfin parti d'un groupe et d'une équipe. J'étais bien tombée en plus, car ils ne m'avaient même pas jugée pour mon passé, et avait même tenté de me consoler et me rassurer.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Dites moi tout, je suis impatiente (et un peu nerveuse aussi) d'avoir vos avis, car ce chapitre compte beaucoup pour moi... donnez moi vos impressions, avis.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours de mercredi/jeudi et sera du point de vue d'Oliver.**

**See you soon ! **

**Bisous bisous, **

**Angie.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey Hey hey ! **_

_**Alors voilà voilà le chapitre 10. Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui là vous plaira.**_

_**Opinions, avis, conseils, comme d'habitude lâchez vous tant que c'est constructif et pas agressif je suis preneuse ! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Le récit de Felicity m'avait écœuré, je n'osai même pas imaginer comment elle avait pu survivre à ça, à côté Lian Yu c'était presque normal. Je savais que notre amie blonde avait souffert pas le passé et qu'elle avait un secret, et j'avais souvent imaginé les causes de son silence mais jamais je n'aurais pu envisager le quart de ce qu'elle nous avait raconté. Elle était vraiment très douée pour garder certains secrets, car on ne s'était douté de rien du tout.

Je me demandai comment un petit bout de femme aussi chaleureuse et souriante qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte, se tenir debout droite et fière aujourd'hui mais surtout, comment elle avait bien pu faire pour ne pas se renfermer sur elle même. Je bouillonner à l'intérieur, j'étais tellement en colère de ne pas avoir mieux cherché sur elle, j'aurais du la protéger mieux que ça. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de subir ça à nouveau. Cette colère rongeait mes nerfs peu à peu et je du faire du mieux que je pus pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas la blesser encore plus.

Mais elle du remarquer que j'étais ailleurs car je sentis ses mains, qui paraissaient si petites sur les miennes, c'est alors que je compris que je les avais refermés sur le coup de l'énervement. Je les desserrai et mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne, elle semblait me connaitre par cœur, tout comme j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Si Sara avait posé ses mains sur les miennes, ça n'aurait probablement pas eu le même effet, mais venant d'elle, ça avait marché instantanément. Je réalisai alors l'importance de la place de cette dernière dans ma vie qui augmentait de jour en jour.

**\- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puissent me prouver que tu es encore sur Terre – **_elle sourit_ **– ton silence me rend nerveuse Queen !**

**\- Je suis bien content que Diggle l'ait tabassé et que je lui ai planté une flèche, droit dans le cœur à cet enfoiré ! – **_ma mâchoire complètement crispée se détendit_ **– Désolé. Maintenant c'est fini, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal Felicity, plus personne ne le fera.**

**\- Queen… - **_elle me regarda et soupira longuement, ce qui sembla lui faire mal aux côtes mais elle ne se plaignit pas_ **– tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce qui c'était passé. –**_elle poussa un petit rire nerveux_**\- Je suis la meilleure en informatique, j'ai tuée Meghan, techniquement, elle n'a JAMAIS existée aux yeux de la loi ! Seuls les gens de ma famille connaissent Meghan, et même eux m'appelle Felicity.**

**\- Je sais mais ….**

**\- Tu as promis… - **_elle commença à s'énerver_** – Tu avais promis de ne pas me regarder différemment ! – **_elle se leva difficilement, elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, il semblerait que la colère lui donnait de la force_** – Je te préviens Oliver Jonas Queen ! Si tu t'avises de me regarder comme une victime ou une pauvre petite chose fragile, je ... je ne sais pas mais crois moi, tu n'as pas du tout intérêt à me faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends ?!**

Je me levai et me plantai face à elle mes yeux fixés dans les siens, mes mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules tandis que je lui demandai de se rasseoir car certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement résorbées et ça n'allait pas aider à sa guérison. Je m'étais montré un peu plus autoritaire que je ne le voulais, mais elle accepta à ma plus grande surprise, de se rasseoir, et ce avec mon aide en prime. Mais elle était toujours furieuse, l'expression « fusillait du regard » prenait tout son sens avec elle…

**\- Felicity, comment veut-tu que je te regarde comme une « petite chose fragile » après ce que tu viens de nous raconter ? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Écoutes, tu n'as pas connu la Sara et le Oliver d'avant le naufrage, mais moi si, et ils ont changés. Ils se sont renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Comme s'ils avaient perdus une part de leur innocence et de leur vie sur ce bateau. – **_Sara acquiesça presque honteusement en regardant Felicity_ **\- Toi, c'est l'inverse, tu sembles plus humaine chaque jour qui passe, tu es souriante, compréhensive et semble prête à laisser une seconde chance à tout le monde… Ca force le respect. Tu force chacun d'être nous à devenir meilleurs…**

Elle se calma et après quelques minutes, elle finit par nous dire en un sourire : « Oui je sais je suis irremplaçable, vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi », elle nous sourit et finit par nous dire qu'elle accepter de revenir au bureau et dans la Arrow Cave, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous. Elle annonça toutefois une condition à son retour, elle précisa qu'il était hors de question qu'elle m'apporte du café. Ce qui déclencha notre hilarité à tous.

Le soir venu, John rentra chez lui après avoir aidé Felicity à s'installer au canapé car elle peinait encore légèrement pour se déplacer, puis Sara vint saluer Felicity après m'avoir aidé à ranger deux trois trucs et je la raccompagnai à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, je la retins doucement par le poignet et lui demanda d'attendre car je devais lui parler. Elle me regarda et sourit, elle savait ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire, et elle me le confirma.

**\- Ollie, - **_elle souriait_** – ne te fatigue pas, je sais ce que tu vas dire. J'attendais juste de voir quand est-ce-que tu t'en rendrais compte. Je crois que toi et moi on s'est mis ensembles pour se protéger de tout sentiment, on a choisi la facilité. – **_elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon_ **– ca crève les yeux que c'est elle que tu aimes Ollie. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te comporter avec quelqu'un d'autre comme tu le fais avec elle, avant le naufrage comme après. Elle te rend meilleur, elle fait ressortir le meilleur de toi. Ne la laisse surtout pas filer, tu le regretterai trop. Fais moi confiance sur ce coup.**

**\- Sara – **_je déposai un baiser sur son front_** – j'ai tellement de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Tu es une amie formidable… mais je crois que tu as raison.**

**\- Il est temps pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes, on ne m'appelle pas Canary pour rien – **_elle rigola avant de retrouver son sérieux_** – tu auras toujours une place importante dans ma vie Ollie, et moi dans la tienne. Un lien, de par notre « expérience » commune. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'en alla, elle semblait réellement penser ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos de Felicity. J'avais peur que ce soit tendu, ou que ça se passe dans une ambiance genres larmes, nostalgie, tristesse… mais rien de tout ça. Elle avait parfaitement compris, et était d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'on devait arrêter de se mentir. J'étais content qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, je n'avais pas non plus envie de la perdre car Sara était une bonne amie, et travailler avec elle était plutôt agréable. En plus elle ne me demandait pas de détails sur l'île ou quoi, elle savait tout ce qui s'était passé là bas et jamais elle ne m'a jugé sur mes choix la bàs.

Je finis par rejoindre Felicity au salon et me laissait tomber à coté d'elle sur le canapé en soupirant de soulagement. Je me sentai l'esprit plus tranquille et j'étais content de ne plus avoir à penser à ça. Elle détourna son regard de l'écran de la télé pour le river sur moi, lorsque je la regardai elle comprit aussitôt que c'était fini avec Sara. Elle s'excusa, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je sois triste ou quoi. La connaissant, elle était surement en train de culpabiliser, bien que ce ne soit pas sa faute, pas le moindre du monde.

**\- Hey – **_je lui souris pour la rassurer_** – ça va je t'assure, on était tous les deux d'accords la dessus, elle sait qu'elle aura toujours une place importante dans ma vie et moi je sais que j'aurais toujours la mienne dans la sienne.**

**\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ?**

**\- Ecoute, Sara mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à elle et qui peut lui offrir tout ce dont elle mérite. Moi pour le moment je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir à quelqu'un… à part de l'insécurité. Et je pense qu'elle a eu sa part d'insécurité…**

**\- Pourtant tu tiens à elle, et comme elle partage ton secret, enfin vous avez beaucoup de points communs… je ne vous comprends pas. Je veux dire, vous avez pleins de points communs, vous vous comprenez mutuellement, vous tenez l'un à l'autre… vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre… Je ne comprends pas mais bon… après tout vous devez bien savoir ce que vous faites.**

Je lui expliquai la situation en omettant la partie ou même Sara avait réalisé que je tenais beaucoup trop à notre informaticienne préférée, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je lui tendis le bras pour qu'elle vienne, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse tandis que je jouais avec ses cheveux pendant qu'on « regardait » un film à la télé, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtait vraiment attention à l'histoire. Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, et je finis par en faire de même. Si seulement elle se doutait de mes sentiments à son égard, elle avait juste besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour l'instant et je serais là juste pour ça.

* * *

**Bon, et bien voilà voilà le chapitre 10.**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous as plus, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dites moi pourquoi s'il vous plait :).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement en ligne dimanche soir, au plus tard lundi, et sera du point de vue de Felicity ! **

**Bisous bisous.**

**Angie ! **


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hello, **_

_**bon alors voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour avoir vos avis, je sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié pour quelques travaux à la maison, puis il va y avoir les résultats de mes exams et peut-être les rattrapages. Donc voilà, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a un peu d'attente, mais promis je ferais de mon mieux ! :)**_

_**Sur ce; je vous laisse ! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Diggle m'aida à m'installer sur le canapé car certains de mes ecchymoses n'étaient pas encore partis et mes os me faisaient encore mal lorsque je tentai de me déplacer ou ne serais-ce que pour bouger. Pendant que je me blottissais dans une couverture soudainement prise de fatigue, Oliver &amp; Sara rangeait ce qu'on avait sorti pour notre petite sortie du jour. Elle vint me saluer avant de s'en aller, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, et même si je tendais l'oreille je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et ça avait le don d'éveiller ma curiosité. Puis il revint vers moi au salon, il soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'il semblait soulagé de quelque chose. C'est là que je compris, que lui et Sara c'était terminé, mais vu son soulagement je dirais que ça c'était plutôt bien terminé. Je m'excusai que ce soit finit entre eux car ils semblaient heureux, bien qu'une petite part de moi ne soit pas vraiment triste car je pourrais de nouveau être son amie, sa Felicity.

Je lui dis que je ne comprenais pas vraiment leur décision car il faisait un petit couple mignon et qu'ils avaient l'air de s'être bien trouvés. Et je le pensais vraiment. Alors il tenta de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas plus mal car ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps entre eux. Une histoire « d'instabilité »… qui m'échappait un peu étant donné que même sans lui dans sa vie, la vie de la jeune femme n'était faite que d'instabilité. Elle semblait parfaite pour lui, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Il me tendit le bras pour que je vienne vers lui, je vins poser ma tête contre lui, son bras autour de mes épaules il jouait avec mes cheveux. Je ne regardai plus vraiment la télé car j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs et que j'étais fatiguée, toutefois je ne voulais pas bouger car j'étais bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Le sommeil me gagna, je ne parvins plus à lutter et je m'endormi contre lui, sa joue posée contre le sommet de mon crane.

J'étais plongée dans un sommeil tellement lourd et profond que je n'arrivais même pas à sortir de ce fichu cauchemar dans lequel j'étais bloquée. La seule chose qui me réveilla c'est lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue, je poussai un cri assez strident et plantai mes ongles dans l'avant bras de la personne qui avait tenté de m'aider. Oliver. J'étais au bord de la crise d'angoisse, ma respiration devant de plus en plus saccadée. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, d'un geste du pouce. Puis, il prit mon visage en coupe et me força à le regarder tandis que je fuyais son regard :

**\- Felicity, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini. Regarde moi, ce n'est que moi, je suis là, c'est bon tu peux te rendormir.**

**\- C… ça va aller –**_parvins-je à bafouiller_**-. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. Tu peux monter te coucher ça va aller j'te promets…**

**\- Tu veux rester là parce que tu as peur de te rendormir et de refaire ce même cauchemar… - **_je le regardai surprise de voir qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi je pensai_ **\- Je suis passé par là aussi après mon retour de l'île. Je ne te laisse pas toute seule, je reste avec toi je ne bouge pas**

**\- Tu me le promets ?**

J'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir, j'aurais probablement du lui dire que j'allais bien et que j'avais juste été surprise, mais au lieu de ça j'avais eu l'air d'une petite fille apeurée qui avait vraiment besoin de lui désespérément. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une pauvre fille… J'étais faible, encore plus quand il était là car je savais que je pouvais me reposer sur lui. Il hocha la tête et proposa toutefois qu'on s'installe dans l'un des lits pour dormir car j'avais besoin de sommeil réparateur et que je ne pourrais que somnoler dans ce canapé.

L'idée de passer la nuit dans le même lit que mon – très sexy – patron, me fit rougir comme une tomate et je dus détourner la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ça, et mon cœur avait décidé de s'emballer. Lorsque je lui dis que je n'avais pas de pyjama chez lui, il rigola et me dit que Thea avait préparé le coup et m'en avait mis un de côté pour que je puisse dormir plus confortablement. C'est probablement elle ou Sara qui m'avait changée pendant mon « sommeil » car à mon réveil je n'avais plus les vêtements de pouffiasse que l'autre m'avait mis, en tout cas ça expliquai pourquoi ce n'était pas mes habits que j'avais sur le dos.

Je le remerciai, me levai difficilement et me servit de la rampe dans l'escalier pour monter car j'avais encore un peu mal surtout une de mes jambes me faisait mal, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aide, je n'étais pas une assistée de nature et ça n'allait certainement pas changer aujourd'hui. J'en avais assez de devoir demander de l'aide. Je voulais juste faire les choses par moi-même. Il resta près de moi dans l'escalier au cas où, mais n'insista pas pour me soutenir ou quoi, il était juste là, ni plus, ni moins.

On arriva dans la chambre d'Oliver, et il me désigna la salle de bain où étaient disposées des affaires de toilettes, quelques vêtements et un pyjama pour que je puisse me changer. Je fermai la porte à clef et me regardai dans le miroir, je dus retenir un hurlement tellement ma tête faisait peur à voir principalement à cause des ecchymoses qui entouraient mes yeux, mon cou, les coupures au dessus de ma tempe ou à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été une de ces filles superficielles qui pleurent lorsqu'elles se cassent un ongle, ou qu'elles ont un micro bouton sur le visage… pourtant les larmes se mirent à couler. Toutes ces blessures sur mon visage, et sur mon corps tout entier, étaient là pour me rappeler à quel point j'avais été faible par rapport à cet homme, et ce durant des années. Je fus à nouveau sujette à une crise de panique que je dus camoufler du mieux que je pus en faisant couleur l'eau de la douche. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il m'entende, mais ma respiration devint de plus en plus difficile, je suffoquai et à chaque inspiration mes côtes me faisaient terriblement souffrir.

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air et passai de l'eau fraiche sur mon visage, comme si ça allait me remettre les idées en place et surtout faire disparaitre ces horreurs sur ma peau et effacer l'existence de ces larmes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Oliver, Dig, Sara ou Roy ne soient pas au courant de ce genre de crises, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus et encore moins qu'ils me voient dans cet état.

Je finis par enfiler le pyjama que Thea avait eu la gentillesse de me prêter, une nuisette dos-nu en satin, de couleur bleue pâle. Je me regardai dans le miroir et ressenti un réel malaise, elle était réellement magnifique, le problème étant que je dormais avec mon patron et que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit toutes les traces de coups dont mon corps était marqué. Je fouillai dans les vêtements et trouvais des leggings noirs très confortables, mais ne trouvais aucun haut qui pourrait cacher à peu prés les marques, j'entrouvrais la porte et appelai Oliver en tentant de retenir, ou au moins de maitriser, le feu qui envahissait mes joues :

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? – **_Il tourna la tête vers moi_** – Je peux t'aider peut-être ?**

**\- Hmm… tu pourrais me prêter un vieux tee shirt ? Le pyjama de ta sœur est magnifique, comme genre vraiment beaucoup, mais un peu trop découvert pour moi – **_il devait clairement voir la gêne sur mon visage_ **\- Pas que ta sœur s'habille comme une allumeuse hein ! – **_je soupirai_ **\- 3. 2. 1. Je trouve que ta sœur s'habille très bien, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment … à l'aise avec ça.**

Il me tendait un de ses tee-shirts de fac et souriait devant mes cafouillages, je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans qui boude ce qui le fit encore plus rire tandis que je me renfermai dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son tee shirt. Son parfum envahit mes narines et je me sentis de nouveau en sécurité. Cet homme avait le don de vous faire sentir en sécurité, sûrement à cause de son assurance et de sa confiance en lui, qui le caractérise si bien. Avant que je ne sache qu'il était l'Archer, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, malgré tous ces mensonges et excuses ridicules qu'il m'avait servies pour que je fasse ses recherches. C'est pour cette raison que c'est lui à qui j'avais été me confier après la disparition de Walter.

Je passai un peu d'eau fraiche pour me calmer et me rafraîchir avant de rejoindre mon patron et ami. Quand enfin je me décidai à sortir, je le vis, il était déjà installé, torse nu, les bras croisés sous sa nuque à contempler le plafond comme si ce dernier était passionnant. Je me glissai sous la couette et me mit en position fœtale sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir mais la fatigue me rattrapa plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'allais le remercier une nouvelle fois pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il soupira longuement et finit par plonger ses yeux dans les miens, il savait déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

**\- Felicity… Arrête de me remercier, entre partenaires, c'est normal de se soutenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, on a besoin de toi, mais ça marche dans les deux sens, quand tu as besoin de nous… on est là. Alors arrête de t'excuser, de remercier… arrête et repose toi.**

**\- Bien, dans ce cas … merci d'être… juste toi. – je baragouinais plus que je ne parlai dormant déjà à moitié – C'est bizarre mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi Queen, alors ne t'avise pas de me trahir, de me laisser tomber ou de me faire un coup bas….**

Son rire résonna dans mes oreilles, puis après je l'entendis parler, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'il racontait probablement car je m'étais déjà endormie.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je vous attends pour vos avis, impressions, conseils, remarques...**

**Je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de dates pour le prochain chapitre mais en revanche je peux vous dire qu'il sera du point de vue de notre cher Ollie !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dit à bientot ! **

**Love, Angie. xx **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey hey hey ! **_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre , 2 avec seulement un jour de retard, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon Semestre 2, ce qui veut dire que j'ai validé mon année et donc que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller au rattrapages. Tout ça pour dire qu'à priori il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard maintenant si tout se passe bien.**_

_**Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews régulièrement, à chaque chapitre, et qui ont toujours un mot gentil d'encouragement, avec des remarques constructives et conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! Ca fait chaud au coeur et ça encourage vraiment, donc merci.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va pous plaire ! **_

_**Sur ce, j'vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

La blonde s'était enfin endormie contre moi lorsqu'elle fut soudainement prise d'un cauchemar, elle gigota dans tous les sens, puis elle se mit à se débattre dans le vide, à donner de grands coups, et à crier qu'elle voulait qu'on la lâche. Je caressai doucement sa joue du bout des doigts pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son sommeil, en tentant de ne pas trop l'effrayer, mais ce fut raté et elle cria en plantant ses ongles dans mon avant-bras.

Je l'avais donc rassurée en lui promettant que je ne la laisserai pas et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir sereinement, que je restai là. Elle avait essayé de me faire croire que ça allait, mais j'avais très bien reconnu ce type de cauchemars, c'était les mêmes que ceux qui me hantaient depuis Lian Yu. Je savais que dans ces moments là il était préférable de ne pas rester seul(e), et c'est comme ça que la jeune femme avait atterrie dans ma salle de bain personnelle en train de se mettre en pyjama prête à dormir dans mon lit. De cette manière elle ne serait pas seule, et je serais là pour elle si elle en avait besoin.

En l'attendant j'enlevai mon haut, enfilai un jogging plus confortable et me mit dans mon lit les bras sous la nuque, les yeux rivés au plafond, trop occupé à réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, vêtue d'une paire de leggings prêtés par Speedy, et d'un de mes tee-shirts car le pyjama que ma sœur lui avait prêté était trop « découvert » pour elle, la vérité étant qu'elle voulait juste cachée un maximum de ses blessures.

Elle s'installa sous la couette, couchée sur le côté, et je sentais son regard sur moi. Elle entrouvrit à peine la bouche que je soupirai et la coupai pour l'empêcher de remercier ou de s'excuser, car je savais que c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

**\- Felicity… Arrête de me remercier, entre partenaires, c'est normal de se soutenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, on a besoin de toi, mais ça marche dans les deux sens, quand tu as besoin de nous… on est là. Alors arrête de t'excuser, de remercier… juste arrête et repose toi.**

**\- Bien, dans ce cas … merci d'être juste toi. – **_elle somnolait déjà et babillait plus qu'elle ne parlait_** – C'est bizarre mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi Queen, alors ne t'avise pas de me trahir, de me laisser tomber ou de me faire un coup bas….**

**\- Tu es bien la première femme à se sentir en sécurité avec moi…**

Mais cette dernière phrase se perdit dans le vide, car, au son de sa respiration je sus qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Je la regardai dormir amusé par la situation. Ca faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle dormait contre moi et elle ne s'était toujours pas agitée pour le moment, je décidai de fermer les yeux pour me reposer un moment tout en restant sur mes gardes, avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Dans la nuit elle eu quelque mouvements agité, mais pas de cri et rien de bien violent, je la laissai donc dormir.

A mon réveil le lendemain matin, Felicity avait enroulé sa jambe autour de la mienne, sa tête était posée contre mon torse et une de ses mains y reposait aussi, tandis que mon bras enroulé sa taille la tenait fermement contre moi. N'importe qui nous aurait vu dans cette position, aurait juré voir un couple, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui se fana aussi tôt, car elle méritait quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. Je savais qu'elle méritait mieux que quelqu'un comme moi, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle, ou à la quitter des yeux.

Elle se réveilla à son tour et réalisant notre position elle se releva aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permirent, dévoilant les marques d'ongles qu'elle avait faits dans ma peau, durant ses cauchemars cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle les remarqua, ses yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Je ne pu me retenir de rire plus longtemps ce qui me valut un regard noir de Felicity qui rougissait de plus en plus et je dus pincer mes lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et m'attirer d'avantages les foudres de la blonde. Ce qui me fait réaliser que depuis l'île, je n'avais pas autant ri qu'à ce moment précis, seulement fallait dire que la situation était très comique.

On descendit prendre un petit déjeuner, pour faire amande honorable je lui avais proposé de tout préparer et de le lui servir. Elle me regarda méfiante pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, puis finit par sourire et accepta de se faire chouchouter. Elle s'asseyait difficilement sur le plan de travail laissant sa jambe allongée pour la reposer, en me regardant faire, et en me jetant des piques par moment. La plupart consistait à dire que voir Oliver Queen travaillait ça valait tout l'or du monde, voir un homme faire la cuisine c'était rare…

Thea entra dans la cuisine, pas vraiment réveillée encore et nous salua brièvement en acceptant la tasse de café que je lui tendais. Elle finit par reconnaitre mon tee-shirt de la fraternité du temps où je fréquentai les facs, que portait Felicity, puis elle me regarda de haut en bas et sourit en remarquant les griffures sur mon torse. Speedy nous gratifia alors de son plus grand sourire, soudainement plus réveillée que jamais, et je sus que j'allais avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire quand on aurait un moment juste tous les deux.

Je m'esquivai et allai prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler, ma sœur avait gentiment offert sa compagnie à notre informaticienne blonde pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Je redescendis et pu constater que John était déjà là alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore appelé, probablement que notre partenaire l'avait appelé. Je déposai un baiser sur le front des deux jeunes femmes avant de partir en compagnie de John direction QC. Le trajet se passa plutôt en silence, chacun d'entre nous se contentant d'écouter la musique qui passait à la radio. Ce fut mon ami qui brisa le silence une fois que nous étions garés dans le parking de l'entreprise.

**\- Mec, ne la bouscule pas trop quand même et ne joues pas avec elle. Fais pas l'con avec elle.**

**\- De quoi parles-tu John ? – **_demandai-je avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Felicity_** \- Ce n'est pas mon intention, bien au contraire, je veux la protéger de ses démons.**

**\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle ça crève les yeux, et elle tient à toi, elle a beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, mais ne la précipite pas trop, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit prête à se lancer dans une relation quelconque pour le moment…**

**\- Tu as raison sur un point, je tiens beaucoup à elle. Mais je ne veux surtout pas lui faire du mal, or, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle… Une relation entre elle et moi, ne pourrait que lui faire du mal ou lui apporter de mauvaises choses. Or elle n'a pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être avec elle. – **_je soupirai_** \- Et puis dans tous les cas, elle ne me voit pas comme ça elle.**

**\- **** Tu plaisantes là Mec ? ****\- **_John rigola_** –Oh tu rigolais pas, -**_ il soupira amusé_ **-**** a que vous deux pour être aussi aveugles. Elle te voit comme quelqu'un de bien, elle te voit comme un héros, et je parle bien de toi là pas d'Arrow, ou de The Hood. Elle te dévore des yeux à chaque fois que tu entre dans une pièce, ou quand tu t'entraine, elle s'inquiète pour toi dès que tu pars en mission. Elle tient à toi.**

**\- Je ne peux pas être avec elle Diggle. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Quelqu'un comme ce … gamin de Barry Allen !**

Je me rendis moi-même compte de la jalousie dans ma voix quand j'évoquai le nom de cet ado tout juste sorti du lycée, j'espérai que Diggle ne l'entendrait pas trop. Mais au vu de son sourire je devinai que ma jalousie était loin d'être aussi discrète que je ne le pensai, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour que je sache qu'il l'avait entendu. Selon lui, elle et moi étions attirés l'un par l'autre bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne le remarque et ne se rende compte, ou veuille ne se l'avouer.

Une partie de moi espérait qu'il dise vrai en ce qui concernait les sentiments de la belle blonde à mon égard, mais l'autre partie de moi espérait qu'il se trompe car ça pourrait la mener à sa perte. Or je ne voulais que le meilleur pour elle… dès le départ je n'aurais pas du lui demander de rejoindre l'équipe comme me l'avait suggéré Diggle. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je coupai court à la conversation en ouvrant ma portière et en descendis pour me diriger vers mes bureaux.

Felicity ne connaissait pas la personne que j'avais pu être avant, le petit playboy milliardaire égoïste, qui a brisé le cœur de Laurel en couchant avec sa sœur, cet ado stupide pour qui il était impossible de tenir une relation sérieuse et de rester fidèle. Evidemment elle en avait entendu parler, qui n'en avait pas entendu parler ? Pourtant, elle ne me voyait pas comme cela, elle ne me regardait pas comme tel, et c'était bien la seule. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me voit autrement.

Pour elle c'est comme si c'était deux individus différents, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle commence à le faire, je ne voulais pas la perdre elle. Elle faisait la différence entre Oliver Queen de The Hood, elle nous considérait comme deux entités différentes, comme si nous partagions simplement un visage, mais dans les deux cas elle représentait un véritable soutient, un appui, une personne de confiance pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer la perdre, j'avais déjà cru la perdre une fois lorsque ce Grant Warner l'avait enlevée… et plus jamais je voulais revivre ça, l'inquiétude m'avait littéralement rongé de l'intérieur, The Arrow était le seul à pouvoir la protéger de ce type d'attaque. Je ne pouvais tout juste pas la laisser partir. J'avais bien trop besoin d'elle, et d'elle en sécurité.

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors ? Avis, impressions, conseils, remarques, tout ce qui est constructif et non agressif est accepté et attendus ! **

**Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine, du point de vue de Felicity cette fois :) !**

**Je suis en train de bosser sur une idée pour une autre fiction sur Arrow. Je vous tiendrai au courant si ça donnera lieu à une autre fiction ou pas :)**

**En attendant, je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt :)!**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Ah que coucou les amis ! **_

_**Bref, voilà le chapitre 13 comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, impressions, conseils ... ou bien même juste pour papoter de la série, bref lâchez vous ne vous retenez pas haha :P**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui sont là à chaque chapitre depuis le début ou presque, c'est toujours agréable ! Merci mille fois !**_

_**Sur ce, Enjoy ! **_

_**Love; Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux au petit matin, Oliver était déjà réveillé, j'osai espérer que ça ne faisait pas trop longtemps. Lorsque je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions je sentis mes joues rougir comme pas possible, ma jambe était enroulée autour de la sienne, son bras tenait ma taille fermement tandis que le mien reposait sur son torse, qui était nu par ailleurs. Je me relevai du mieux que je pus pour me retrouver assise au bord du lit, dos à lui. J'eu la tête qui tourne quelques instants et mes côtes me lancèrent, me faisant grimacer, de même que mon épaule.

Lorsque je me retournai vers lui pour m'excuser de m'être collée à lui en dormant, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses abdominaux - parfaitement dessinés - et vis des traces de griffures d'ongles récentes. Trop récentes pour avoir été faites par Sara. Apparament ma tête devait être très drôle à voir car Oliver se mit à rire fortement tandis que je le foudroyai du regard morte de honte. C'était horriblement gênant pour moi, et lui ça le faisait rire. Pour se faire pardonner il me prépara un petit déjeuner de reine tandis qu'assise sur le plan de travail, je lui lançai des piques, encore vexée qu'il ait osé rire alors que j'étais gênée.

Alors qu'on prenait le petit déjeuner, Thea entra dans la cuisine et nous lança un petit « Salut » encore dans le coltard, elle m'avait gentiment proposé qu'on passe la journée entre filles pour papoter, j'aimais beaucoup Thea et j'étais contente à l'idée de passer la journée avec elle. Lorsqu'elle vit le tee-shirt de son frère sur mon dos, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, subitement bel et bien éveillée, elle regarda son frère et dus voir les traces de griffures car un grand sourire vient se figer sur ses lèvres et quelque chose me dit qu'elle croyait que lui et moi l'avions fais cette nuit.

Je me sentais affreusement gênée tout à coup, ce qui fit rire son frère qui parti prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Le lâche, il m'avait abandonnée ici seule avec une Thea toute curieuse qui mourrait d'envie de me poser 36 000 questions, et qui risquait à tout moment de me les poser. Questions auxquelles je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de répondre, et surtout auxquelles je n'avais moi-même pas vraiment de réponses.

**\- Alors ? Dis-moi tout Fel', toi &amp; mon frère ...?**

**\- Oh non, pas du tout, il m'a juste proposé de dormir – **_j'insistai bien sur le dernier mot_** – avec lui pour me rassurer si je faisais des cauchemars. Et j'ai pas mis ta nuisette car elle est magnifique, mais on voit un peu trop mon corps… et les blessures donc bon…**

**\- Et les griffures ? – **_elle souriait_ **– Ne me dis pas que c'est Sara, les marques sont bien trop fraîches pour que ce soit elle. Et surtout que ça doit faire un moment qu'ils ont pas couchés ensembles…**

**\- J'ai fais un cauchemar… enfin plusieurs pour être honnête, et j'ai dus le griffer pendant mon sommeil car je ne m'en souviens pas.**

Elle allait riposter quelque chose, mais Dig' fit son entrée car je l'avais appelai un peu plus tôt. Elle s'abstint de continuer notre conversation, ce dont je la remerciai intérieurement. Puis son frère nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. L'aîné des Queen déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune brune et sur le mien, Dig en déposa un sur ma joue et salua Thea de la main et ils s'en allèrent pour aller au boulot.

Je soupirai en les voyant partir, j'avais demandé à Ollie de venir avec eux mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, m'ordonnant à la place de me reposer, je n'avais pas la foi de le contredire mais je le maudissais intérieurement. Je râlai car mes ordinateurs me manquait, mais en même temps passait la journée avec une amie me réjouissait. Après tout ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, ça pouvait même être agréable.

La jeune Queen était une jeune femme formidable, elle était drôle, elle aimait s'amuser et c'est une survivante à sa manière, et surtout elle ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais en sucre et sa franchise était juste très agréable. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que son frère était bien parti elle alla fermer la porte de la maison à clef et m'entraina de force jusque sur le canapé. Elle me fixa, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les réponses qu'elle voulait, elle était extrêmement déterminée. Elle et son frère pouvaient se montrer tellement têtus et obstinés quand ils le désiraient.

**\- Avoues que tu aime bien mon frère ça crève les yeux ! –**_j'allais la contredire mais elle reprit_**\- Aller, si tu te retenais pas tu lui sauterais dessus à chaque fois que tu le vois…**

**\- Disons qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, je ne peux pas dire le contraire !**

**\- Arrête ça Fel' ! Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, tu adores mon frère ça crève les yeux, tu le dévore des yeux, tu es la seule à pouvoir le calmer quand il est en colère, tu le fais rire, je ne l'ai pas vu rire comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu de l'ile et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une femme, pas même avec Laurel ! Il tient à toi, comme il n'a jamais tenu à personne auparavant…**

**\- Tu crois ? – **_je me mis une claque mentalement et me repris_** – de toutes façons ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne veut rien de tout ça lui !**

**\- Non je le sais ! Je connais mon frère mieux que personne, et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime, et tu es la seule à ne pas le voir comme le petit con play-boy milliardaire qu'il était avant ! Tu l'as changé en quelqu'un de bien Felicity. Il avait besoin de toi tout ce temps…**

Je voulais la croire, je voulais qu'elle ait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'Oliver Queen soit avec moi. Je savais que c'était impossible et surtout que sinon je serais encore déçue… comme en Russie. Je poussai un léger soupir, lasse de me poser autant de question à chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Thea me sourit et nous passâmes toute la matinée à papoter de tout et de rien avant de manger les sushis qu'on s'était fait livrer. Elle me raconta certaines conneries qu'elle et Ollie avaient faites quand ils étaient plus jeunes et me montra même certaines photos de leur enfance. La perte de son frère et de son père avait fait mûrir cette fille de manière hallucinante. Elle semblait tellement plus âgée que 18 ans, il n'y a qu'à voir la manière parfaitement professionnelle dont elle gérait le Verdant. Elle le faisait mieux qu'Oliver quand il en était le propriétaire, ce dernier le reconnaissait même si ça lui coutait de le dire.

J'enviai la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Ollie était particulièrement fier de sa petite sœur, et elle de son grand frère, ils étaient tellement complices. Quand j'étais petite je rêvai d'avoir une petite sœur comme Thea à chouchouter, ou un grand frère comme Oliver avec qui j'aurais pu jouer et me chamailler mais aussi sur qui j'aurais pu compter, mais j'ai toujours été seule. On avait passait la journée à parler devant la télé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais parlé de moi à quelqu'un sans qu'on me le demande, c'était tellement facile de parler à cette fille. Elle était de nouveau repartie sur son frère et moi, alors je la coupai :

**\- Ecoute Thea ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis, mais s'il te plait, ne fais rien, j'ai trop besoin de ton frère en ce moment, pour me sentir en sécurité, et je ne suis pas une fille pour lui, si tu lui dis que j'ai le moindre sentiment pour lui, il va fuir. Et je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Alors s'il te plait ne lui dis rien, en plus c'est juste de l'attirance physique en plus y a rien d'autre, il me voit comme il te voit toi, comme une soeur. Lui et moi ce n'est pas possible, on est trop différents… on ne vient même pas des mêmes mondes…**

**\- C'est qui que tu tente de convaincre là ? –**_elle sourit_**\- Moi, ou toi ? tu n'y crois même pas toi même - elle soupira et haussa les épaules – Très bien, tu es aveugle, mais bon c'est ton choix, et je ne ferais rien pour vous mettre ensembles. – **_un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres_ **– de toutes façons vous finirez ensembles tous les deux, c'est obligé, que j'intervienne ou pas, alors…**

Son frère et Diggle firent leur entrée et –dieu merci- elle changea de sujet comme si de rien était, elle me fit un clin d'œil. On salua les garçons, et Thea me regarda et se lança à me parler de vêtements, chaussures, soirée ou quoi comme si on parlait de ça depuis un bon moment, alors que nous ne parlions même pas de ça avant. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable, et aussi bonne menteuse que son frère. Si ce n'est meilleure…

C'était très perturbant de voir que dans cette famille ils avaient visiblement tous un don pour le mensonge, à commencer par leur mère, puis Ollie et même Thea. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, le père Queen en avait également et pas des moindres. Vraiment perturbant, pourtant on se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Ce sentiment était très paradoxal...

Je grimaçai en me levant et sorti prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à toute cette conversation avec Thea qui m'avait quelque peu remuée, à cette famille, au passé, aux mensonges. Il me fallait un peu de solitude pour réfléchir, ce qui me poussa à décliner poliment leur proposition de m'accompagner. La seule chose dont j'avais envie était un peu de solitude, je n'avais quasiment eu aucun moment de solitude depuis mon réveil.

* * *

**Voilà voilà le chapitre 13 terminé, vos avis les amis ? :)**

**Chapitre 14 à venir vers le milieux de la semaine, et du point de vue du très sexy et charmant Oliver Queen! **

**Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey salut,**_

_**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis, je suis curieuse ! **_

_**Merci aux personnes qui sont là depuis le début, qui m'encouragent et qui me lisent à chaque chapitre, merci pour vos reviews ça fait chaud au coeur et ça motive énormément ! Donc merci à ces personnes là, qui se reconnaîtront j'en suis sûre !**_

_**Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! **_

_**I hope you'll enjoy it ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14:**_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Lorsque je rentrai du boulot, je proposai à Diggle de rester un moment, car je savais que ça ferait plaisir à notre blondinette préférée et surtout parce que je voulais aussi éviter l'interrogatoire de Speedy. Les filles nous saluèrent brièvement avant de reprendre leur conversation, j'avais réussi à esquiver les questions de ma sœur, seulement Felicity elle n'avait pas pu y échapper, je plaignis cette dernière et me promit de me rattraper plus tard. Connaissant ma sœur, elle avait surement insisté pour tout savoir jusqu'à ce que notre amie craque et lui dise tout.

D'ailleurs, la blonde se leva, avec difficulté, elle dut voir que Dig s'apprêtait à l'aider, car elle précisa qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas d'aide. Elle nous annonça qu'elle allait visiter les jardins, quand on se proposa gentiment tous les trois de l'accompagner, elle refusa poliment nous expliquant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air et surtout de se retrouver seule. Elle nous sourit et sortit marcher à son allure dans l'herbe, tranquillement en prenant son temps.

Ma sœur regarda l'heure et monta en quatrième vitesse, elle redescendit toute prête et demanda à Dig s'il pouvait la conduire au Verdant car elle allait être en retard sinon. Je savais que Dig allait rester dans la Arrow Cave et qu'il me préviendrait s'il y avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et vu la manière dont il hocha la tête dans ma direction je su que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Dès qu'ils furent partis, je sortis dans les jardins à la recherche de Felicity.

Je mis un moment à la trouver, puis finis enfin par la trouver par hasard, près des tombes de mon père et de moi-même. Il était très étrange de voir sa propre tombe, j'avais demandé à la faire enlevée, mais Thea avait longuement insisté pour la laissé. Selon elle, ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle et Moira avait du vivre durant ma disparition de 5 ans, et la « _chance qu'elle avait de ne m'avoir finalement pas perdu pour toujours_ ». Elle se tenait debout face aux pierres tombales, parlant, toute seule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'écouter quelques minutes, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment toute seule :

**\- J'ai jamais fais ça, parler à une tombe, encore moins à la tombe d'un vivant. Mais Thea m'a dit qu'elle venait te parler Ollie quand tu étais sur l'île, elle m'a dit que ça l'avait aidée elle, alors pourquoi pas moi. – **_elle se tourna vers celle de mon père_ **– Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils Mr Queen, si vous pouviez me voir, vous vous demanderiez surement qui je suis mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis personne. Enfin, pas personne, parce que je suis quelqu'un, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, non vraiment aucune. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui il n'est plus le même, celui que tout le monde voyait comme un petit con arrogant, ... même si personnellement je pense qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça, ça a toujours été qu'une façade. Le vrai Ollie c'est celui que je peux voir quand il est avec Thea. D'ailleurs, elle aussi est quelqu'un de merveilleux, passer l'après midi avec elle était un véritable bonheur… J'aurais aimé vivre avec un frère comme lui et une petite sœur comme elle. Y a vraiment de quoi être fiers d'eux, en tout cas, moi je suis fière de les avoir dans ma vie, de pouvoir dire qu'ils sont mes amis... Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour respecter votre dernière volonté, et sans lui, je ne serais probablement plus là aujourd'hui.**

J'interpellai la jeune femme par son prénom, et en m'approchant d'elle je remarquai qu'elle tremblait de froid du coup j'ôtai ma veste de costume et la posa sur ses épaules frêles. Elle me remercia en resserrant la veste trop grande pour elle contre elle, elle me demanda si ça faisait longtemps que j'étais là, je répondis que non car elle se serait braquée si je lui avais avoué que j'avais écouté. Elle resserra les pans de la veste autour d'elle pour être bien coupée du vent tout en fixant les tombes des yeux, et les miens suivirent le même chemin en direction de celle de mon défunt père.

Elle releva soudain la tête, planta son regard dans le mien, et je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle recherchait quelque chose dans mon regard. Elle voulait me poser une question mais elle n'osait pas, quelque chose la retenait. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me demander, elle sortit de ses pensées, regarda un instant par terre avant de me regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux, se tenant droite et fière face à moi :

**\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre et à me défendre, je refuse d'être dépendante de toi, Dig, Sara, de Roy ou je ne sais pas qui d'autre encore pour me défendre ! Je ne veux pas de baby sitters !**

**\- Tu n'es pas encore assez rétablie pour... –**_ mais elle me coupa la parole_** -**

**\- Queen, rappelle moi qui c'est le gars qui s'entraîne alors que la veille il s'est pris une balle ou un couteau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre hein ? Oui c'est toi, de toute façon si tu refuse, je trouverai quelqu'un qui acceptera de le faire et je t'en voudrais de ne pas avoir voulu m'aider… J'en ai besoin Ollie, vraiment...**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment Felicity, tu pourrais te faire encore plus mal et ça pourrais être dangereux…**

**\- Arrête avec tes fausses excuses bidons, dis le si tu ne veux pas le faire, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre !**

Alors qu'au début, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la team Arrow, elle était timide, et ne donnait pas trop son avis personnel, n'osant pas trop, aujourd'hui la jeune femme faisait clairement entendre son opinion et donnait son avis. Elle prenait petit à petit confiance en elle, et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Je soupirai et fini par accepter de l'aider à contrecœur. Après négociations, je réussi à lui faire accepter quelques unes de mes conditions, la première étant qu'au moindre signe de fatigue ou de douleurs, j'arrêterai de l'entraîner. Et surtout qu'on attendrait au moins que ses côtes, entorses ou toutes autres blessures graves soient moins douloureuses et fragiles avant de commencer.

Elle sourit fière d'elle, et fit demi tour en direction de la maison car il commençait à faire nuit et donc de plus en plus froid. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle me tendit ma veste et elle sortit son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil. Je rejoignis donc le salon, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, ma sœur et ma mère criaient l'une sur l'autre assez fort, ma sœur me regarda, elle était furieuse et me tint au courant du sujet de leur dispute.

**\- Maman ne veut pas que je traine avec Fel', elle dit que c'est un mauvais exemple pour moi et qu'elle couche avec toi juste pour arriver plus haut dans l'entreprise.**

**\- - **_je tournai la tête vers ma mère et je vis rouge_** – Je ne te permets pas de lancer de telles accusation Moira ! Pour ton information Felicity n'est pas une Marie couche toi là ! Et puis je crois que tu es plus que mal placée pour parler de ça,– **_je pu voit ma mère blêmir, son sang quitta son visage et elle dut s'asseoir_ **\- n'est-ce-pas « Maman » ?!**

**\- De quoi tu parle Ollie ? – **_me demanda ma sœur, complètement perdue et désorientée_** –**

**\- - **_je soupirai désolé_** \- Felicity a découvert il y a peu – **_je ne quittai pas Moira des yeux, tout en m'adressant à ma sœur_** – que Maman avait eu une relation avec Malcom Merlyn… 9 mois avant ta naissance. – **_j__e tournai la tête vers ma sœur, me rendant compte que j'avais été un peu trop loin, je n'aurais pas du lui avouer de cette manière_** \- Je suis désolé Thea, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas te cacher ça plus longtemps. Notre chère « mère » ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, alors quand Felicity lui a laissé une chance de nous le dire elle-même, elle a tenté de la manipuler pour qu'elle ne dise rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que tu traînes avec notre chère amie, elle avait peur qu'elle te dise la vérité.**

Speedy regarda derrière moi et demanda si c'était vrai, je compris qu'elle parlait à la blonde qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'où elle avait pu assister à toute la scène. Cette dernière hocha timidement la tête et s'excusa tandis que ma sœur monta dans sa chambre en pleurs, lorsque je voulus la retenir elle me repoussa. Je suppliai la blonde du regard pour qu'elle aille lui parler, elle serait la seule qu'elle écouterait. Elle hocha la tête et monta pour rejoindre ma petite sœur. Je me retournai vers Moira, toujours aussi furieux contre elle, tandis qu'elle fusillait Felicity du regard pendant qu'elle montait pour tenter de la décourager.

**\- Comment as-tu osé Oliver ?! – **_elle aussi était furieuse mais je n'en avais vure_** \- Ta sœur n'avait pas à l'apprendre de cette manière, voire pas à l'apprendre du tout ! Je voulais qu'elle garde le souvenir de Robert comme étant son père ! C'est lui qui l'a élevée comme sa propre fille, pas Malcolm. Tu n'avais pas le droit Oliver !**

**\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?! Tu m'as demandé de mentir à ma sœur, probablement la seule personne à qui je n'ai menti ou fais de la peine ! Tu as fais de moi, mon pire cauchemar, un menteur, tout comme toi! Et Felicity n'est pas une de ces filles qui couchent pour réussir dans la vie… peut-être que toi t'es une personne comme ça, mais elle non ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle pour lui faire du mal ou la menacer !**

* * *

**Alors? Vos avis, impressions, bref, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)**

**Si des gens ont juste envie de parler de la série je suis là aussi haha, ou d'autres séries même ! Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis, donc ne vous retenez pas ! :p**

**Le chapitre 15 arrivera probablement en fin de semaine comme d'habitude, et sera du point de vue de Felicity.**

**Je vous laisse et vous fais de gros bisous ! **

**Love, Angie.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Ah que coucou !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes qui ont pour habitude de mettre une reviews pour les chapitres, qui ont toujours des mots d'encouragements, et qui sont là depuis le début ou presque, pas besoin de nommer, ces personnes se reconnaitront ! :)**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites moi part de vos impressions, je suis curieuse ! :P**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Oliver avait tenté d'arrêter la tornade brune, mais elle le repoussa et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Je compris à la manière dont mon patron et ami venait de me regarder, qu'il voulait que j'aille parler à Thea, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle m'écouterait moi. Il pensait qu'elle le ferait, mais en tout cas je savais qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement de s'adresser à sa mère ou à son frère. Et puis étant donné que j'étais le principal motif de la dispute, je leur devais bien ça à tous les deux.

Je toquai à la porte de la chambre de Thea, cette dernière précisant aussitôt que si c'était sa mère où son frère ce n'était pas la peine d'entrer, lorsque je lui dis que ce n'était que moi elle se détendit et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'elle pleurait tout comme son mascara ainsi que son liner qui coulait, elle fonça dans mes bras. Je fus tout d'abord surprise, mais j'entrais dans sa chambre, je fermai la porte derrière moi pour qu'on puisse parler juste nous deux, au calme. On s'assit toutes deux sur le bord de sa fenêtre, et une fois que ses sanglots diminuèrent, elle parla enfin :

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça… Enfin surtout Ollie quoi, le seul qui ne me mentait pas … Moira ça ne m'étonne même plus … mais lui ! Pourquoi lui ?!**

**\- Il l'a fait pour te protéger Thea, même si c'es dur à croire. Ecoute, je sais que ton frère peut être maladroit, et tu le sais mieux que personne. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est à quel point il tient à toi, il voulait te préserver. Et surtout, il voulait que tu te souviennes de Robert Queen en tant que ton père. C'était lui ton père, c'est lui qui t'as élevée, qui t'as aimée, Malcom Merlyn était un monstre et il ne voulait pas que tu saches que tu avais de son ADN dans ton sang, car il sait que tu te serais posée 10 000 questions, mais tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, rien du tout. Je suis tellement désolée Thea, mais ne lui en veux pas, il voulait juste te préserver. S'il devait te perdre, ça pourrait l'achever.**

**\- C'est mignon cette façon que tu as de le défendre…. Mais il n'aurait jamais du me cacher un truc pareil. Pas lui, ma mère je pourrais comprendre, mais pas lui ! J'avais confiance en lui tu sais… à vrai dire c'était bien une des rares personnes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, si ce n'est le seul…**

**\- Tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en lui… il est ton frère. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi et tu le sais autant que moi. Il tuerait le premier qui te fais du mal…**

Je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était complètement perdue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi, comme je l'aurais fais si c'était ma petite soeur. Elle sanglotait tout contre moi, elle semblait tellement déboussolée, je lui proposai de rester avec elle le temps qu'elle aille mieux, que si ça devait durer une nuit, une semaine, un an, je serais là pour elle tant qu'elle aurait besoin d'une amie. Elle accepta sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle tenta de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, et elle me suivit de peu. J'essuyais ses larmes et son maquillage qui coulait, elle me remercia et en profita pour me dire que j'étais comme une sœur pour elle. Ce me surprit, car je connaissais réellement Thea que depuis quelques jours mais je lui dis qu'elle était comme une sœur pour moi aussi, que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur comme elle.

Quand elle était venue me voir dans la chambre d'Oliver quelques jours plus tôt le temps qu'il prévienne les autres, elle ne m'avait pas regardé avec pitié, elle était simple curieuse et s'était comportée envers moi comme si tout était normal, et qu'on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle avait une énergie pétillante et fraiche, et je savais que derrière son image de fille qui a confiance en elle, se cachait encore la petite fille de 12 ans qui avait été brisée par la disparition de son père et de son frère qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde.

Je sortis et rejoignis Oliver et Moira au salon, cette dernière me fusilla du regard et commença à m'accuser d'être la raison de tous ces drames familiaux qui les entouraient. Ce fut de trop pour moi, et j'explosai :

**\- Chère Moira, laissez moi juste vous dire un tout petit truc, ne vous ai-je pas laissé une chance de le dire vous-même à Oliver et à Thea? Si je l'ai fais, et VOUS ne l'avez pas saisie, alors je vous prierai de ne pas me rendre fautive de vos propres conneries. Après tout c'est pas moi qui ait trompé mon mari avec un minable comme Malcom Merlyn, c'est pas moi qui ait mis ce stupide plan a exécution pour détruire les Glades, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait assassiner mon époux, mon fils et une jeune fille innocente, et tout les membres de l'équipage en sabotant le bateau sur lequel ils étaient partis, brisant des familles entières. Et vos savez pas la meilleure? Contrairement à vous, vos deux enfants ne me détestent pas, au contraire je crois qu'on s'entend plus que très bien. Faites moi signe si vous voulez des conseils relationnel. –**_je lui fis un clin d'œil à cette sorcière aigrie_**\- De plus, je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler à vous, mais à votre fils ! – **_je me retournai vers Oliver qui souriait devant l'audace dont j'avais fais preuve face à sa mère_ **– Je vais passer la nuit avec ta sœur je pense, elle a besoin de parler à une amie, et je lui ai promis que je serais là pour elle. Donc tu ne m'auras pas sur le dos pendant un moment.**

**\- Merci d'être là pour elle, si seulement elle avait plus de gens comme toi autour d'elle… Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup ?**

**\- Laisse la juste un peu respirer et elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. – **_je me tournai vers Moira et haussai les épaules_** – Vous en revanche… je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'avec le temps ça passera. Bien que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit déçue de vous... car elle n'attend rien de plus de vous que des mensonges.**

Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait lui laisser du temps, et il me remercia encore d'être là pour elle. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, et en profitai pour lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui comme pour Thea, qu'ils étaient ma famille maintenant. Puis je me contentai de tourner les talons et je remontai au plus vite pour rejoindre la jeune Queen.

Lorsque cette dernière me vit revenir, elle me demanda ce que j'avais pu leur dire, donc je lui expliquai, et elle rigola quand je lui racontai comment j'avais parlé à sa mère. C'était un rire sincère, un rire qui me réchauffa le cœur. J'étais tout de même un peu mal à l'aise car je vivais sous son toit après tout, mais mon amie du le voir car elle me rassura aussitôt en m'affirmant qu'elle et Ollie ne la laisseraient pas me mettre à la rue, et qu'elle devrait les virer aussi pour me virer.

Cette fille semblait au premier abord d'une peste un peu superficielle qui était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche… pourtant elle avait un très grand cœur. Seulement elle n'acceptait pas facilement de l'ouvrir aux autres, elle devait tenir ça de son frère, car lui aussi faisait la même chose. On s'installa toutes les deux dans son lit avec un grand pot de pop corn à regarder des dessins animés sur l'écran plat accroché au mur, et on s'endormit épuisées par tant d'émotions dans la journée.

J'avais eu beau espérer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas faire de cauchemars ou de crises, ce fut vain car j'en fis quand même. Je me réveillai en sueur, tremblante et des larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues. Ce dut être assez violent, car ça avait même réveillé la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant le sommeil lourd selon Oliver. Elle me regardait avec un petit air désolé sur le visage, elle avait compris, car elle avait surpris Ollie plus d'une fois faire ce genre de cauchemars.

**\- Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir mon frère, il te rassurera, il sait s'y prendre dans ce genre de cas… Sans même avoir besoin de parler ou quoi, il dégage ce truc qui fait qu'on se sent en sécurité avec lui. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je me glissai dans son lit quand j'étais petite après un cauchemar, il était toujours là pour me rassurer. Il le fera pour toi aussi, je le sais!**

**\- Mais … je t'avais promis d'être là pour toi tant que tu aurais besoin de moi… Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser maintenant !**

**\- Tu pourras être là pour moi autant que tu veux. Mais demain. Quand toi et moi on aura passé une bonne nuit bien reposante. Files, t'as plus besoin de lui pour le moment, que moi de toi. – **_elle me sourit_** \- Quant à moi j'ai surtout besoin de dormir là en fait.**

**\- D'accord, - je lui souris - mais saches que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin, je ne te laisserais pas, je ne reviens pas là-dessus ! Ne l'oublie pas. Promis ?**

**\- Promis, je le sais ne t'en fais pas Fel' ! Et je te remercie de tout mon coeur pour ça. **

Je sortis de la chambre, et allai dans l'une des multiples salles de bain de la maison pour passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant d'aller me promener dans les jardins somptueux. Ces derniers avaient quelques choses de reposant, je me sentais bien dedans, puis après tout je pourrais peut-être retourner près des tombes. Thea avait raison c'était quelque peu libérateur de parler à une tombe, flippant, mais libérateur.

Je comptai rejoindre Ollie après, pour le moment j'avais surtout besoin de trainer un peu seule, pour me concentrer sur autre chose que ces stupides images et flashbacks qui me hantent, et pour reprendre mes esprits. Je savais qu'il saurait aussitôt en me voyant que j'avais fais un cauchemar, il n'était pas stupide, il savait. En revanche il était hors de question qu'il me voit encore dans cet état. Je devais me montrer forte, après tout je n'étais plus cette ado de 16 ans apeurée de son beau père et de ses menaces, j'étais forte maintenant ! Je me devais de l'être au maximum. Pour ma mère, pour moi, pour tous les gens qui m'entourent comme Oliver, Thea, John, Sara, Roy, pour tous ces gens je me devais d'être forte.

* * *

**Voili voilou;**

**Alors vos avis? Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Le chapitre prochain arrivera donc comme d'habitude milieu de semaine, probablement mercredi, et sera du point de vue du très sexy et charmant... OLIVER QUEEN ! :P Yay ! **

**A bientôt ! Et merde si y en a qui passent le bac! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello hello ! **_

_**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette arrivée de chapitre nocturne, tous simplement je n'ai pas pu le mettre en ligne plus tôt désolée ! **_

_** Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas pour ce chapitre encore à me donner vos avis, où juste parler de cette série hein y a pas de soucis :D. Merci aux personnes qui sont là depuis les débuts ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciée.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Je regardai la télé dans le noir sans vraiment y prêter attention quand j'entendis des bruits de pas, je me relevai sur mes gardes. Je me préparai à attaquer l'intrus, m'avançant vers l'origine des sons, je plaquai la personne au sol, bloquant les poignets –très fins- de cette personne de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas riposter. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine tout contre la mienne, il m'était même possible de dire que c'était une femme.

Malheureusement je me pris un coup de genou violent et assez mal placé ce qui me força à lâcher l'individu. Je roulai sur le côté, restant sur le dos le temps de me reprendre. L'intruse, se releva alluma la lumière brusquement ce qui me fit fermer les yeux pour que ça ne m'éblouisse pas brusquement. Elle se précipita vers moi en criant mon nom, et je pus reconnaitre la voix de Felicity et je l'entendis se précipiter vers moi.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux elle était accroupie à côté de moi et me regardait, inquiète de m'avoir fait mal en me donnant son coup fatal. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, je me levai et la rassurai en lui disant que ça allait. Elle se releva à son tour, et me regardant droit dans les yeux elle lâcha sèchement : « Encore heureux que ça va tu pourrais plus t'envoyer en l'air avec Isabel, ça serait tellement dommage ! », elle ferma les yeux un moment et s'excusa. Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle avait été blessée par cette histoire.

**\- Que fais-t-on du « Ce qui se passe en Russie reste en Russie ? », -**_ tentais-je pour lui arracher un sourire, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas_**\- S'il te plait, laissons ça derrière nous.**

**\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du remettre ça sur le tapis, je suis juste extrêmement fatiguée, je crois que je vais juste retourner me coucher, bonne nuit. –**_elle tourna les talons s'apprêtant à monter, mais je la retins en l'appelant_** – Hmm hmm quoi ?**

**\- Je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé en Russie, étant donné qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé…**

**\- Je vois pas ce qu'i ajouter, -**_elle redescendit les trois marches qu'elle avait monté et revint se planter face à moi_ **\- tu as couché avec la pire des allumeuses de Queen Consolidated, celle qui me manque de respect dès qu'elle le peut, me prenant de haut, remettant en doute mes compétences, lançant des rumeurs sur toi et moi me faisant donc passer pour fille qui joue la marie couche toi là pour arriver à ses fins… ruinant ma crédibilité auprès des autres employés de la société**

**\- Sauf que toi et moi on sait que tout ce qu'elle dit n'est que pur mensonges, on sait que tu n'es pas du tout comme ça. Toi et moi on connait la vérité. Et puis tu n'es pas une employée comme les autres, tu es ma partenaire… tu sais que je protégerai toujours ton emploi car je sais qu'il compte pour toi !**

**\- MAIS JE M'EN FOU ! Je me suis battue pour rentrer au MIT, j'ai bossé dur pour avoir mon diplôme, pour m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Et si tu savais à quel point il compte VRAIMENT pour moi, tu saurais que je ne veux pas garder mon poste car je suis la « chouchoute du boss », je veux le garder grâce à mes capacités, je ne suis pas une assistée !** _\- elle soupira longuement, lasse - _**Alors, oui j'ai été blessée dans mon estime… mais après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Alors, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu es un mec, tu as des « besoins », c'est bon j'comprends okay !**

**\- Parce que tu crois que cet ado de Barry Allen n'avait pas des « besoins » quand il te draguait ouvertement, et pendant ton temps de travail en plus de ça. -Pourtant j'ai rien dit. Et tu crois qu'il n'avait rien derrière la tête…**

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me pris une claque violente de la part de la jeune femme, et ce que je pu voir dans son regard me surprit. De la rage, elle si souriante et chaleureuse d'habitude, ressentait tellement de rage en ce moment même. J'avais déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans son regard, comme de la tristesse, de la déception, de la joie, de l'excitement, de l'impatience, une étincelle dans son regard, quelque chose de brisé et profond quand elle nous avait raconté son histoire… mais jamais autant de colère.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, je soupirai en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, me rendant compte que j'avais été trop loin. Quand la jeune femme redescendit après ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, je m'apprêtai à m'excuser mais je vis qu'elle tenait son sac avec toutes ses affaires. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait, elle me regarda toujours furieuse et me répondit que Sara venait la chercher et qu'elle rentrait chez elle car elle ne supportait plus de voir « ma tête de petit con arrogant ».

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux pour m'excuser mais cette dernière se dégagea vivement. Elle ouvrit la porte et couru vers la voiture de Sara, qui démarra aussitôt, tandis que je restai planté comme un con à les regarder s'en aller, incapable même de tenter de les retenir. Quand la voiture eut totalement disparue, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans la cave du Verdant pour m'entrainer et surtout me défouler. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, de toute façon the Arrow allait surement avoir du travail à faire ce soir.

J'y passai toute la nuit, à donner des coups dans ce stupide mannequin que je brisai en deux tellement j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais refaire l'erreur de blesser Felicity, la voir comme ça en Russie m'avait troublé, je tenais absolument à la préserver, car elle était notre lien à l'humanité. Pourtant ce que j'avais pu lire dans son regard ce soir m'indiquai que j'avais failli à ma promesse, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, la rage la rongeait et de la douleur. Il fallait à tout prix que je me rattrape auprès d'elle, seulement, était-ce encore possible ? Il fallait espérer !

Ma petite sœur et mon amie la plus chère me détestait à présent, et le tout dans la même soirée. Je soupirai longuement, j'avais réussi à me faire détester des deux seules personnes qui me voyaient comme un héros, qui prenaient toujours ma défense, les seules qui ne me voyaient pas comme le connard que j'étais avant Lian Yu. D'habitude, c'est Felicity qui me conseillait, qui m'aidait me retenir et me contenir, qui m'empêchait d'exploser, de faire le con ou de dire des choses horribles comme j'avais pu le faire plus tôt.

Vers 7h30, je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un costume et filai à QC, Dig' me rejoindrais là bas directement. Je m'installai à mon bureau, las de ne plus voir la jeune femme blonde dans le bureau attenant, c'était tellement plus agréable de venir travailler quand elle était là avec sa bonne humeur permanente. Elle illuminait ce bureau, nous faisant à tous presque oublié qu'on était là pour travailler, sauf Isabel qui, elle, était une rabat-joie.

Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était plus dans son petit bureau d'avant où elle était seule, et que nos deux bureaux n'étaient séparés que par une vitre en verre qui laissait passer tous le son. Du coup, parfois elle mettait ses écouteurs et se mettait à chanter en faisant tourner sa chaise comme une gamine, ce qui était très divertissant à voir. Elle apportait une sacrée touche de fraicheur et de chaleur dans ces bureaux. A part Isabel et Moira tout le monde l'appréciait, bien qu'il y ait quelques jalouses.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et relevai la tête espérant voir Felicity pour pouvoir m'excuser à nouveau, mais c'était Sara, elle semblait désolée de ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Elle me fit un petit sourire et dit simplement :

**\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser filer, tu as fais le con avec elle, mais tu peux encore rattraper le coup. Il suffit que tu t'excuse en étant simplement toi et soit honnête surtout quand tu t'excuse. Je sais que tu as un grand cœur, elle le sait aussi, elle te pardonnera à la simple condition que tu sois honnête avec elle. Prouve-lui que tu tiens à elle Ollie.**

**\- Elle t'a dit ce que je lui ai dit ?**

**\- Evidemment, et elle était vraiment furieuse. Mais je crois qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait que tu as juste été maladroit en choisissant tes mots et que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Bon je dois retourner bosser, à plus tard ! – **_elle tourna les talons et s'en alla_** –**

Plus tard, John entra car je l'avais appelé pour qu'il vienne me chercher car j'avais un rendez vous à l'extérieur, qui s'annonçait plus qu'ennuyeux, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Habituellement Felicity m'accompagnait lors de ce genre de rencontre. Ce dernier avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'avais été contraint de lui dire qu'elle et moi nous étions disputés hier soir. Toutefois, je m'abstins bien de lui dire le motif de cette querelle. Et le trajet jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous se passa en silence. De son côté comme du mien.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! **

**Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? **

**Rendez vous dimanche ou dans le pire des cas Lundi, pour le chapitre 17 du point de vue de notre chère amie Felicity Smoak.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola amigos/amigas ! **

**Bon alors encore une fois je m'excuse pour cette arrivée nocturne, mais bon je suis hier soir, fête de la musique oblige ! :P. BON DEBUT DE L'ETE ! :D J'espère d'ailleurs que vous en avez bien profitez et que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Voilà voilà ça c'est fait :D**

**Donc voilà le petit chapitre 17 comme promis, du point de vue de notre Felicity internationale ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais n'oubliez pas que même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me le dire par review, donnez moi vos avis et impressions, je les attends avec impatience ! Encore merci à ceux/celles qui sont là depuis le début, et qui review chaque fois avec leur avis/impressions ça fait plaisir de voir ça :D ! **

**Bref je me tais et vous laisse lire ! **

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17:**_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Lorsque Queen avait parlé de Barry, ça me brisa le cœur, il n'avait pas le droit, il savait pertinemment que ça allait me faire mal. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui collai une baffe monumentale. Depuis qu'on se connaissait, j'avais supporté les sautes d'humeurs d'Oliver Queen sans jamais rien dire, le comprenant et lui cherchant des excuses même parfois. Mais là, ses mots m'avaient tellement blessée, un truc c'était brisé en moi lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Je relevai le menton et serrai les dents pour retenir les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Je tournai des talons, fis voler mes cheveux et montai les marches d'un pas déterminé, me moquant complètement que mes jambes et mes côtes me fassent encore mal. Je fermai la porte à clef de la chambre d'ami à coté de celle de mon patron où mes affaires étaient rangées, je les pris toutes et les balançai au fur et à mesure en vrac dans mon sac tout en téléphonant à Sara en la suppliant de venir me chercher.

Elle me demanda de me calmer et me dit qu'elle serait là dans 10 minutes, je raccrochai et finis de boucler mon sac me moquant du désordre que j'avais créer dans la pièce. Une fois que j'eus finis, je me laissai glisser contre le mur en pensant à Barry qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, chaque fois que je pensai à mon ami dans le coma j'avais un lourd pincement au cœur, qui me coupait presque la respiration. Je m'autorisai à laisser quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur mes joues en pensant à mon ami. Queen le savait, il avait appuyé là où ça fait mal. Dès que j'entendis la voiture de Sara je descendis, et je pu voir qu'il m'attendait au pied de l'escalier.

**\- Je suis vr… qu'est-ce-que tu fais Felicity ?**

**\- Sara vient me chercher, je rentre chez moi.**

**\- Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire Felicity !**

**\- Duuh ! Je ne crois pas non, vraiment pas ! A vrai dire tu n'es plus personne pour moi !**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageai de son étreinte aussitôt. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il commence à s'excuser, car il m'était déjà trop difficile de me retenir de lui coller une autre baffe, je devais aussi me retenir de fondre en larmes. Il avait été bien trop loin, et un simple pardon ne suffirait pas. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point il avait réussi à m'atteindre. J'ouvris la porte et je courus pour m'enfermer dans la voiture avec Sara.

Heureusement, cette dernière repartit aussitôt et que le trajet jusque chez moi ce fit en silence. Mon amie me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, et me voyant aussi remontée me demanda si je voulais qu'elle reste, j'acquiesçai car j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et c'est ce qu'on fit toute la nuit, parler, parler et encore parler. Aux alentours de 6h du matin Sara était sur le point de partir pour passer chez elle avant d'aller au Verdant filer un coup de main à Thea quand une idée me vint :

**\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre avec moi ? J'veux dire la maison est bien trop grande pour moi toute seule, et je pense que tu dois en avoir mal de vivre avec ta sœur, tu dois avoir envie d'un peu d'intimité et je suis pas trop collante, je connais ton secret donc je te poserai pas 36 000 questions et on pourrait bien rigoler.**

Elle sourit et accepta, mes arguments étaient totalement valable et alors qu'elle sortait pour retourner chez elle, Thea était sur le point de toquer, la main en l'air face à ma porte, elle regarda la blonde et lui donna les clefs du Verdant pour qu'elle puisse y aller au cas où la jeune Queen ne soit pas encore arrivée. Sara sourit car elle avait déjà la clef ce que la sœur de son ex ne savait pas et partit. La jeune Speedy retourna son attention sur moi attendant une explication, puis impatiente elle brisa le silence :

**\- Ecoute, je sais que mon frère et moi on est en froid, mais ce matin quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à la maison, que je ne te trouvai pas je suis allée le trouver, et dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que vous vous étiez disputés et que ça devait être assez violent car je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant il s'est souvent disputé avec Laurel, mais jamais il n'avait été atteint de la sorte. Et quand je lui ai demandé il a rien voulu me dire, il s'est contenté d'être évasif – **_elle soupira_ **– comme toujours.**

**\- Je suis désolée Thea, je sais que je t'avais promis de rester là pour toi et tout, mais je pouvais plus supporter de le voir. Il a été trop loin cette fois et je pense qu'un simple pardon et sa gueule d'ange ne régleront pas tout. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi 24h/24 tu peux m'appeler ou venir ici quand tu en as besoin, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais en ce qui concerne ton frère, je le verrai plus qu'au boulot, c'est mon patron mais plus mon ami.**

**\- Qu'a-t-il fait encore cet imbécile ?**

**\- Il a dit des choses, qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ! Ecoute, c'est entre ton frère et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça.**

**\- Tu sais mon frère peut être vraiment un pur idiot, et surtout très maladroit pour exprimer ce qu'il veut dire. Surtout envers les gens qu'il aime. Il ne sait pas comment le leur dire. Je le connais, je sais qu'il regrette… Laisse lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer.**

Avant de partir travailler, elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda de lui laisser une chance car même si elle était en colère contre lui, il restait son frère et elle ne voulait plus le voir souffrir comme lorsqu'il est rentré de l'ile. Selon elle, il était, en quelque sorte, moins malheureux, moins traumatisé depuis que lui et moi on se connaissait. Elle ajouta qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans sa vie pour retrouver une certaine normalité. Puis elle ferma la porte et s'en alla.

Après que la plus jeune du clan Queen fut partie, je décidai de prendre une douche et de partir au travail, j'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée toute la journée, il fallait que je sorte et que je m'occupe les mains. Je me maquillai et camoufler également tous les bleus sur mon corps. Tout le monde à Queen Consolidated n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le travail et mes dossiers feraient l'affaire. De plus, je voulais montrer à ce cher Oliver Queen que je pouvais très bien survivre sans lui que j'étais plus forte que ce qu'il pouvait bien croire. Pur orgueil, je sais, et ça ne me ressemblait pas, mais il avait été trop loin. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon bureau, je m'installai en gardant le sourire malgré la douleur lancinante dans mes côtes.

Heureusement Oliver n'était pas là, surement dehors pour un rendez vous d'affaires, ni Diggle par la même occasion, ce qui me laissait le temps de me préparer mentalement à les affronter. Surtout concernant mon patron, car je n'avais rien contre Diggle, au contraire, j'étais contente de le voir à chaque fois. En espérant que ce dernier arrive avant, ou dans le pire des cas qu'ils arrivent en même temps, je ne voulais surtout pas que mon patron n'arrive avant John. Car il voudrait une explication, or je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui parler pour le moment.

Ils rentrèrent en même temps en pleine discussions et ouvrirent les yeux en grands en me voyant installée à mon bureau. Dig vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue, comme un frère l'aurait fait en me sermonnant gentiment comme quoi j'aurais du rester chez moi pour me reposer. Mais vu comment il me regardait il était content de me voir ! Je n'avais toujours pas regardé mon patron, mais il se racla la gorge pour nous rappeler sa présence. Je finis donc par tourner les yeux vers lui.

**\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen. Vous n'avez pas de messages. Je vous ai préparé des notes pour votre réunion de cette après midi avec Mlle Rochev, elles sont sur votre bureau. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver Monsieur.**

Il se retrouva déstabilisé, tandis qu'un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres, fière de mon effet et je me retournai vers Diggle avec un grand sourire pour continuer de converser avec lui comme si Mr Queen n'était pas là. John me regardait un grand air surpris s'était peint sur tout son visage et d'incompréhension. Visiblement, il lui ne lui avait pas parlé de l'accident de hier soir, ou ne lui avait pas tout dit. Digne du Grand Oliver Queen, alias le plus grand menteur de la Terre entière ! Il avait véritablement un don pour mentir, à tout le monde, même aux personnes les plus proches de lui ! Et sa propre sœur était d'accord avec moi.

Mon patron retourna à son bureau alors que mon ami resta un moment à discuter avec moi pendant que je travaillai et rangeai quelques dossiers en même temps avant qu'il ne nous dise qu'il devait partir régler quelques affaires personnelles et qu'il serait de retour aux alentours de midi. Durant toute la matinée je ne jetai même pas un regard en direction de Mr Queen, n'entrant dans son bureau que lorsque que je devais lui rappeler un rendez vous ou lui donner un dossier. Et ce, de manière froide et impersonnelle pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais remontée contre lui.

* * *

**Alors alors ? **

**Vos impressions, avis, conseils ? Dites moi tout, je suis curieuse de savoir :D **

**Bon, retour mercredi pour le chapitre 18 du point de vue du très séduisant (sexy...) Oliver Queen ! :D**

**A bientôt les amis ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 18 comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir, et dites moi pour quoi ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! **_

_**Merci à celles et/ou ceux qui sont là à chaque chapitre pour me donner leur avis, des conseils, mais surtout des encouragements, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer et à commencer de nouveaux projets. Ca réchauffe toujours le coeur, alors merci beaucoup à vous !**_

_**Sur ce, j'vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18: **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Nous étions en grande conversation avec Dig' en rentrant de ce rendez vous ennuyeux, mais nous nous arrêtâmes de parler en voyant Felicity à son bureau en train de ranger les dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur la table devant la jeune femme. Je pu constater qu'elle avait dissimulé les bleus qui était visibles sur sa peau avec du maquillage, personne n'aurait pu se douter en la voyant de ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle fit un grand sourire à John, puis elle tourna le regard vers moi, perdant son sourire aussi rapidement, et me salua si froidement que ça surprit même Diggle.

Je fus perturbé par sa froideur, puis tentant de reprendre mon sérieux j'allai m'installer à mon bureau tandis que John resta un moment avec notre informaticienne préférée avant de nous faire un signe de la main pour nous dire qu'il s'en allait et qu'il reviendrait vers midi pour qu'on aille manger. J'en profitai pour aller voir la jolie blonde, m'apprêtant à m'excuser une nouvelle fois mais elle me devança, en relevant la tête vers moi et en coupant la parole :

**\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Mr Queen ? Vous n'avez aucun rendez vous pour le moment, ni aucun message.**

**\- Felicity, arrête ça, s'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais jamais du, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis désolé… Je ne voulais surtout pas dire ça, c'était stupide de ma part. Tu me connais, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire du mal… Pas à toi.**

**\- Non, non, non et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris NON ! Je te coupe là de suite Queen, nos relations serons strictement professionnelles dorénavant, je suis là en tant que secrétaire, assistante, ou bien pour t'aider dans tes « activités nocturnes »… mais pour le reste, pour tout ce qui est « personnel » ne compte plus sur moi. Parce que tu ne me trouveras pas, plus maintenant. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai pas mal de travail pour rattraper mon retard, donc si tu n'as rien à me demander, je te prierai de me laisser travailler…**

**\- Felicity tu devrais être chez toi à te reposer, pas ici en train de travailler.**

Elle ne répondit pas, je soupirai et retournai à mon bureau ayant moi-même pas mal de boulot. Je pouvais toutefois constater qu'elle avait arrêtai de me vouvoyer ou de m'appeler Mr Queen et avait même repris sa manie de m'appeler uniquement par mon nom de famille. Toute la matinée je la regardai répondre au téléphone, notant des trucs sur l'agenda ou sur son ordinateur, jetant un coup d'œil à des dossiers ou bien faisant des recherches sur son ordi, venant dans mon bureau uniquement pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un rendez vous noté sur son agenda, proposant même du café. Sinon, elle ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil vers moi.

Le temps de midi je la rejoins dans son bureau en même temps que Diggle pour qu'on aille manger au Big Belly Burger, je pu voir que Felicity allait refuser mais quand elle vit le regard de John elle se résigna et finit par accepter. On se retrouva donc bien vite tous les trois autour d'une table au BBB, Carly nous apportant nos mets préférés. Elle gardait le silence en mangeant, chose qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, se contentant de simples « Hmm hmm », « oui bien sûr ! » de temps en temps pour nous faire croire qu'elle écoutait ce qu'on lui disait. Toutefois, nous n'étions pas dupes.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivâmes au QG qu'elle sembla la sortir de sa bulle. Sara demanda à John de venir lui donner un coup de main en haut car elle avait besoin d'aide avec une livraison, nous laissant seule elle et moi, puis me fit un clin d'œil en fermant la porte. Elle nous avait tendu un piège, pour nous forcer à communiquer et qu'on ne tente pas de fuir. De cette manière, elle ne pouvait plus esquiver mes excuses, elle allait à défaut de les accepter au moins devoir les écouter. Intérieurement, je remerciai la jeune Lance car je pourrais enfin parler à ma partenaire. Voyant que je la regardai et m'apprêtai à parler elle soupira, et me coupa la parole sèchement.

**\- Bien ! Tu as entre 3 et 5 minutes pour parler Queen. Je serais toi, je me dépêcherai, tes excuses risquent d'être longues, vraiment TRES longues… D'autant plus que je risque d'écouter 1 mot sur 2 pendant tu vas faire ton très long monologue d'excuses, puisque je m'en moque ! **

**\- Merci. J'ai réalisé à la seconde où ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche que j'avais été trop loin… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je méritai largement la baffe que tu m'as mise. Mais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, déjà quand tu es partie voir ce Barry j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de ma partenaire favorite, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'était pas intentionnel…**

**\- Me Blesser ?! Non, c'est pire que ça, laisse moi t'expliquer : non seulement tu as insinué que Barry s'intéressait à moi uniquement pour coucher, mais aussi que pendant mon temps de travail c'est comme si j'étais un objet qui t'appartenait… En plus de ça tu savais plus que n'importe qui à quel point je suis inquiète pour mon ami! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire quelque chose comme ça ! Et je t'ai raconté mon histoire, je pensais que tu aurais compris que je ne me donnais pas à n'importe qui et pour rien, pas après ce qui s'est passé… Visiblement l'opinion que tu as de moi est bien basse. J'avais confiance en toi – **_elle donna des petits coups avec son index contre mon torse comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait_-** , et JAMAIS même dans les pires des scénarios je t'aurais cru capable de dire un truc comme ça ! Alors non… « blesser » n'est pas un terme que j'emploierai pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti !**

**\- Je ne pense aucune des choses que tu viens de dire Felicity – **_je m'approchai pour la bloquer entre la table toujours prête en cas d'intervention médicale, et moi pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas pour couper court à la conversation_** – Tu n'es pas comme un objet que je possède, tu es une personne humaine. Et je savais que tu ne te donnerais pas si facilement comme ça, avant même de connaitre ton histoire, et tu te trompes quant à l'opinion que j'ai de toi. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour lui je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça. Je le sais. Je m'en suis rendue compte à la seconde même où je l'ai dit ! En ce qui concerne Barry, je peux tout à fait comprendre pourquoi tu lui plais tant.**

**\- Est-ce-qu… Qu… -**_elle bafouillait soudainement déboussolée par la tournure de la conversation_** \- 3. 2. 1. De quoi tu parle Queen ?**

Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle pouvait ne pas voir à quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point elle était merveilleuse à mes yeux, et aux yeux de tous. Je soupirai en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui souris en coin en essayant de lui expliquer qu'elle était la seule à ne pas voir à quel point elle était merveilleuse, mais aussi que je ne parvenais pas à avoir un jugement objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle car elle était beaucoup trop indispensable à ma vie et je ne pouvais pas risquer de la perdre... pas encore.

Depuis le tout début, j'étais égoïste avec elle, je ne parvenais pas à la mettre en sécurité comme me le suggérait Dig'. « J'ai besoin de toi Felicity, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait ». J'écoutai le conseil de Sara et lui parlait spontanément, sans écouter ma raison, j'étais honnête avec elle, a 100%, que je sois Oliver Queen ou The Arrow, j'avais besoin de Felicity Smoak dans ma vie. Nous étions à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir l'envie.

Je n'ai jamais été ce type de mec qui s'ouvre facilement aux autres, que ce soit avant ou après l'ile, j'étais ce mec qui paniquait dès que ça devenait sérieux avec une fille. Du coup je faisais tout pour tout foutre en l'air comme coucher avec la sœur de cette dernière. Mais pourtant, depuis que je la connaissais, elle, je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont elle aurait pu être fière. Parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je refusais de l'admettre jusqu'alors, mais j'avais probablement plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle de moi…

**\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire Smoak, c'est que tu es une jeune femme formidable – **_je soupirai dépité et souris amusé_ **– quand est-ce-que tu t'en rendras compte ? Quand il s'agit de toi je ne parviens pas à rester objectif, j'aimerai pouvoir te protéger de tout pour que tu ne risque plus rien… J'ai besoin de toi Felicity, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.**

**\- - **_elle me coupa_**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de moi dont tu as besoin… juste de mes compétences en informatique Oliver…**

**\- C'est là que tu te trompe, que je sois Oliver Queen ou bien The Arrow, tous les deux nous avons besoin de toi, toi et uniquement toi ! Pas n'importe quelle informaticienne, j'ai besoin de mon amie, ma partenaire, c'est toi.**

* * *

**A vos claviers pour me donner vos avis, ne vous retenez surtout pas ! Lachez vous ! **

**Si vous voulez discuter de la série, de la fiction, ou de n'importe quoi, vous pourrez me trouver sur twitter : AngieHood_**

**A dimanche, pour le chapitre 19 du point de vue de notre Felicity préférée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**

**A bientôt, **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Ah que coucou, me revoilà !**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 19 comme promis, du point de vue de Felicity Smoak. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais n'hésitez pas, même si c'est ne pas le cas, faites le moi savoir ! Conseils, opinions, avis, critiques, suggestion, tout est le bien venu tant que c'est formulé de manière constructive et non agressive.**_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir c'est ce qui me motive à continuer en ce moment ! Merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas, lâchez vous, même si c'est juste pour parler, de Arrow ou d'autre séries, je suis preneuse, ça m'intéresse de savoir ! :) **_

_**Sur ce, Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19: **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Alors que nous étions au QG après la pause de midi au Big Bully Burger, Sara avait demandé à Dig de venir lui filer un coup de main, me laissant seule avec Oliver pour me forcer à écouter ses excuses minables. Les traitres, à cause d'eux j'étais là coincée ! Je soupirai et finit par lui accorder un peu moins de 5 minutes pour parler. Il me remercia et commença à s'excuser tout en s'avançant vers moi au fur et à mesure que je reculai pour rester loin de lui. Quand il me dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas me blesser j'explosai et vis rouge :

**\- Me Blesser ?! Non, c'est pire que ça, laisse moi t'expliquer : non seulement tu as insinué que Barry s'intéressait à moi uniquement pour coucher, mais aussi que pendant mon temps de travail c'est comme si j'étais un objet qui t'appartenait… En plus de ça tu savais plus que n'importe qui à quel point je suis inquiète pour mon ami! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire quelque chose comme ça ! Et je t'ai raconté mon histoire, je pensais que tu aurais compris que je ne me donnais pas à n'importe qui et pour rien, pas après ce qui s'est passé… Visiblement l'opinion que tu as de moi est bien basse. J'avais confiance en toi – **_je donnai des petits coups d'index sur son torse pour appuyer mes mots et lui montrer ma colère_** \- , et JAMAIS même dans les pires des scénarios je t'aurais cru capable de dire un truc comme ça ! Alors non… « blesser » n'est pas un terme que j'emploierai pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti !**

Sauf que bien vite je me retrouvai coincée entre cette fichue table d'opération improvisée qui me filait des frissons dans le dos et lui. Je me sentais réellement coincée comme un animal en cage, ses mains étaient appuyées contre la table en fer, ses bras me retenaient complètement prisonnière m'empêchant de fuir pour couper court à cette conversation. J'étais donc contrainte de l'écouter, mais je n'étais pas vraiment attentive. Sa proximité m'empêchant de rester vraiment concentrée. Sa dernière phrase en revanche me prit par surprise :

**\- …je peux tout à fait comprendre pourquoi tu lui plais tant.**

**\- Est-ce-qu… Qu… - **_j'essayai de parler mais ça ressembler plus à des babillages_**\- 3. 2. 1. De quoi tu parle Queen ?**

**\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire Smoak, c'est que tu es une jeune femme formidable – **_il soupira, me fit son regard de mec sexy et ce sourire à tomber, le même que celui qu'il m'avait fait la toute première fois qu'il est entré dans mon bureau à QC_** – quand est-ce-que tu t'en rendras compte ? Quand il s'agit de toi je ne parviens pas à rester objectif, j'aimerai pouvoir te protéger de tout pour que tu ne risque plus rien… J'ai besoin de toi Felicity, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de moi dont tu as besoin… juste de mes compétences en informatique Oliver…**

**\- C'est là que tu te trompe, que je sois Oliver Queen ou bien The Arrow, tous les deux nous avons besoin de toi, toi et uniquement toi ! Pas n'importe quelle informaticienne, j'ai besoin de mon amie, ma partenaire, c'est toi.**

Depuis la première fois que j'avais vu Oliver Jonas Queen, alias le fils de mon grand patron mort i ans, entrer dans mon bureau, c'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant à moi. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à dire à quoi il pense, ce qui le tourmente, mais il le faisait, pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que la proximité entre son corps et le mien m'impressionnait, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. En même temps qui ne le serait pas face à lui ? Un seul de ses bras faisaient probablement la taille de mes cuisses, et il pourrait me mettre au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Je regardai l'expression sur son visage et ne pus m'empêcher de frôler du bout des doigts les cernes immenses qui entouraient ses yeux. Tout le monde pensait qu'elles étaient là car il faisait trop la fête, mais je savais qu'en fait ce sont ses cauchemars qui le torturaient moralement mais aussi physiquement chaque nuit depuis son retour à Starling City.

**\- Tu as l'air épuisé Queen, tu as plus de cernes que d'habitude, tu devrais dormir c'est probablement la fatigue qui te fais surement dérailler et dire ce genre de choses…**

**\- Non, Felicity, - **_il soupira_** – tu ne comprends toujours pas hein.**

**\- Non, je t'avoue je ne comprends pas. Dis-moi, explique-moi, j'aimerai juste pouvoir comp….**

J'avais beau connaitre Oliver et anticiper la plupart de ses mouvements, je n'avais pas anticipé qu'il m'embrasse. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit, il déposa un doux et léger baiser sur mes lèvres me clouant sur place. Ca ressemblait à un petit baiser innocent entre deux adolescents. La surprise m'empêcha de répondre ou de le repousser. Lorsqu'il stoppa son baiser, j'en profitai pour lui dire :

**\- J'accepte tes excuses Queen. Mais ne me refait jamais un truc comme ça… Jamais ! C'est ta seconde et dernière chance Queen, dernière.**

La vérité c'est qu'il m'était presque impossible de rester en colère longtemps contre lui, mais là c'était d'autant plus dur qu'il s'était ouvert à moi donc j'avais craqué et accepté ses excuses. Puis quand Oliver Queen vous embrasse… il est très dur de garder les pieds sur terre ou de penser de manière cohérente. Toutefois je ne devais pas me faire d'idées il avait juste fait ça pour me faire craquer et que j'arrête de lui en vouloir, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire pour lui. Il avait été clair la dessus, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, et de toutes façons je ne savais pas si je pouvais supporter de voir l'homme avec lequel je partageai mes jours et mes nuits être regardé par toutes les femmes (et de tout âge) des environs.

La question ne se posait pas. Pour changer de sujet, je lui dis que pour être totalement pardonné il devrait commencer à m'entraîner au plus tôt… soit maintenant. Il sourit, et demanda à voir mes blessures avant d'accepter. Je soupirai et soulevai légèrement mon haut pour qu'il ne voie que mes côtes. Je m'installai sur cette fichue table pour et il observa mes coupures et mes bleus… il passa doucement ses mains dessus en les frôlant pour tenter de savoir si ça me faisait encore mal. Et bien que ce ne soient pas totalement guéri, je gardai un visage de marbre et de ne pas montrer la douleur qui me tiraillait par endroit… et je dus être convaincante car il finit par accepter de m'apprendre à me battre.

On se mit à bosser, nous étions au centre de la pièce, il me montra comment donner des coups de poings, et je dus lui avoué que Sara m'avait déjà montré ça et que je voulais surtout qu'il m'apprenne à esquiver car j'étais plus anti-violence. Il sembla étonné une seconde, mais il m'enseigna qu'il fallait toujours vérifier autour de moi et que je sache comment regarder aussi derrière moi car le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où dans les environs et que je garde toujours un appui sur mes jambes pour ne jamais être déstabilisée.

Il voulut me faire démonstration, et ce, sans me prévenir. Il passa sa jambe derrière mon genou et serra ce qui me fit plier en deux j'étais à deux doigts de tomber quand Oliver me tira en arrière pour me rattraper mais en voulant me débattre pour retrouver un minimum d'équilibre je poussai mon patron et on tomba tous les deux sur le sol. La seule chose qui me séparait du sol c'était lui. On resta un moment dans cette position comme si le temps c'était arrêté, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, sans rien dire, juste en se regardant.

Puis je brisai le silence pour m'excuser encore et encore, ce qui devait être très drôle, car il retenait un fou rire. Il me dit de ne surtout pas m'en vouloir car si ça avait été un ennemi j'aurais réussi à le mettre à terre. Je tentai de me relever , il arrêta de rire et me colla contre lui, et me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas un doux petit baiser innocent comme tout à l'heure, celui là était carrément plus enflammé et je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre, car j'en avais terriblement envie moi aussi. Nos langues se mirent à danser à l'unisson, après que la sienne ait réussi à me forcer à entrouvrir mes lèvres. Je rompis le baiser en mordillant sa lèvre, et pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à 1000 à l'heure, tellement nos corps étaient proches il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas. Mais je priai pour que ce fût le cas, pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Cet homme savait définitivement s'y prendre avec les femmes, fallait dire qu'il avait eu du temps pour s'entraîner, y compris sur cette île deserte… qui, au passage, n'était pas si déserte que ça finalement. Il a eu des relations avec Laurel, Sara, Shado, Mc Kenna, Isabel, Helena, sans oublier toutes celles dont on ne connaissait pas encore l'existence… et dont il nous parlerait jamais. Il en avait probablement lui-même oublié la moitié, ou même plus encore !

J'essayai de le convaincre d'arrêter de m'embrasser, et surtout pas comme ça, parce que c'était mal. Même s'il était très doué, que ça m'avait plu, et que je devais le reconnaître j'en avais envie, et ce, surement depuis que je l'avais vu entrer dans mon bureau il y a bientôt un an…. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il était mon patron. Mais il me répondit ce que je craignais, c'est à dire qu'il savait que ça m'avait plu, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Il sentait mon pouls , ce dernier tambourinant contre son torse. On resta un moment comme ça sans bouger. J'étais en train de me demander ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, si ça allait devenir bizarre entre lui et moi, ce que ça changeait, ce que c'était, pourquoi il avait fait ça… Encore un milliard de question dans ma tête...

* * *

**Alors alors ? **

**Quelles sont vos impressions les amis ? Dites moi tout ! Je suis très curieuse de connaitre vos impressions ! **

**Retrouvez moi sur twitter : AngieHood_ pour poser des questions, papoter, bref pour discuter quoi ! **

**A mercredi pour le chapitre 20, du point de vue de notre Oliver internationalement sexy ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant.**

**See ya soon ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello les amis ! **

**Me voilà de retour avec en cadeau le chapitre 20 comme promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais même si ça vous ne plais pas, dites moi pourquoi, je suis curieuse, comme d'habitude, critique, avis, opinions, remarques, conseils sont les bienvenus tant que c'est constructif.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, pour ceux qui review depuis le début et qui ont toujours des mots encourageant, merci beaucoup ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Quand elle m'avait demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre j'avais accepté à condition de voir ses blessures. Elle s'était alors assise sur la table froide qui nous servait de table d'opération, de soins … elle avait relevé son haut pour que j'examine ses bleus, ses coupures et ses côtes…. Ce n'était pas totalement guéri, et je savais que ça devait lui faire encore un peu mal mais elle resta de marbre quand mes doigts passèrent sur ses diverses coupures, blessures, antorses, etc. Elle ne risquait plus rien et du coup j'acceptai, à condition d'être prudent. Elle soupira, mais accepta.

Je commençai d'abord à lui montrer comment taper mais elle me dit que Sara lui avait déjà montré ça. Elle rougit et m'expliqua qu'après s'être pris une balle, elle avait demandé à la cadette des Lance de lui montrer comment se défendre. Je lui demandai pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à Dig', ou à moi, elle me répondit qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne comprenne pas ou quoi, et qu'elle savait que Sara accepterait direct sans poser 36 000 questions comme j'étais en train de faire.

**\- Apprends-moi juste à me défendre, à esquiver en mode ninja comme tu le fais si bien. Tu sais taper… tout ça, je ne suis pas vraiment fan, et je n'aime pas trop ça ! Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que je suis plutôt antiviolence et tout ça. Alors je préférerai savoir comment esquiver.**

**\- Tu sais il faudra peut-être que tu tape un jour. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te contenter d'esquiver, ça ne suffira pas forcément. Tu devras, à un moment où à un autre, taper pour te défendre.**

**\- Je sais oui, mais on pourrait s'occuper de ça, un peu plus tard ou même un peu beaucoup plus tard, faire les choses dans l'ordre, au fur et à mesure, non ?**

**\- Bien, comme tu veux… Alors, pour commencer, tu dois toujours regarder derrière toi et autour de toi pour vérifier que personne ne t'attaque ! Et tu dois bien être sûre que tu as toujours un appui, ne te laisse surtout pas déstabilisée par quoi que ce soit.**

Sans prévenir je lui fis une démonstration, plaçant ma jambe derrière la sienne, je lui fis perdre son équilibre et voyant qu'elle allait tomber je la retins, mais elle donna tellement de coups dans le vide qu'elle me fit perdre le mien. On se retrouva tous les deux au sol, elle étant tombée par-dessus moi. Au moins elle n'était pas tombée sur le sol en béton, ça aurait pu empêcher certains de ses os de se reformer correctement, j'avais amorti sa chute en me retrouvant entre elle et le sol froid de la cave.

Je retenais un fou rire, mais lorsqu'elle commença à s'excuser je ne pus me retenir et explosai de rire. Elle était typiquement le genre de personne capable de s'excuser auprès de son agresseur si elle lui faisait mal pour sa propre défense. Elle me mit une tape sur l'épaule et m'ordonna d'arrêter de rire et c'est ce que je fis, tant bien que mal. Je la regardai et je l'embrassai à nouveau. Cette fois ce n'était pas innocent comme le premier, le premier était une impulsion de tendresse envers elle, je pensais que c'était une erreur, que je n'aurais pas du, que j'avais probablement du la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais pas là, j'avais réfléchi et j'en avais envie, j'avais envie de cette femme devant moi et cette fois elle répondit avec la même passion qui m'animait. Elle recula, haletante et mordit ma lèvre, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre mon torse, il battait de plus en plus vite. Elle aussi avait apprécié ce baiser, elle n'avait pas la même retenue que pour le premier. Elle avait répondu.

**\- Okay, quand je disais que tu pouvais m'embrasser autant que tu voulais, c'était une blague tu sais.- **_elle souria_** \- J'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser, encore moins comme … ça.**

**\- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire… et au vu de ton rythme cardiaque je pourrais même te dire que tu as apprécié.**

**\- Ok tu marque un point – **_elle recouvra son sérieux et s'assis sans pour autant se lever de moi_ **– mais faut dire que tu as eu beaucoup d'entrainement et que tu es doué.**

**\- C'est pas faux… en revanche, ça n'a jamais compté pour moi comme maintenant.**

**\- Pas même Laurel, ou Sara ou bien Shado ?**

**\- Nope, elles ont toutes les trois beaucoup compté pour moi, mais aucune n'a compté comme toi.**

Je me relevai sur mes coudes pour la regardai dans les yeux, telle que je la connaissais elle était surement en train de se poser mille questions, du genre « est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensembles ? est-ce-que ça compte vraiment pour lui ? ». Je voulais la rassurer alors je lui fis cette petite moue avec le sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, la même que j'avais faite la première fois que j'étais entré dans son bureau pour l'ordinateur de Deadshot.

**\- Écoute-moi bien Felicity Smoak. Tu es la première personne à qui je tiens comme ça, je n'ai jamais … ressenti un truc comme ça. Pas même avec Laurel, Sara ou Shado. Tout le monde l'a vu, Thea, ma mère, Diggle, même Sara. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui ne l'avions pas vu venir… Que tu sois Felicity Smoak ou bien Meghan Young, je m'en fiche. Je te connais mieux que personne et tu me connais mieux que personne. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à me comprendre et à me connaitre réellement. A chaque fois que tu t'es trouvée en danger ou que je t'ai … « perdue » j'ai cru devenir complètement fou ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça… J'ai besoin d'être souvent près de toi pour vérifier que tout va bien … de t'avoir à mes côtés presque nuits et jours.**

**\- C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite… bon d'accord c'est la seule véritable déclaration que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Pas que j'ai jamais eu personne mais jamais rien de bien folichon. Je devrai me taire là j'parle trop hein ? Et pour ton information, on est déjà nuits et jours ensembles entre QC et la Arrow Cave. 24h/24 !**

**\- Tu as tendance à bafouiller ou à babiller comme une adolescente quand tu es surprise ou bien nerveuse, ou bien les deux… à peu prés comme maintenant… Et pour la tienne, je pensai t'avoir avec moi d'une autre manière Felicity… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**\- Oh… tu veux dire… oh !**

**\- Oui, oh, comme tu dis, j'aimerai qu'on puisse être juste toi et moi.**

**\- Mais au bureau comment on fera ? Je suis presque sure qu'il y a une règle qui interdit qu'on sorte ensemble ou quelque chose du genre !**

**\- Felicity, c'est mon entreprise aujourd'hui, je suis presque sure que cette règle n'existe pas, et de toute façons, je pourrais supprimer cette règle si l'envie m'en prenais.**

Je souriais, à deux doigts de rigoler à nouveau lorsqu'elle me fusilla du regard et tira la langue comme une petite fille de cinq ans, je dus pincer les lèvres pour retenir le fou rire qui menaçait. Elle finit par reprendre son sérieux pour me dire qu'elle me croyait quand je lui disais que je tenais à elle, mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et de savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Je lui demandai ce que là tout de suite son instinct lui dictait et elle me répondit simplement en souriant qu'elle avait, je cite : « juste vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie » de m'embrasser mais qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser quoi que ce soit « obscurcir son jugement ». Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mes lèvres voyant qu'elle réutilisait l'expression que j'utilisai souvent.

**-Okay très bien, je comprends Miss Smoak. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin de temps alors très bien, tu auras tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Je t'attendrai si c'est ce que tu veux. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, fais moi signe ma belle.**

**\- Merci de ta compréhension Monsieur Queen … Ah nan Monsieur Queen c'est trop bizarre j'ai l'impression de parler au Big Boss de QC ! Nan, Queen tout court ça suffira !**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, me levais et lui tendis la main pour se relever. Elle sourit, et me fit une magnifique balayette qui me mit à terre avant de se relever fière d'elle, elle me regarda de haut lâchant avec un sourire « J'aurais appris pleins de choses intéressantes aujourd'hui, je suis douée en fait, je ne pensais même pas avoir assez de force pour te faire tomber Queen ! ».

Elle me regarda, puis finit par secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et m'annonça qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Elle sortit donc par la porte de la cave qui menait à la ruelle derrière le Verdant. Quelques minutes plus tard John redescendit un sourire aux lèvres. Il me dit que Sara était sortie jeter un truc derrière et qu'elle allait bientôt nous rejoindre. Je lui expliquai très brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, sans tous les détails, et qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air. Il me répondit qu'il était content que tout ça soit fini. Je me contentai de lui sourire avant de changer de sujet.

Lorsqu'elles se décidèrent à revenir, on les taquina en leur disant que les filles ça ne faisaient que parler. Puis John proposa qu'on s'entraine tous, au lieu de rester les bras croisés. En effet, on aurait du retourner au bureau, mais Felicity avait inventé un rendez vous bidon avec un investisseur bidon pour nous laisser l'après midi de libre. Au moins on aurait ni Isabel, ni Moira sur le dos pour un bon moment !

* * *

**Alors alors ? Vos avis les amis ? **

**Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions, donc lâchez vous ! :p **

**Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi, et du point de vue de Felicity. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

**See ya soon ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Hallo, Buongiorno... (Merci google traduction ! )**_

_**Anyway, me revoilà avec le chapitre 21 comme promis, je suis dans les temps, et pour une fois il arrive pas le soir. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, faite le moi savoir, et dites moi pourquoi. Encore une fois, conseils, avis, opinions, remarques, tout est le bien venu tant que c'est constructif.**_

_**Je voulais encore remercier les personnes qui reviews à chaque chapitre ou presque, depuis le début. Vos petits mots encourageants me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois, puis je pense que sans vous j'aurais pas continuer d'écrire. Donc Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Sur ce j'arrête de babiller et vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Je remerciai Oliver d'un sourire pour sa compréhension et sortis un moment prendre l'air pour me calmer après tant d'émotions. Je me retrouvai enfin seule dans la ruelle derrière le Verdant pour me calmer un moment et réfléchir un peu. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et détachai mes cheveux, cette fichue couette me donnait mal au crane tant elle était serrée et je me mis à faire les cents pas pour me détendre.

Je venais de dire à mon patron ultra sexy que je voulais réfléchir, je me mis une baffe intérieurement. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'en avais envie, qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec ce mec ? Il est beau, mystérieux, sexy, patron d'une grande entreprise, mais j'avais aussi la chance de connaitre le vrai Oliver Queen, celui au grand cœur, loin d'être idiot, un con et un simple playboy qui avait eu la chance de naitre dans la bonne famille. Ceux qui pensaient qu'Ollie était cette personne, devaient être aveugle, car il était clair que ce n'était qu'une façade. C'est vrai que lui et moi avions ce « truc », c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis des siècles alors que nous nous connaissions depuis peu.

Mais je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être une nouvelle blonde à son bras, j'étais loin de ses standards habituels, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver. Est-ce-que j'allais pouvoir tolérer d'être prise en photo ou suivie au moindre de mes mouvement, qu'on n'ait pas vraiment d'intimité… Argh ! Et puis ça allait susciter bavardages, jalousies et surtout rumeurs. Seulement, j'aurais préféré rester la fille invisible du département informatique. Ca me rendait folle toutes ces questions dans ma têtes. Une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter, et je me retournai pour voir une Sara amusée qui me regardait.

**\- Je suppose que tu lui as pardonné… on n'a pas entendu de cris en haut ou quoi. Alors qu'est-ce-qui te tourmente cette fois ?**

**\- C'est juste… – **_ne sachant pas trop si je pouvais parler de ça avec elle, après tout c'était son ex et ils avaient vécu un truc fort tous les deux. Encore un truc à supporter. Je décidai de me lancer_** – Queen m'a enfin fait comprendre qu'il tenait à moi, et on s'est embrassés. Deux fois. Dieu sait qu'il embrasse vraiment bien ! Mais je ne sais pas, il y a dix milles questions dans ma tête qui me retiennent et qui me rendent folle…**

**\- Tu te pose beaucoup toujours autant de questions Felicity ? Souffle un peu, arrête de te prendre la tête ! Fais ce que ton instinct te dicte…**

**\- Même s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces questions sans réponses… c'est ton ex, vous avez vécu quelque chose de très fort tous les deux. Et toi et moi on est amies, enfin je crois, et bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amies proches, je suis presque sure que sortir avec l'ex d'une amie soit pas vraiment acceptable… J'en doute fortement**

**\- Hé ! Lui et moi on s'est séparés d'un commun accord on est encore très amis, et je préférerai le voir avec toi plutôt qu'une pétasse écervelée qui ne connait pas le vrai Ollie comme toi et moi on le connait, tu sais ces filles qui sortent avec lui juste pour sa belle gueule, ses muscles, son argent et le sexe !**

**\- Je déteste ces filles ! Ca me donne envie de les étriper, argh.**

**\- Tu le rends vraiment heureux, alors tu peux m'enlever de ta longue liste de questions sans réponses !**

**\- Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas Sara ?**

**\- Mais non je t'assure, pour le reste, prend du temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment mais je pense qu'au fond tu en as envie.**

On rentra toutes les deux et redescendit à la cave où Diggle et Ollie étaient en train de discuter et Ollie s'amusa à dire qu'on faisait que parler. Il savait de quoi on avait parlé, lui. Je me demandai s'il en avait parlé à Dig. Il fallait que je pense à demander conseil à John il avait toujours de bon conseils lui. Comme nous n'avions rien à faire pour le moment, Dig proposa qu'on s'entraine tous ensemble. Enfin techniquement on aurait du être au bureau mais j'avais piraté l'agenda de Mr Queen pour qu'il soit en rendez vous tous l'après midi pour qu'on puisse avoir un peu de repos. Mais surtout car je n'avais pas envie de croiser ni Isabel ni Moira…

Je suggérai de m'entrainer avec Sara, et que les mecs s'entrainent ensembles afin d'éviter tout dérapage si je m'entrainai avec Queen, bien que je m'abstins de donner les raisons de cette proposition. Ce dernier en avait décidé autrement, il décida qu'on s'entraine tous les deux, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir comme une adolescente et lui de l'amuser. Sara me sourit et alla s'entrainer avec Dig' un peu plus loin, tandis que je prenais mes affaires pour aller me changer et me mettre en tenue de sport dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Lorsque je passai à côté de lui, il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et murmura dans mon oreille : « à toute suite pour la suite de notre entrainement Miss Smoak ». Ce mec avait vraiment le don de me faire perdre les pédales.

Je le fusillai du regard et lui donnai un coup d'épaule au passage mais il ne cilla même pas et poussa même un léger rire. S'il voulait jouer, nous allions jouer, mais je ne serais pas celle qui allait perdre ! Je revenais et me dirigeai vers lui lentement et arrivai à son niveau je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon négligé et demandais le plus innocemment si nous pouvions commencer. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, je savais qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, ça se voyait dans son regard, et lorsqu'il sourit je su qu'il voulait me reprendre par surprise.

Il voulu de nouveau me faire une démonstration mais je fis mine d'avoir mal à une de mes côtes avant qu'il ne commence. Il s'arrêta instantanément inquiet et vint vers moi pour vérifier que j'allais bien. J'en profitai pour lui mettre un coup de pieds dans le derrière de son genoux pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et j'en rajoutai en le poussant avec mes poings afin qu'il se retrouve à terre, je m'assis sur lui positionnant ses bras le long de son corps et les bloquai avec mes genoux et mon coude contre sa gorge. Je souris assez fière de mon coup.

**\- Règle numéro 1 : soit bien sur que tu as toujours un appui, et– **_lui dis-je avec un sourire_**\- ne te laisse surtout pas déstabiliser par quoi que ce soit.**

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que nos compères avaient arrêté leur entrainement, John souriait de voir Oliver se faire mettre à terre par une petite chose comme moi, Sara souriait fière de moi, le principal intéressé quant à lui me félicita et me dit que c'était très bien joué ! Je me relevai et souriais fière d'avoir réussi à le mettre à terre et à le prendre par surprise. Il se remit sur ses pieds et avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf il se saisit de mon bras le mit dans mon dos et me bloqua collant mon dos contre son torse. Je tentai de garder mon sang froid, mais sentir ses abdos et tous ses muscles contres mon dos, ou pire sentir son souffle dans ma nuque ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

**\- A vrai dire c'était la deuxième règle ça, la première chose que je t'ai dit était, je me cite : « Tout d'abord tu dois toujours regarder derrière toi et autour de toi pour vérifier que personne ne t'attaque ! ». –**_ il me relâcha et je me tournai pour être face à lui_** – Surtout quand tu viens de mettre quelqu'un à terre, attends toi à une riposte ma belle.**

**\- Bien joué Queen, bien joué !**

**\- Toutefois – **_il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec son fameux sourire_ **– ton coup était vraiment pas mal ! Mais n'oublie pas que ton agresseur se moquera que tu aies mal aux côtes ou pas.**

On passa encore quelque temps à s'entraîner en tournant et en changeant de partenaires, et heureusement qu'on tournait car sinon je crois que j'aurais pu perdre mon self-control avec Queen ! Il avait cette foutue manière d'être canon en permanence. Cela en devenait presque inhumain. Et je comptai bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je crois que j'aurais besoin de l'aide de la jeune Queen, peut-être même que la jeune Lance pourrait aussi m'aider ! Je sens qu'on allait vraiment pouvoir s'amuser, et ce sans que personne n'en souffre. Bah oui tout ça n'était qu'un petit jeu innocent, une blague, ça ne devait pas devenir méchant.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Oliver sonna et il sortit pour répondre, Sara remonta pour filer un coup de main à Thea &amp; Roy au bar. Dig me regarda en souriant.

**\- Alors tout est arrangé entre Oliver et toi ?**

**\- Oui, je crois bien. On sait tous oh combien c'est dur pour lui de s'excuser…**

**\- A qui le dis-tu ? – **_rigola mon ami_ **– Enfin bref, je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous.**

**\- J'aurais besoin de tes conseils d'ailleurs Dig. – **_je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien que nous deux_ **– Il a dit qu'il tenait à moi, et c'était maladroit mais je crois que c'était sa manière de me demander à ce qu'on sorte ensemble. Seulement je ne sais pas trop quoi faire … - **_je me mis à babiller comme une gamine prise sur le fait_ **\- J'veux dire c'est mon patron, et puis il est Oliver Queen, et je suis juste … moi. Et je te demande à toi parce que tu le connais hyper bien, et t'as toujours des supers conseils, comme un super moine bouddhiste genre, tu vois. Aide moi Dig stp...**

**\- Ce qui lui plaît chez toi, c'est que tu es la seule fille qui lui tient tête c'est pour ça qu'il te respecte. Tu ne t'aplatis jamais devant lui, il a l'habitude que les filles lui passent tout ce qu'il veut, mais pas toi, tu es unique, tu sais lui tenir tête, tu le connais, tu le fais rire Felicity, rire. Arrête de te chercher de fausses excuses, rien ne te retient. Après tu as plus qu'à savoir si tu en as envie mais là je ne peux pas savoir à ta place.**

**\- Merci Dig! Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.**

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un frère pour moi, ayant toujours été fille unique, et un peu solitaire, ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme Dig sur qui je pouvais compter 24h/24.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Lâchez vous et dites moi tout ! :P**

**Je vous retrouve mercredi, pour le chapitre 22 du point de vue... d'Oliver Queen ! Yay'! Sachant qu'il n'y a que 25 chapitres à cette fiction + un petit épilogue, la fiction touche bientôt à sa fin.**

**See ya soon.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde :P**

**Donc me revoilà comme promis en ce mercredi pour vous poster le chapitre 22 qui j'espère vous plaira ! :D mais comme d'habitude, même si ce n'est pas le cas, dites moi pourquoi. Avis, conseils, impressions, impréssions, positifs et négatifs sont acceptés tant que c'est constructif et pas agressif ! :)**

**Merci aux personnes présentes depuis le début, qui review chaque chapitre ou presque, et qui ont toujours des petits mots d'encouragements et tout ! Merci à ces personnes là ! :)**

**Bon aller je me tais, et vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx **

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Après l'attaque de Felicity, j'attendis qu'elle se relève et soit dos à moi pour me relever à mon tour. Je me retrouvai donc derrière elle, coinçant son bras dans son dos, en prenant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Je m'amusai à expirer l'air doucement dans son cou, juste dans le but de lui faire perdre son sang froid, j'adorai la voir rougir. Je lui rappelai que la première règle était de toujours regarder derrière soi et vérifier que personne n'attaque par derrière. Mais surtout que son attaquant se moquerait pas mal qu'elle ait mal ou pas, avant de la féliciter pour son coup.

Je reçu un coup de fil et sortit pour répondre. Il s'agissait simplement d'Isabel pour me rappeler que le soir il y avait un gala organisé par Queen Consolidated et qu'il était très important que j'y sois. Je lui promis que j'y serais et à temps et je raccrochai avant d'aller voir Thea pour voir si tout allait bien avec le Verdant. Il s'agissait peut-être de son bar maintenant mais il avait été le mien avant. A peine j'arrivai à sa hauteur qu'elle demanda à Roy &amp; Sara d'aller récupérer la commande qui arrivait avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour inviter Felicity à t'accompagner à ton gala ce soir Ollie ?**

**\- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires un peu Speedy ? - **_je lui souris_** – pour une fois dans ta vie.**

**\- Pas quand tu fais le con !**

**\- Mais de toute façon Felicity doit y aller aussi étant donné qu'elle fait partie de l'entreprise !**

**\- Grrrr ! Tu m'énerve quand tu fais celui qui a réponses à tout ! P'tit con va. –**_elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en râlant_** –**

Je redescendis rejoindre Felicity &amp; John qui étaient restés en bas. Ils venaient de terminer leur conversation quand j'entrai, ou alors y avaient coupé court. La jeune femme nous regarda tour à tour avant de nous saluer, elle nous dit qu'elle allait rentrer se préparer pour le gala de ce soir et elle s'en alla. Dig rentra chez lui également, et je restai un moment en bas à m'entraîner avant de remonter pour rentrer me préparer pour ce gala. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut il n'y avait plus que Roy. Je lui demandai où étaient passées Thea et Sara, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en me disant que Speedy était allée se préparer pour ce soir et que la jeune Lance avait quelque chose à faire. Je soupirai en me disant que ma petite sœur allait probablement mettre deux heures dans sa salle de bain, ce qui amusa son copain. Je rentrai donc chez moi en moto.

Le gala se déroulait au grand hôtel de Starling, et pour une fois j'étais arrivé avant Felicity, Moira et même avant Isabel. Pour ne pas griller nos couvertures, c'est Diggle qui m'avait conduit. J'étais allé au bar pour prendre une coupe en attendant Felicity, car pour le moment il n'y avait pas grand monde et c'était d'un ennui mortel. C'était toujours moins ennuyeux lorsqu'elle était là. Je tournai la tête et la vit à l'entrée avec Thea à ses côtés. Elle était splendide dans sa robe dos nu de couleur rouge vif, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un magnifique chignon, quelques mèches sauvages s'en échappaient et ondulaient dans son dos et autour de son cou, laissant tout de même son dos à découvert. Ses bleus commençaient déjà à s'estomper mais elle les avait tout de même camouflés, avec du fond de teint probablement.

Les filles approchèrent du bar et commandèrent toutes deux un cocktail à base de champagne, le barman les souris en leur faisant un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur alors que je le dissuadai du regard, lorsqu'il me vit, il baissa la tête et s'en alla servir d'autre clients. Visiblement les deux jeunes femmes ne m'avaient pas vu, elles se sourirent en trinquant. Elles burent une gorgée avant de reporter leur attention sur la foule qui commençait à arriver.

**\- Felicity, tourne discrètement la tête à 10h, ce mec te regarde depuis qu'on est arrivées. Oh il te sourit ! Je crois que tu as un nouvel admirateur.**

**\- Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas trop sûre… je devrais peut-être aller lui parler pour en avoir le cœur net …**

**\- Speedy, Felicity, - **_je m'approchai d'elles comme si je venais d'arriver et me plantai entre elles et ce fameux gars, leur bloquant la vue_** – vous êtes superbes les filles !**

**\- Oh mon téléphone sonne – **_Speedy jeta un coup d'œil à son portable_** – c'est Sara, je vous laisse ! – **_elle sortit pour décrocher_** –**

**\- Queen à l'heure ? Etonnant – **_elle sourit_** – Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là. Ca fait longtemps ?**

« Assez pour voir ce porc vous reluquer » pensai-je, mais je m'abstins et lui dit que non. Elle sourit en me disant que Thea était passée la chercher chez elle pour l'amener ici. Elle finit son verre et nous discutâmes un moment de nos « activités nocturnes », elle m'informa qu'elle avait piratés les comptes d'un homme qui avait volé et escroqués les locataires de ses immeubles dans les Glades et qu'elle avait rendu l'argent à ses propriétaires. Je la félicitai pour son travail et lui proposai qu'on ne parle plus travail pour la soirée, elle accepta avec un sourire.

Isabel s'approcha de nous et jugea Felicity de haut en bas, alors que cette dernière lui servit son plus beau sourire et de la saluer poliment dans l'unique but de l'énerver. Ce qui sembla fonctionner car la brune fusilla la blonde du regard et reporta son attention sur moi et m'annonça que je devais la suivre pour aller saluer de potentiels investisseurs. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Felicity et lâcha avec son sourire le plus hypocrite : « Merci d'avoir fait un… effort vestimentaire Mademoiselle Smoak. Vous avez au moins fait un effort sur la longueur de votre tenue pour une fois. Nos investisseurs ne penseront pas qu'on embauche les prostituées. ».

**\- Assez Isabel !**

**\- - **_Felicity me coupa et posa sa main sur mon avant bras_** – Laisse la dire Oliver. Tu sais les vieilles filles aigries et frustrées ont souvent besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire pour se défouler… – **_elle détourna la tête vers Isabel_** – Si je puis me permettre mademoiselle Rochev, j'ai été engagée pour mes compétences… peut on en dire autant de vous ? Ne prenez pas le temps de répondre… je connais déjà la réponse. Je sais tout, au passage, pas trop dur de toujours avoir été le second choix? –**_elle sourit et tourna les talons_**-**

Je savais que la jeune femme avait fait preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui en coller une en plein visage, et qu'elle avait du être profondément blessée, surtout connaissant son histoire. Je me tournai vers Isabel, son sang avait quitté son visage elle était devenue plus blanche encore qu'un lavabo. La fusillant du regard je lui promis qu'elle me paierait ça très cher et qu'elle irait s'excuser de gré ou de force auprès de Felicity !

J'allai saluer les investisseurs avec Isabel, et bien que celle-ci avait tenté de reprendre ses esprits je pouvais clairement voir sur son visage qu'elle avait été profondément affectée par les paroles assassines de la blonde, il fallait d'ailleurs que je pense à lui demander l'explication de ce sous-entendu. Nous étions en train de discuter avec les investisseurs à propos de l'entreprise quand Felicity nous rejoint discrètement. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'alcool sur elle, probablement avait elle commandé un verre ou deux.

La jeune femme était parvenue à aussitôt à apporter une ambiance plus légère à la conversation, et fit même une réflexion ou deux qui fit sourire nos potentiels investisseurs. Ils étaient tombés sous son charme, ce qui enragea encore plus la brune. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux, Greyson Camden, fit une remarque sur le fait qu'investir dans l'entreprise de mon père était tout de même dangereux, la jeune femme, sans se dépourvoir de son sourire chaleureux se contenta de rétorquer :

**\- En fait, Monsieur Camden, Queen Consolidated, est l'une des plus grande entreprises de l'Etat et du Pays, d'un point de vue économique c'est elle qui crée le plus d'emplois, ce qui favorise le pouvoir d'achat des consommateurs, et donc l'économie du pays. Et d'un point de vue technique son centre de Recherche et Développement fait parti des 5 premiers du pays, créant sans arrêt de nouvelles technologies de pointe notamment par exemple en termes de biotechnologie.**

**\- Cette jeune femme est tout simplement exquise – **_s'exclama-t-il_** – Mais qui est cette jeune femme Monsieur Queen ?**

**\- Felicity Smoak, diplômée du MIT, experte en informatique et ma précieuse assistante de direction ! – **_je tournai la tête vers elle_** – Ai-je oublié quelque chose Mlle Smoak ?**

**\- Je n'apporte pas de café, sinon non tout est dit.**

Nos interlocuteurs rigolèrent, totalement sous le charme de la blonde et de son honnêteté. Isabel était verte de jalousie car elle avait ramé pour les convaincre de venir, ça faisait des mois qu'elle insistait pour qu'ils investissent dans l'entreprise, et Felicity les avait conquis en pas même cinq minutes. Je la regardai fier, elle tourna la tête vers moi et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Elle venait de mettre la brune à terre sans même utiliser la violence, elle donna le coup fatal lorsqu'elle lâcha de sa voix la plus douce simulant l'inquiétude à la perfection : « Oh Isabel, vous devriez vous asseoir vous n'avez pas l'air très bien vous êtes toute pâle, vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ou que je vous apporte un verre d'eau ? ».

* * *

**Alors, les amis ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis, donc lâchez vous :D**

**Maintenant je vous retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 23, du point de vue de notre Felicity chérie !**

**See ya soon !**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello les amis !**

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 23 comme promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais même si ça vous ne plais pas, dites moi pourquoi, je suis curieuse, comme d'habitude, critique, avis, opinions, remarques, conseils sont les bienvenus tant que c'est constructif. Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y a des erreurs d'orthographe, j'ai bien essayé de relire mais bon lendemain de soirée c'est un peu dur haha ! :)**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, pour les personnes qui postent des reviews depuis le début et qui ont toujours des mots encourageant, et chaleureux merci beaucoup !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Thea était venue m'aider à me préparer pour la soirée de ce soir, elle m'avait prêtée une de ses robes car je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller m'en acheter une nouvelle. Je portai donc une merveilleuse robe dos nu d'un rouge éclatant. Avec l'aide de la jeune Queen et de fond de teint j'avais pu cacher mes dernières ecchymoses, elle m'avait également aidée alors que je me débattais avec les deux rubans cousus sur le devant de la robe pour les nouer dans mon cou et retenir la robe. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon haut, et laissai quelques mèches folles s'échapper que la brune s'était fait un malin plaisir à onduler.

Lorsque je rejoignis mon amie qui m'attendait dans mon salon déjà prête, elle me sourit et me dit que j'étais magnifique et que son frangin allait carrément craquer. En effet, quand je lui avais demandé de faire craquer son frère pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce elle avait de suite accepté et sautillait déjà sur place. On se rendit au gala qui se déroulait au Grand Hôtel de Starling avec la limousine qu'elle avait louée pour l'occasion, buvant plusieurs coupes de champagne en chemin en mettant au point notre plan d'action…

Une fois à l'entrée on chercha toutes les deux son frère du regard et quand on le trouva on se dirigea vers le bar, où il était installé, mimant de ne pas l'avoir vu. On pris toutes deux un verre avant qu'elle ne me lance un :

**\- Felicity, tourne discrètement la tête à 10h, ce mec te regarde depuis qu'on est arrivées. Oh il te sourit ! Je crois que tu as un nouvel admirateur.**

**\- Tu crois ? – **_comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, je décidai de jouer le jeu_ **\- Je ne suis pas trop sûre… je devrais peut-être aller lui parler pour en avoir le cœur net …**

**\- Speedy, Felicity, - **_la jalousie poussa Oliver à intervenir et il se planta entre l'individu en question et nous_** – vous êtes superbes les filles !**

**\- Oh mon téléphone sonne – **_elle sortit son téléphone_ **– c'est Sara, je vous laisse ! – **_elle sortit pour décrocher non sans me faire un clin d'œil en partant_ **–**

**\- Queen à l'heure ? Etonnant – **_un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres_** – Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là. Ca fait longtemps ?**

**\- Quelques minutes tout au plus.**

On resta simplement là à parler pendant quelques instants, à parler de tout et de rien. Je lui avais annoncé que j'avais piraté le compte bancaire d'un malfrat des Glades pour rendre l'argent qu'il avait volé à leurs vrais propriétaires. Il sourit et me dit que j'avais fais du bon boulot, mais que pour ce soir, on pourrait ne pas parler travail. Je souris et acceptai avec plaisir, après tout pourquoi pas simplement profiter de la soirée. Tout se déroulait à merveilles, jusqu'à ce que cette garce d'Isabel ne se pointe et demande à Queen de la suivre pour aller saluer des gens, car il était là pour ça après tout. Il soupira et la suivit, mais Isabel se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et sourit :

**\- Merci d'avoir fait un… effort vestimentaire Mademoiselle Smoak. Vous avez au moins fait un effort sur la longueur de votre tenue pour une fois. Nos investisseurs ne penseront pas qu'on embauche les prostituées.**

**\- Assez Isabel ! – **_Oliver était furieux et j'étais pratiquement sur que si elle n'avait pas été une femme elle se serait pris un crochet ou un uppercut_ **-**

**\- - **_Je le coupai pour l'empêcher de faire un scandale en m'interposant et en mettant ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer_**– Laisse la dire Oliver. Tu sais les vieilles filles aigries et frustrées ont souvent besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire pour se défouler… – **_je me tournai vers elle_** – Si je puis me permettre mademoiselle Rochev, j'ai été engagée pour mes compétences… peut on en dire autant de vous ? Ne prenez pas le temps de répondre… je connais déjà la réponse. Je sais tout.**

Oliver ne le savait peut-être pas, mais Isabel avait eu une liaison avec son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'une stagiaire de ce dernier, voilà comment elle était arrivée aussi haut dans l'entreprise. Cette dernière sembla surprise que je sois au courant, et tenta de se reprendre, mais malheureusement pour elle ce fut sans grand succès. La vérité c'est que sa reflexion m'avait profondément affectée, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire se plaisir. D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaitre ma véritable histoire elle, même Sherlock Holmes n'aurait probablement pas pu le savoir.

Toutefois, dès que je fus hors de son champ de vision je commandai un verre de double scotch, puis encore un autre et fini par un mojito. A vrai dire, je m'étais retenue de la frapper pour ne pas créer de scandale en plein milieu d'une réception de ce genre, ce qui aurait pu causer des problèmes à Oliver, mais je me jurai que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle me le paierait. J'en avais marre de son attitude suffisante envers moi, de ses manières hautaines. Elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde, plus douée, plus intelligente. Je comptai bien la remettre à sa place.

J'étais en train de penser à la manière dont je pourrais faire enrager Isabel, sans avoir à frapper, quand je me souvins combien elle avait eu du mal à convaincre tous ces investisseurs potentiels de venir pour investir. C'est là que j'eu mon idée, probablement la meilleure de ma vie et sûrement influencée par l'alcool. Je fis quelques recherches sur mon smartphone pour savoir le nom des personnes à qui Queen s'adressait avant de me diriger vers eux d'un pas décidé sans quitter Rochev du regard, puis je me postai aux côtés d'Oliver, elle me fusilla du regard pensant que j'allais tout faire foirer et je me contentai de lui sourire.

Je m'incrustai discrètement dans la conversation, me montrant adorable au possible, riant aux blagues des investisseurs, faisant une ou deux réflexions qui les fit rire, faisant tout ce que je pouvais pour tous me les mettre dans la poche. Et visiblement je n'avais pas trop mal réussi, tout le monde me souriant chaleureusement et ignorant complètement Isabel. L'attention était sur Oliver et moi-même. Je souriais fière d'avoir fait mon petit effet auprès de ses hommes et femmes obnubilés par le travail, et qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rire à ce genre d'événements.

L'un d'entre eux, Greyson Camden, brisa cette ambiance si légère en reparlant du travail, car après tout c'était le but de tout ce gala. Les convaincre. Il expliqua que selon lui il était tout de même un peu dangereux d'investir dans cette entreprise au vu de certains évènements récents. Isabel allait répliquer quelque chose mais je m'empressai de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et parla la première, tout en parlant avec douceur, sous le regard étonné d'Oliver :

**\- En fait, Monsieur Camden, Queen Consolidated, est l'une des plus grande entreprises de l'Etat et du Pays, d'un point de vue économique c'est elle qui crée le plus d'emplois, ce qui favorise le pouvoir d'achat des consommateurs, et donc l'économie du pays. Et d'un point de vue technique son centre de Recherche et Développement fait parti des 10 premiers du pays, créant sans arrêt de nouvelles technologies de pointe notamment par exemple en termes de biotechnologie.**

**\- Cette jeune femme est tout simplement exquise – **_s'exclama-t-il_** – Mais qui est cette jeune femme Monsieur Queen ?**

**\- Felicity Smoak, diplômée du MIT, experte en informatique et ma précieuse assistante de direction ! –**_ il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me fit son magnifique sourire en coin_** – Ai-je oublié quelque chose Mlle Smoak ?**

**\- Je n'apporte pas de café, sinon non tout est dit. – c**_e qui déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde sauf Rochev qui me fusillai toujours du regard et je lui assenai le coup fatal_ **\- Oh Isabel, vous devriez vous asseoir vous n'avez pas l'air très bien vous êtes toute pâle, vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ou que je vous apporte un verre d'eau ?**

Cette dernière vexée me remercia poliment pour garder le peu d'honneur qui lui restait face aux investisseurs, avant de s'excuser et de s'en aller. Je souris fière de mon coup, et vis Oliver me faire une œillade à laquelle je répondis par un sourire angélique. Durant toute la conversation j'avais du ignorer l'envie de vomir qui me tournait l'estomac à cause des verres bus dans la limousine avec Thea puis au bar. Les effets de l'alcool avaient agis sur moi à retardement, ou alors ma fierté ou l'adrénaline avait retardé le ressenti. Me souvenant de l'habitude qu'avait Thea de prétexter un coup de fil pour filer en douce, j'en fis de même et m'excusa auprès d'eux.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de secours et me retrouvais dans une ruelle derrière l'hôtel, ou heureusement il n'y avait personne. Enfin un peu de calme. C'est alors que les paroles d'Isabel un peu plus tôt me revinrent en mémoire, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Je les fermai pour ne pas qu'elles coulent sur mes joues et ruinent mon maquillage, mais un violent haut le cœur me prit et je courus du mieux que je pus vers la poubelle avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. Et évidemment pour couronner le tout, Oliver était sorti pour venir voir comment j'allais et me trouva dans cette position.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, les larmes ayant coulé sur mes joues malgré moi à cause des paroles de Rochev et du fait d'avoir … rendu. J'étais affreusement gênée par la situation, d'autant que ce n'était pas mon genre de boire jusqu'à m'en faire vomir. Il me tendit un verre d'eau et déposa sa veste sur mes épaules.

**\- Viens, je te ramène, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer ma belle !**

**\- Mais Dig ? Il ne va pas rester ici tout seul …**

**\- Je lui ai dit de rentrer y a un moment maintenant, de manière à ce qu'il profite de sa soirée avec Lyla !**

**\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.**

**\- Ne fais pas gaffe à ce qu'a dit Isabel, elle est jalouse de toi. Et tu l'as bien achevée tout à l'heure,– il me fit un clin d'œil et son fameux sourire en coin - c'était magnifique. Il n'y a que toi pour tenir tête à cette bimbo pimbêche.**

**\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas trop pour la violence, y a d'autre moyens de faire mal, très mal.**

J'avais tenté de lui esquissai un sourire, mais mes yeux hurlaient le contraire, et Queen du le voir, car il vint me prendre dans ses bras un moment avant de me ramener jusque chez moi.

* * *

**Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis, donc lâchez vous et dîtes moi tout :D**

**Maintenant je vous retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 24, du point de vue de notre Felicity nationale, encore ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre, la fiction touche à sa fin.**

**See ya soon !**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hello Hello,**_

_**bon comme certains l'ont remarqué, je me suis trompée dans le dernier chapitre, donc non je ne comptai pas vous faire attendre une semaine avant de vous apporter la suite. Donc désolée pour cette erreur, et là voilà la suite avec ce petit chapitre 24. Donc comme promis le chapitre 24, comme d'habitude, remarques, conseils, avis, opinions, tout est le bien venu tant que c'est constructif ! :)**_

_**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vous êtes tous géniaux et encore mille merci pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots adorables ! :)**_

_**Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : **_

_**Felicity POV :**_

Il me sourit et me dit de le suivre, il se posta devant sa moto rangée un peu plus loin. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, mais quand je compris, j'ouvris grand les yeux ce qui l'amusa fortement. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, probablement l'avait il garée ici plus tôt dans la journée sachant qu'il demanderait à Diggle de rentrer chez lui pour profiter de sa soirée.

**\- Non, non et NON ! Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris : NON ! Je suis saoule mais pas à ce point ! Non, jamais !**

**\- C'est notre seul moyen de rentrer Felicity.**

**\- Je t'adore Oliver, genre vraiment beaucoup tu vois. Mais tu conduis comme un psychopathe, un vrai malade mental ! Parfois je me demande même si tu n'as pas des tendances suicidaires. Alors Non il est hoooooors de question que je monte avec toi !**

**\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

Il me fit son sourire en coin à tomber, et me promit de rouler doucement. Je soupirai et fini par accepter, car je n'avais pas la foi de rentrer à pieds jusque chez moi, surtout que ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Je montai sur sa moto derrière lui et m'agrippai à sa taille, mes ongles déchirant presque sa chemise au passage. Ce dernier s'amusa à rouler très vite, surtout dans les virages, juste pour me faire une peur bleue. Lorsqu'enfin il se parqua devant chez moi, je restai accrochée à lui, j'étais tellement crispée que lorsque je voulu descendre mes jambes me firent défaut et je manquai de tomber mais Oliver fut plus rapide et me rattrapa avant que je n'heurte le sol. Ma seule réaction fut de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je riai. Il m'était impossible de m'arrêter de rire.

**\- Et voilà Smoak, enfin chez toi et en un seul morceau.**

**\- On n'est pas encore CHEZ moi mais DEVANT chez moi –**_je mordillai ma lèvre sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte_**-**

**\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour toi d'aller te coucher…**

**\- Mais je ne veux pas dormir ! J'suis pas fatiguée ! –**_je râlai comme une gamine boudeuse_**\- Et tu ne peut pas me forcer.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

Son regard et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour moi et je tentai de reculer, il m'attrapa et me porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et ce jusque sur le pallier. Il attrapa mes clef dans ma pochette et ouvrit la porte et entra avant d'enfin me déposer au sol. Il me conseilla d'aller prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Je dus faire une drôle de tête, car il me promit de rester jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la salle de bain. J'hochai la tête et allai dans la salle de bain dans ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, je ne lui avais pas proposer de venir avec moi sous la douche, avec les effets de l'alcool j'aurais été capable de le faire. Je rougis rien qu'en y pensant.

Je laissai l'eau fraiche couler sur ma peau durant un long moment, avant de savonner mon corps et de me laver les cheveux. J'étais parfaitement détendue lorsque je sortis enfin de la douche, je m'enroulai dans une serviette. Je passai la crème anti-inflammatoire que John m'avait conseillée de mettre sur mes bleus et mes entorses pour ne pas avoir mal et enfilai mon tee shirt du MIT et un vieux short de sport gris. Je me démaquillai et laisser mes cheveux trempés, totalement libres dans mon dos. Cette douche presque froide m'avait remis les idées en place directement.

En sortant je rangeai la robe de Thea sur un cintre pour ne pas l'abîmer, et en me tournant je vis qu'il était là, assis sur le rebord de mon lit en m'attendant. Quand enfin je remarquai sa présence, il se leva et me dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, je le rattrapai par la main.

**\- Est-ce que… enfin je me demandai si ça te dérangerai de rester un moment, Sara n'est pas là ce soir, elle avait un truc avec Laurel et leur père je crois… enfin bref, je suis toute seule ce soir, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de rester seule.**

**\- Pas de soucis, je t'ai dis que je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.**

**\- Merci Queen vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu sais. Tu devrais arrêter d'en douter. Je vais être totalement honnête avec toi, tu as beaucoup de défauts, tu es têtu, parfois presque lourd à force d'insister, tu écartes les gens de toi, mais personne ne peut dire que tu es une mauvaise personne. Non personne. Et je ne parle pas de The Arrow là ou juste depuis que tu es rentré de l'ile. Je parle du Oliver d'avant aussi…**

**\- Tu ne me connaissais vraiment pas pour pouvoir dire ça…**

**\- Oh aller ! Oliver, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Tout le pays te connait depuis que tu es né ! Je suis sûre que tu as encore plus fais le buzz que la naissance du petit Prince George de Kate &amp; William. Et je te rappelle que je suis une IT girl qui n'a jamais vraiment eu une vie sociale très développée… trouver des informations sur les gens sur internet c'était mon passe-temps favori et tu avais pour fâcheuse habitude de faire la une des journaux. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'une façade, tu n'as jamais été ce petit con arrogant. Je me trompe ?**

**\- J'ai quand même couché avec la sœur de ma copine… et je ne l'ai pas trompée qu'une seule fois.**

**\- Je suis sure que tu as fais ça pour te protéger des sentiments, tu tenais beaucoup trop à Laurel et tu avais peur parce que tu avais peur d'être blessé.**

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, je changeai de sujet et on parla toute la soirée sur le canapé autour d'un bon café. Et sans que je ne me rende compte, la tension changea entre nous, tout à coup c'était électrique. Je me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus… non seulement ce mec était canon, mais en plus de ça il avait des yeux carrément magnifiques. Ce mec est juste physiquement parfait, a-t-il seulement un seul défaut physique? Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me sortir de mes pensées. Lorsque que je réalisai que la distance entre nous était soudainement presque inexistante, ma respiration se fit haletante et j'entrouvrais les lèvres pour respirer. Il me regarda dans les yeux et son sourire en coin me fit définitivement craquer et je l'embrassai passionnément.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui l'embrassais, il sembla aussi surpris que moi, mais pas mécontent. Mais ça dérapa vraiment quand il passa ses mains sous mon haut alors que je lui déboutonnai sa chemise pour la lui enlever. J'enroulai mes jambes à sa taille et crochetai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à ma chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur mon lit m'entrainant avec lui. Il embrassait mon cou, mon épaule et descendait vers ma poitrine. Je relevai son visage et embrassa la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de m'arrêter au coin de ses lèvres, il se recula légèrement et me regarda :

**\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu voulais du temps …**

**\- Oui – **_je lui fis un petit sourire gêné_** – c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, parce que j'en ai vraiment envie, que c'est moi qui décide, et pas… enfin tu sais.**

**\- - **_il caressa ma joue_**\- Il est mort, il ne t'approchera plus jamais, et la moindre personne qui s'approche de toi pour te faire du mal est mort sur le champ, jamais Dig, Roy, Sara et moi on ne laissera quiconque te faire du mal. Et jamais je ne te ferais de mal…**

**\- Je sais tout ça, surtout que tu sais que si tu veux me briser le coeur je ferais de ta vie un enfer, et tu sais ce que la Bitch peut faire quand elle a du wifi ! – **_ce qui nous fit rire en chœur, puis je lui fis mon sourire le plus angélique_** – maintenant tu peux m'embrasser tu sais …**

Il rigola et répondit à mes attentes en m'embrassant à nouveau, sans aucune retenue et pourtant si tendrement, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et on passa la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant sans cesse … et plus si affinités. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il est très doué, et que je n'avais aucune de le quitter pour le moment, le simple fait de me retrouver dans ses bras m'électrisait. Et puis bon, honnêtement je crois que j'attendais ça depuis longtemps, tout le monde avait raison j'avais carrément craqué pour lui à la seconde où il est entré dans mon bureau au département informatique il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Je me réveillai au petit matin, ma tête reposait contre son torse alors que son bras entourait ma taille, et encore une fois j'avais enroulé ma jambe autour de la sienne. Comme la première fois où nous avions dormis ensembles, excepté que nous étions tous deux complètements dévêtus, ce qui me permit d'admirer son corps d'Apollon discrètement. Je me levai sans le réveiller et enfilai des sous-vêtements et sa chemise de la veille pour me rendre à la cuisine et me servir un verre d'eau, étant complètement assoiffée. Mais alors que j'étais dans la cuisine assise sur le plan de travail, mon verre à la main, Sara rentra à la maison.

**\- Salut Fel' ça va ? A ce que je vois tu as du passer une nuit plutôt agréable.**

**\- Ca va et toi ? Comment vont ta sœur et ton père ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**\- Très bien merci, ils vont bien aussi et oui la soirée était bonne ….**

Oliver s'était réveillé et voyant que je n'étais plus au lit dans ses bras avait probablement décidé de venir à ma recherche, et bien entendu plutôt que de se rhabiller il avait simplement entouré le drap autour de sa taille. Il sourit devant la situation et salua Sara. Je pinçai les lèvres, et sentant mes joues rougir comme jamais avant, je me cachai dans mes mains. Ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, surtout lui. Alors que je trouvai le moment un peu gênant, eux semblait au contraire trouver ça amusant. Une fois que le feu de mes joues fut moindre, j'enlevai mes mains de mon visage.

**\- Je dirai que la nuit a plutôt été bonne pour tous les deux les amis.**

**\- Yep, - **_Oliver me regarda avec son sourire en coin_** – excellente même je dirais !**

**\- Okay, qui veut du café ? – **_tentai-je pour changer de sujet, ce qui déclencha notre hilarité à tous les trois_** –**

Sara nous dit qu'elle était contente pour nous avant de monter prendre une douche, Queen s'approcha de moi avec son magnifique sourire et arrivé à ma hauteur il posa ses grandes mains sur mes hanches. Je lui souris et entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

**\- Donc toi et moi on est genre un couple ?**

**\- Ouais je crois bien – **_il semblait heureux_ **– qu'en pensez-vous Miss Smoak ?**

**\- L'idée me plait bien, - **_je lui rendis son sourire_** -me faudra juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire. J'aurais juste un service à te demander…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Juste qu'on évite de s'afficher en public, genre au bureau par exemple, - **_je me remis à babiller_** \- j'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que je sors avec toi juste pour avoir une promotion, et j'aimerai éviter d'être l'objet de rumeurs. Je veux dire, le dire aux gens qui nous sont proches, oui bien sûr comme Thea, John, Roy, ou même Laurel si tu veux, bon pas Sara vu qu'elle est déjà au courant… mais ... enfin tu vois quoi ?**

**\- Hey hey hey, tu recommencer à babiller, no stress ! – **_il déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres_** \- C'est ok Smoak, détend toi. Ton idée me va très bien. On va juste prendre notre temps, tranquillement.**

Ce mec avait le don de vous rassurer rien qu'avec un sourire, ou quelque chose de totalement anodin.

* * *

**Alors quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout, je suis curieuse de savoir ! :) **

**C'était l'avant dernier chapitre, donc rendez vous dimanche pour le chapitre 25 du point de vue d'Oliver, qui sera le dernier chapitre, sans compter le petit épilogue. Et oui on s'approche dangereusement de la fin là haha ! Je pense que je reviendrais avec une fiction, mais je sais pas encore quand ! :) **

**See ya soon.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir, enfin bonne nuit étant donné qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin.**

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser du retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais chez mon père et j'avais pas mon ordinateur et après en rentrant j'ai bossé sur autre chose puis voilà il est une heure du matin et je ne le poste que maintenant. Désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Vraiment désolée !**

**Donc me voilà de retour avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette fiction, à l'écrire et tout, juste par vos reviews toutes mignonnes et adorables ! Donc milles merci car sans vous je pense que j'aurais pas continuer à écrire. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.**

**Sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : **_

_**Oliver POV :**_

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé Felicity n'étais plus dans le lit, j'avais donc enroulé le drap autour de ma taille et l'avait rejoint, je la trouvai dans la cuisine compagnie de Sara. La blonde se sentait visiblement gênée car elle cachait son visage pour pas qu'on voit à quel point elle était rouge. Ce qui nous amusa beaucoup avec Sara, avant que cette dernière ne monte prendre une douche. Je m'approchai de Felicity et elle crocheta ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa ses bras sur mes épaules, tandis que je la tenais par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

On discutait du fait qu'elle et moi étions un couple maintenant, quand elle se mit à babiller à propos du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas trop qu'on s'affiche en public, car elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle était avec moi uniquement parce que j'étais son patron ou ce genre de truc. Je tentai de la rassurer pour qu'elle arrête de babiller en lui disant que son idée m'allait très bien. Après tout jouer au petit couple tout mignon et s'afficher de la sorte aux yeux de tous n'était pas vraiment mon passe-temps favori, le monde n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Ma vie était assez exposée comme ça, pas besoin de tout connaitre de ma vie privée non plus hein.

Le temps de midi on se retrouva tous au Big Belly Burger, il y avait Thea et Roy, Dig et Lyla, Sara et Laurel, tous nos amis les plus proches, ils nous attendaient déjà tous. On entra côte à côte, en souriant, et arrivés à leur niveau, elle prit ma main timidement, On s'assit avec eux à la table et on passa commande à notre tour. Ils nous regardèrent tous surpris, enfin sauf Sara vu qu'elle était déjà au courant, mais elle avait tenu sa langue. Et elle semblait très amusée par la situation.

Tous nos amis nous sourirent, les premiers à avoir compris furent Thea et Dig, mais les autres ne mirent guère plus de temps. Ma sœur hurla de joie et nous sauta au cou, Dig nous félicita d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Roy en fit de même, Lyla nous sourit et nous dit qu'on formait un beau petit couple. Toutefois je notai que l'ainée des Lance semblait moins heureuse que les autres, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, Felicity en fit de même et à vrai dire, personne ne s'en préoccupa vraiment. Je me moquai de son avis, je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission. Ma soeur ressemblait à une véritable pile électrique tellement elle était contente, et même Roy peinait à la calmer. Ce qui amusait tout le monde.

**Quelques mois plus tard :**

Cela faisait un peu plus de huit mois que la jeune femme et moi avions annoncé notre relation à nos amis et qu'on la gardait secrète pour le reste du monde. Nous avions tous les deux aménagés dans un penthouse du centre-ville et Sara était restée chez Felicity, elle avait enfin son propre chez elle, plus besoin de vivre chez Laurel ou dans ce clocher où elle avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier. Nous étions très doués car personne ne s'était douté de rien, du moins jusqu'à ce jour…

En effet nous étions tous réunis au manoir familial pour le gala de noël annuel je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Dig et Felicity près du bar, surtout lorsque cette dernière parlait à ce Greyson Camden, ce dernier était littéralement tombé sous son charme lorsqu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme, il y a quelques mois. Du coup je vérifiai de temps en temps qu'il ne tentait de rien de déplacé envers elle, il était connu pour aimer les femmes, surtout plus jeunes que lui et avec du répondant. Felicity possédait ces deux qualités, et bien plus encore.

Isabel vint me voir accompagnée d'une autre fille, elle m'annonça que son amie était la fille de je ne sais pas quel homme important. Traduction : sois gentil avec elle dans l'intérêt de la boite. Je la saluai et on parla un moment, on aurait dit un clone d'Isabel et je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi elles étaient si proches toutes les deux. J'avais seulement envie de rejoindre ma compagne et Diggle, mais elle me tenait la jambe et je n'avais pas envie de l'envoyer balader car sinon j'aurais à supporter le sermon d'Isabel et j'en avais pas la foi ni l'envie. Je ne la laisserai pas me gâcher ce merveilleux noël.

Elle était trop proche à mon gout, et au goût de Felicity aussi car en tournant la tête je pus voir qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur nous d'un pas beaucoup trop décidé. Elle fonçait sur nous comme une fusée à réaction, avant de se poster face à moi et de m'embrasser devant tout le monde, et sans retenue pour ma plus grande surprise et mon plus grand plaisir, il faut l'avouer. Tout le monde dans la salle s'arrêta de parler, ils nous regardèrent tous choqués, leurs yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. La blonde fit un – très faux – sourire gêné à la brune et s'excusa de nous avoir coupés dans notre « discussion passionnante ».

**\- Mais qui êtes vous ? - **_cracha la brune d'un ton hautain_** –**

**\- Oh veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présentée. Felicity Smoak, MIT promo 2009, ainsi que son assistante d'exécution dont il ne peut pas se passer, - elle me regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre femme - et petit génie informatique mais surtout copine d'Oliver Queen. Et vous qui êtes-vous?**

**\- Hmm personne...**

Visiblement la brune s'était vexée car elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en balançant ses cheveux. Je me tournai vers Felicity qui me fit un magnifique sourire angélique avant de sortit le plus innocemment du monde un petit « **O**_**ops, je suis désolée j'avais pas vu que vous étiez en pleine conversation !** _». Je rigolai et la remerciai de m'avoir débarrassée de cette bimbo écervelée, clone parfait de Rochev. Je la regardai plus sérieusement et lui dit :

**\- Tu sais que tous les employés sont là, et que tous le monde t'as vu me sauter dessus ? Ca pourrait passer pour du harcèlement sexuel au travail... - **_je lui souris avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant - _

**\- Je pense que le terme d'harcèlement sexuel serait plus adapté si c'est toi qui m'avais sauté dessus, et non l'inverse. Et d'abord je serais restée sagement à ma place si cette pétasse ne t'allumait pas! Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle t'allumait pas quand même? Puis c'est qui cette fille ?! La sœur jumelle encore plus maléfique d'Isabel Rochev ou quoi ?!**

**\- Je crois que oui, - **_je rigolai et lui fis un clin d'œil_**\- mais chut c'est un secret qu'il ne faut absolument pas révéler.**

Elle rigola, et John qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le bar nous rejoignis en rigolant, lâchant simplement : « Désolé Mec, je n'ai pas pu retenir cette tornade blonde, elle est partie d'un coup ! », et cette dernière nous fit un sourire angélique qui déclencha notre hilarité à tous les trois. Thea arriva vers nous en sautillant presque, et en souriant toute contente, elle sauta au cou de Felicity en la félicitant pour avoir remis cette « pimbêche pétasse » à sa place ! J'étais tellement heureux de voir que l'entente entre les deux jeunes femmes les plus importantes de ma vie ne faisait que s'agrandir de jour en jour. Felicity était devenue la meilleure amie et la soeur que Thea n'avait jamais eue.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je pris la blonde par la main et l'entraînais vers l'extérieur pour que nous puissions - enfin - avoir un petit moment d'intimité. On marchait main dans la main, je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup les jardins, particulièrement cette petite clairière loin du manoir, entouré de cerisiers japonais. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit car elle disait que quand elle était ici c'est comme si ses problèmes, le temps et tout le reste étaient bloqués par les arbres et qu'ici rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle venait souvent s'installer ici avec un plaid, son bouquin et ses écouteurs.

Seulement elle ne savait pas ce que cet endroit signifiait pour moi, je ne le lui avais jamais dit, mais aujourd'hui était le bon jour. J'étais parvenu à m'éclipser de la soirée un peu plus tôt pour venir installer tout un tas de bougies et une couverture au sol ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne au frais dans un seau prévu à cet effet, et avec deux coupes. Lorsqu'elle vit l'installation, elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands.

**\- Pourquoi t'as décoré la prairie ? – **_elle souriait_** – On va faire du camping sauvage ? – **_elle pouffa doucement_**\- J'en ai toujours rêvé ! **

**\- Quand elle était petite, Thea et moi on venait souvent ici, on se cachait de nos parents, de tout, on savait que personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici. Et à part Raisa, personne ne savait qu'on était ici. - **_je souriais en me remémorant les heures passées ici avec ma sœur_** \- Une fois, c'était la veille de mon départ sur le Gambit, Speedy m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'un jour je trouverai une femme qui me donnerait envie d'arrêter mes conneries avec les femmes. –**_je rigolai_**\- Elle avait 12 ans, mais elle était loin d'être naïve et aveugle. Cette gamine a toujours été incroyable.**

**\- Du Thea tout craché… - **_elle souriait attendrie en pensant à Thea_** \- **

**\- Ce jour là, elle m'a fait promettre que, quand j'aurais trouvé cette femme qui me connaîtrait vraiment, qui verrait plus loin que « ma belle gueule », et je la cite, qui me rendrait heureux au point d'arrêter mes conneries, qui me pousserait à donner le meilleur de moi-même, je lui demanderai de m'épouser. – **_je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et lui tendis le petit écrin de chez Tiffany'_** \- J'ai trouvé cette femme, et c'est toi, alors, Felicity, me ferait-tu le grand honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

**\- - **_lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle sourit et une larme roula sur sa joue_**\- Oh, oui, oui, OUIII ! – **_je lui passai la bague au doigt et elle s'accrocha à mon cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser tandis que je la soulevai en entourant sa taille de mes bras_** – Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça, à propos de toi, Queen ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite, et c'est exactement comme je l'imaginai... quand j'étais petite hein. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire hein.**

**\- Pour la plus jolie des femmes au monde !**

**\- Arrête de dire des sottises pareilles, en plus pour une demande en mariage tu aurais du mettre un genoux à terre, et faire ça dans les règles de l'art. - **_elle rigola_** \- mais je crois que tu fais jamais rien dans les règles de l'art, **_\- elle déposa à nouveau un baiser au coin de mes lèvres et sourit avant de se blottir contre moi_** \- ****et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, grand fou.**

**\- Comme je ne pouvais pas demander à ton père si je pouvais te demander ta main, j'ai demandé à Dig, il a accepté à condition que je ne te fasse jamais de mal sinon il me, je cite : " trancherai la tête avec une de mes flèches." et franchement, il avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'il m'en a presque fait peur. - **_ce qui déclancha notre hilarité_** \- Je t'aime Felicity Meghan Smoak, ou Meghan Felicity Young, quelque soit ton nom, je t'aime comme tu es.**

Elle sourit et ses joues rougirent, depuis que je connaissais la jeune femme je ne me lassai pas de la voir rougir, ou de ses babillages. Dans la semaine, Thea &amp; Sara avait gentiment accepté d'occuper Felicity durant toute une journée, le temps que je lui trouve une bague avec l'aide de Diggle. J'en avais trouvé une qui irait parfaitement à la jeune femme, un anneau en or blanc, avec un rubis sur le devant encadré de plusieurs petits diamants. La bague était comme la jeune femme, pétillante et colorée, sans être tape à l'œil et vulgaire, élégante et unique. Et au vu des larmes de joie qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux et de son sourire, je pouvais supposer qu'elle était très heureuse. Elle regardait la bague et souriait juste en la regardant, un sourire heureux, chaleureux et surtout un sourire franc.

* * *

**Alors votre avis les amis? Qu'en pensez vous ? Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? et sur la fiction en générale ? Je suis curieuse de savoir, alors à vos claviers les amis.**

**Voilà voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Alors je vous donne un dernier rendez vous mercredi pour le petit épilogue.**

**Je ne sais toujours pas quand je vais revenir, mais je reviendrais c'est sur. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews tout au long de cette fiction qui me tenait beaucoup à coeur. **

**See ya soon.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	27. Epilogue

**Hey hey hey, me revoilà. **

**Je comptai poster le chapitre plus tôt dans la journée mais je n'étais pas chez moi, donc c'était un peu compliqué. Bref me revoilà pour ce petit épilogue, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Faites moi connaitre votre avis dessus :)**

**Une dernière fois, mille merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, toutes vos reviews étaient vraiment adorables et faisaient chaud au coeur ! Donc merci beaucoup ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

**Felicity POV : **

6 ans maintenant qu'Oliver et moi étions mariés, et que j'étais donc devenue Mme Queen. Mariés. Et oui. Si quelques années plus tôt quelqu'un était venu me voir en me disant : « Hey Felicity, ma grande, dans quelques années tu vas te marier avec Oliver Queen, LE mec le plus canon de Starling, et peut-être même du pays, ah et au passage c'est un héros, une sorte de super man des temps modernes ultra canon, mais en plus c'est un homme bon, il est riche, mais surtout il t'aime plus que personne ne t'as jamais aimé dans ta vie. » j'aurais probablement été prise d'un fou rire monumental, et j'aurais fais enfermer cette personne sur le champ à l'asile. Un peu comme on a fait enfermé le compte Vertigo, mais je divague là. Bref, pourtant, aujourd'hui je suis bel et bien mariée à cet homme là, nous avons même deux enfants.

Un an après notre mariage, j'ai accouché du petit Andrew Roy Tommy Queen, Andrew étant le deuxième prénom de Dig', ce dernier étant son parrain, et Sara sa marraine. Puis i peine un an la petite Mia Dearden Sara Queen, en hommage à Sara et Dearden étant le second prénom de Thea. Cette dernière et Roy étant les parrains de Mia. John et Lyla aussi ont eu une merveilleuse petite fille prénommée Meghan, pour moi, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon! Et malgré nos petites vies de famille bien remplie, Ollie n'avait pas mis son costume de The Arrow au placard. Oh non; loin de là. Et pour pouvoir le faire, il était toujours accompagné et aidé par Roy, Dig, Sara et moi sa petite " geekette " ou son " IT Girl préférée " comme le dit si bien Thea.

Roy &amp; Ollie avait d'ailleurs fini par révéler la vérité à cette dernière a propos de la double identité de son frère et de son copain, et elle adorait jouer la baby sitter pour son neveu et sa nièce lorsqu'on partait en mission. Au début, elle était très en colère et elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, mais elle avait finalement reconnu qu'au fond d'elle, elle s'en doutait et qu'elle était fière d'eux, même si elle aurait préférée être mise dans la confidence. Elle avait également tenu à préciser qu'elle acceptait de garder Drew &amp; Mia, mais qu'il était inconcevable qu'à partir de ce moment elle soit laissée de côté et que quiconque lui mente encore une fois.

Au début elle était morte d'inquiètude pour Roy et pour son fragin, mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait finit par accepter, elle était toujours inquiète, comme je l'étais pour eux. Mais elle leur faisait confiance, et elle était réellement fière qu'ils aient trouvé un sens à leur vie, un sens noble qui les empêcher de faire des conneries.

Lyla quant à elle, avait été gentiment renvoyée de l'A.R.G.U.S car elle n'était pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes et pour l'avoir clairement fait savoir en sabotant l'une de leur action. Elle a donc décidé de monter un centre d'aide pour les militaires, pour leur apporter une aide psychologique, pour faciliter leur réinsertion. Après tout elle est l'une d'entre eux, elle sait que ce n'est pas facile, elle est la mieux placée pour les aider. Parfois, Dig allait lui filer un coup de main au centre, car lui aussi était passé par là avant de rencontrer Ollie et de créer la Arrow Team. Car ça l'avait beaucoup aidé, sauver les gens, faire quelque chose de bien, il était fait pour ça. C'était un homme bon au grand coeur.

Je ne suis plus l'assistante de ce cher Mr Queen, car il y a quelques années, Isabel et Slade se sont liés pour tout voler à Oliver, mais on les a battu haut la main, ils sont aujourd'hui enfermés dans une cellule sous-terraine sur Lian-Yu, et avec l'aide de Walter on a réussi à récupérer Queen Consolidated, où je suis passée de secrétaire à Co-PDG de l'entreprise, et directrice du département informatique ! C'est beau la vie quand même!

Tout ça pour dire que, la Team Arrow travaille d'arrache-pied pour faire de Starling City une ville sure, on combine parfaitement vie de famille, vie normale et vie secrète, et on est tous très doués pour ça. Une sacré équipe en charge de la sécurité de la ville, une équipe soudée où chacun à sa place et qui fonctionne parfaitement. Le detective Lance, était devenu en quelque sorte un membre de la team Arrow également, bien qu'il ne connaisse toujours pas l'identité d'Oliver, enfin celle de The Arrow.

Adieu la petite Meghan Young abandonnée par son père, puis effrayée par son beau père alcoolique qui la forçait à se prostituer, et bonjour Felicity Queen, jeune maman et épouse accomplie, femme d'affaire et complice du Justicier. Une belle petite vie bien remplie où on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

* * *

**The End. Et oui, c'est la fin ! Alors, j'espère que ce petit épilogue vous a plu. Je vous remercie une dernière fois d'avoir suivie cette fiction qui me tenait vraiment à coeur. Et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**See ya soon.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
